Baby, Blue Eyes
by rapbyunbh
Summary: [semi-hiatus] Bagaikan dalamnya laut, mata biru itu menarik sang prajurit jauh, membuatnya hilang dan ketika ia temukan dirinya lagi, tiba-tiba dunianya hanya tentang dia. Chanbaek/GS/Army!AU. Hadiah untuk temen-temen readers Beautiful, B thank you for 100 review!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby, Blue Eyes**

 **Bagaikan dalamnya laut, mata biru itu menarik sang prajurit jauh, membuatnya hilang dan ketika ia temukan dirinya lagi, tiba-tiba dunianya hanya tentang dia.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **GS. /DrunkFiction/NO BASH/ Jangan read kalau you dont like/**

 **Read my after notes below, OK?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manchester, Inggris

Wanita 23 tahun itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Kotak yang baru diantarkan oleh seseorang yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah ada di pangkuannya. Dahinya berkerut ketika dibacanya nama pengirim kotak tersebut, karena kakaknya bisa saja menelponnya jika ingin mengirim sesuatu ke Manchester. Tugas kuliah ia tinggal berserakan di meja, laptopnya masih menyala menunjukkan laporan yang belum selesai. Ia pun membuka kotak itu perlahan dan ditemukannya sepucuk surat dan satu kotak beludru menyertai surat itu.

Buru-buru ia membuka surat yang dikirimkan oleh kakaknya, Byun Kyuhyun dari Korea.

 _Untuk adikku Byun Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk belajar di Manchester,_

 _Aku dan ayah sangat merindukanmu, apa kabar kau di Manchester?_

 _Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak menelponmu karena aku sedang dalam keadaan sibuk di Korea, kau tahu, tugas yang tiada hentinya. Baru-baru ini aku harus berangkat ke timur tengah untuk misi perdamaian. Percayalah adikku, menjadi seorang prajurit itu menyenangkan, kapan lagi kau bisa berkunjung ke timur tengah?_

 _Baiklah, mungkin ketika kau menerima surat ini kau akan merasa aneh karena mengirim surat sudah terlalu kuno, benarkan?_

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang ditulis oleh kakaknya.

 _Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat hal ini jadi spesial, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, ketika kau selesai membaca surat ini kau akan segera menelponku, walaupun aku tidak mengangkat, kupastikan aku akan menelponmu balik saat aku bisa._

 _Aku ingin memberi tahumu bahwa ada seorang prajurit datang ke rumah dengan seragamnya, menghadap ayah dengan gagah dan penuh keberanian. Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan?_

 _Ia memintamu untuk menjadi istrinya..._

 _Aku yang kebetulan juga ada disaat detik-detik mengagumkan itu benar-benar terkejut, karena aku tak menyangka ada orang yang berani menemui sang Jendral Byun Jongkook dan meminta anak perempuan kesayangannya untuk dijadikan istri._

 _Terlebih orang itu adalah temanku, Park Chanyeol._

 _Aku bukannya tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya temanku itu mempunyai rasa padamu, namun aku hanya tak menyangka kalau ia serius. Ayah juga sebenarnya terkejut, namun ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Chanyeol pernah melihatmu 2 tahun yang lalu di saat kau melewatkan liburan musim panasmu di Korea dan kita sama-sama pergi ke Jeju._

 _Ya, tentu kau tak begitu mempedulikannya karena kau sibuk dengan teman-teman semasa sekolah menengahmu, sehingga Chanyeol hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan menanyakanmu hanya padaku. Ia mengaku ingin mendekatimu, namun kau keburu pergi ke Manchester mengejar pendidikan yang teramat penting bagimu itu. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menunggu._

 _Namun sepertinya ia tak sabar, kalau boleh kubocorkan, sudah banyak lelaki yang datang kerumah mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mendekati ayah, dari mulai seorang politisi sampai dokter, semua bertujuan sama, yaitu kau. Aku sebagai teman yang baik dan diam-diam menyetujui jika kau bersama Chanyeol, tak segan-segan membocorkan tentang kedatangan lelaki mapan itu padanya. Tak lama setelah ia pulang dari tugasnya di Afrika, ia datang kerumah membawa cincin tanda keseriuasannya tanpa memberitahuku._

Baekhyun melirik kotak beludru di meja. Hatinya berdebar-debar bagaikan ia sudah lari beratus-ratus meter di siang bolong. Bagaimana tidak? Isi surat ini sungguh penting bagi hidupnya. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan membaca surat terpanjang yang pernah ia terima.

 _Ayah mengatakan ia menerima lamarannya, dan aku kembali terkejut._

 _Politisi, arsitek, dokter, pengusaha sudah ayah tolak, namun seorang prajurit dengan pangkat perwira menengah ia terima. Namun kupikir ayah mempertimbangkan posisi Chanyeol yang merupakan putra mantan presiden Korea, entahlah, yang harus kau tahu Baekhyun, ayah tak pernah berpikir serendah itu, jadi kuharap kau tak setuju dengan pikiran burukku itu._

 _Meskipun ayah sudah menerima lamaran itu, ia tetap mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau semuanya akan tergantung pada keputusanmu. Jika kau menerima Chanyeol, kau boleh memakai cincin itu jika kau tidak menerimanya, kau bisa kembalikan cincin itu._

 _Aku dan ayah tak akan memaksamu, kami hanya ingin yan terbaik untukmu, karena bagi kami kau adalah malaikat yang akan selalu kami jaga._

 _Tertanda sayang,_

 _Kyuhyun._

Wanita itu hanya bisa diam, ditaruhnya surat dari sang kakak dan ia pun mengambil kotak beludru yang ada di meja. Perlahan ia buka kotak berwarna merah marun itu dan apa yang dilihatnya hanya membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

Sebuah cincin silver yang berhiaskan satu permata, tak berlebihan malah terkesan anggun. Diambilnya cincin itu dan Baekhyun pun menimang-nimang apakah ia akan memakai cincin pemberian sang prajurit itu atau tidak, digenggamnya cincin itu, ia tak berani memakainya, dan diraihnya handphone warna putih yang tergeletak di sofa, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menelpon orang yang terlintas dibenaknya.

.

.

.

Ketika didengarnya suara bel tanda ada seseorang di luar Baekhyun buru-buru berlari dan membuka pintu, ia pun kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan orang itu dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah ia tahan.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa ini Baek?" tanya orang itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu pun membawa Baekhyun masuk dan mereka pun duduk di sofa. Baekhyun kembali menangis di pelukkan lelaki itu.

Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Ia adalah teman Kyuhyun dan juga merupakan tetangga Baekhyun di Korea. Sehun dan Baekhyun (juga Kyuhyun) sangatlah dekat, mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain semenjak Sehun dan Kyuhyun masih disekolah menengah pertama, sedangkan Baekhyun yang kala itu masih baru memasuki sekolah dasar. Sehun saat ini sedang bekerja di Manchester karena ayahnya menginginkan lelaki itu mengurusi perusahaannya yang ada disana.

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukkan, di genggamannya masih terdapat cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang wanita itu tak tahu harus memperlakukannya seperti apa. Sejujurnya Baekhynu juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu gelisah akan lamaran ini, padahal ia sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan mempercayai apa yang ayahnya pilihkan untuknya. Wanita itu menangis seperti ia baru saja dipukuli habis-habisan dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Shh, Baek, tenanglah sekarang sudah ada aku" katanya menenangkan. "Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi" pinta Sehun lembut.

Baekhyun hanya membuka genggaman tangannya dan menunjukkan cincin cantik dari Chanyeol pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun dan wanita itu pun kemudian menunjuk surat dari Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk membacanya.

Setelah Sehun selesai membaca surat dari Kyuhyun, ia pun kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

Mata biru itu menatapnya balik, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kak?" bisiknya.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan membuka genggaman tangan Baekhyun, mengambil cincin indah itu dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Paman Byun tak akan sembarangan menerima lamaran lelaki, aku yakin ia orang yang baik dan tepat untukmu, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang menerima lamaran seorang gentleman dan memakai cincin indah darinya?" ujar Sehun. "Jangan jadikan ini beban untukmu, Baekhyun. Berbahagialah" ujar Sehun, ia pun memasangkan cincin itu di jemari indah Baekhyun.

Wanita yang sudah berhenti menangis itu pun hanya diam. Sehun tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun pada akhirnya tak akan menolak lamaran itu, terlebih jika sang ayah juga telah menyetujuinya dan juga dukungan dari Kyuhyun.

"Lihat cincinnya pas dan semakin cantik saat kau pakai" puji Sehun, ia pun menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak suka melihat mata biru itu menangis, tidak cocok untukmu anak nakal" goda Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali memeluk Sehun dan tertidur setelahnya karena ia lelah menangis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru menghubungi kakaknya seminggu kemudian setelah ia benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima Chanyeol. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu lelaki itu, mungkin pernah namun Baekhyun lupa.

"Halo, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara kakaknya yang mengantuk wajar saja itu karena perbedaan waktu yang cukup signifikan. Baekhyun menelpon kakaknya di siang hari, pukul 12.06 sedangkan di Seoul sudah sekitar pukul sembilan.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan dan duduk di sofa, satu tangan memegang handphonenya dan tangan lain memegang cincin yang sedang ia pandangi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau ini, tumben sekali menanyakan hal seperti itu", ujar sang prajurit. "Aku baru saja akan pergi tidur, hari ini cukup melelahkan" lanjut Kyuhyun basa-basi, ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun menelpon untuk membicarakan perihal Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggumu, Kak! Kau bisa tidur lagi kalau begitu" jawab Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek! Aku toh sudah tak mengantuk ketika melihat namamu di layar handphoneku" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ah, hentikanlah!"

Terdengar tawa Kyuhyun diseberang telepon, "Aku bercanda, jadi, apa kau telah menerima paket yang kukirim?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Heum, aku sudah menerimanya seminggu yang lalu" jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menghubungiku, aku cemas jika sampai paket itu tak sampai padamu, aku bisa diliputi rasa bersalah untuk seumur hidup!" omel Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia sungguh merindukan omelan kakaknya. "Maafkan aku, Kak, hanya saja setelah menerima paket darimu, aku merasa bingung dan harus berpikir untuk sementara" jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau kakaknya itu tengah tersenyum, "Jadi, maukah kau memberi tahuku apa hasil pemikiranmu selama seminggu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, ia pandangi lagi cincin pemberian prajurit misterius itu.

"Aku menerimanya"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, semalam ia harus ada di lapangan untuk persiapan latihan gabungan dekat-dekat ini.

Badannya remuk dan ia baru sadar kalau ternyata tubuhnya itu butuh istirahat. Lelaki 32 tahun itu benar-benar stress jika ia terus berdiam diri dirumah, namun disisi lain ia juga lelah jika harus latihan terus.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak ia datang ke rumah Jendral Byun, namun belum ada jawaban dari Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di Manchester. Lelaki itu berbaring di tempat tidur memandangi langit-langit kamar rumah dinas yang ia tempati sendiri. Sungguh ironis, ia adalah seorang komandan batalyon yang masih melajang, yang benar saja, terkadang ibu-ibu komplek batalyon yang ia pimpin selalu menanyakan perihal kapan ia akan menikah, karena "kami butuh ibu ketua".

Chanyeol sebenarnya malu, ia sadar sebenarnya ia terlalu selektif dalam mencari pasangan hidup. Ayahnya yang merupakan mantan presiden juga selalu mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, ibunya apalagi, mereka beralasan kalau putranya itu butuh seseorang untuk mengurusnya. Kakak perempuannya yang telah menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha hotel pun selalu mencoba mencarikan pasangan untuknya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol lelah. Tak jarang ia harus menghindari semua itu dengan membuat acara-acara dadakan di kesatuannya, misalnya olahraga sore atau latihan menembak yang sebenarnya juga sudah ada jadwalnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol tak akan seperti itu jika 2 tahun yang lalu ia tidak bertemu Byun Baekhyun.

Musim panas itu ia dipaksa ikut berlibur ke Jeju oleh temannya yang suka memaksa, Byun Kyuhyun. Alasannya karena temannya itu tak ingin sendirian menemani adiknya yang sedang berlibur di Korea, bukan karena ia tak suka berada bersama adiknya namun ternyata adik Kyuhyun itu membawa teman lamanya juga untuk berlibur, dan tiga orang temannya itu adalah perempuan. Akan menjadi sangat canggung bagi Kyuhyun jika ia harus kemana-mana bersama empat orang perempuan muda sekaligus bukan?

Chanyeol sampai harus bertanya kenapa ia harus ikut ke Jeju kalau adiknya bisa pergi bersama teman-temannya, dan jawabannya cukup membuat Chanyeol geli, karena Kyuhyun bilang jika Jeju adalah tempat dimana turis-turis asing berkunjung, ia tak mau adiknya diganggu oleh lelaki tak beradab.

Ya, Byun Kyuhyun itu memang overprotektif jika berhubugan dengan adiknya.

Jadi, Chanyeol tak bisa berkata tidak. Mereka bertemu di Jeju, Chanyeol datang agak malam karena ia harus mengurus pekerjaannya, dan disana ia pertama kali melihat Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tampak sedang menikmati obrolan dengan teman lamanya. Rambut kecoklatan panjangnya terurai dengan sedikit gelombang di bawahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat bagian sisi wajahnya, dan ia bisa bilang Baekhyun itu menawan.

Saat Kyuhyun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, lelaki itu pun segera menghampirinya, memperkenalkannya pada sang adik dan sekaligus membuatnya hilang.

"Chanyeol, ini adikku, Baekhyun"

Gadis itu tersenyum, matanya pun turut tersenyum, matanya biru, sebiru laut yang Chanyeol sukai dan mata biru itu tengah menatap mata hitam miliknya.

"Aku Baekhyun", katanya riang, "Kau pasti teman kakakku ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum, senang mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bagaikan angin pantai yang sejuk namun mampu membuat ombak di dalam diri Chanyeol menggulung tenang.

"Ya, aku Chanyeol" katanya kaku, lalu ia pun duduk dan bergabung untuk makan malam.

Selama makan malam itu, Chanyeol tak ada hentinya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Baekhyun yang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Kadang ia tertawa, menunjukkan eye smilenya yang indah dan terkesan ramah.

Yang Chanyeol tangkap, gadis itu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia akan memperhatikan setiap perkataan temannya, dan meresponnya ketika mereka telah selesai bicara. Baekhyun juga menunjukkan ekspresi wajah dengan jujur, semua tentang gadis itu, Chanyeol bisa bilang terbuat dari kejujuran.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi, tentu saja setelah selesai mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang kecil, tingginya saja mungkin hanya sampai ketiak Chanyeol. Gaun putih dibawah lutut yang saat itu dikenakan Baekhyun, tampak serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Chanyeol percaya jika Baekhyun mandi menggunakan susu karena ketika ia berjabat tangan dengan gadis itu tadi, kulitnya benar-benar lembut.

Chanyeol berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang aneh.

Keesokkan harinya ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh. Long dress tak berlengan bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna orange sangat pas ketika gadis itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitaran pantai, mengambil potret dirinya bersama teman-temannya ditemani matahari sore yang menenangkan. Chanyeol dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia pakai kala itu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, kemudian menyampirkan helaian keemasan itu ke telinganya. Ia tersenyum, karena Baekhyun terlihat kesal karena rambutnya akan kembali berantakan tertiup angin, dan pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutnya, dan ketika itu terjadi sang prajurit pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain pasir.

Seminggu itu, Chanyeol dibuat tak berdaya oleh segala pesona adik temannya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul, ia masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia piker itu hanya karena ia menikmati waktu liburannya di Jeju, namun setelah dua bulan nampaknya Baekhyun tak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun, baekhyun, baekhyun.

Mata biru, bibir merah tipis dan aura penuh kehangatan milik gadis itu hampir membuat Chanyeol gila.

Puncaknya adalah ketika ia hilang fokus saat ada pertemuan dengan salah seorang komandan dari batalyon lain. Ia tak bisa mengikuti pertemuan itu karena malamnya ia bernimpi akan Baekhyun yang sedang ada di pantai, menonton sunset dan tersenyum padanya.

Karena itu hampir membuatnya gila, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi temannya, kali ini ia yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengannya.

Anak gadis keluarga Byun itu telah merebut hati dan pikirannya.

Pada awalnya, ia pikir apa yang ia rasakan itu hanya sebatas seorang kakak yang peduli terhadap adik perempuannya, namun tidak ada seorang kakak yang memikirkan mata biru, bibir tipis dan rambut adiknya seperti Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun, bukan? Jadi, ia sedikit yakin kalau perasaan yang ia rasa itu lebih dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun setuju untuk menemuinya di lapangan tenis tempat biasa mereka berolah raga dulu. Awalnya Chanyeol mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bermain tenis, namun ketika mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak bermain tenis, tanganku lebih terbiasa memegang senjata", komentar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, tentu saja begitu. "Aku juga jadi kaku saat memegang raket, permainan kita sangat jelek hari ini, seperti amatiran" cibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih, "Ck, itu sih kau, permainanku masih bagus!", katanya membela diri, "Okay sekarang berhenti berbasa-basi dan menghina permainanku, sebenarnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bermain tenis?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Apa salah jika aku mengajak temanku bermain tenis?" , ujar Chanyeol seakan ia tersinggung namun ekspresinya berubah tenang kembali dengan cepat, "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol" katanya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, temannya ini memang aneh, namun hari ini ia lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, "Apa? Okay, baiklah, jadi, apa kabarmu Chanyeol, sudah dua bulan kita tak bertemu" ujar Kyuhyun canggung namun ada nada candaan di suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah! Aku benci ini, langsung saja, aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang adikmu"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah waspada, dan Chanyeol menyadari itu, "Tenang, tenang! Aku tak bermaksud macam-macam, hanya saja ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini, dan itu semua tentang adikmu" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan adikku? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu?"

Tidak, tentu saja dia tak melakukan apapun padaku, hanya saja aku terus memikirkan mata birunya dan juga bibir merah itu, batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak, namun aku penasaran tentang adikmu", Chanyeol mengakui, "Aku bersumpah, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu, aku telah meluruskan pikiranku sendiri, namun sepertinya aku tak menemukan jalanku, aku tak tahu, aku merasa kalau aku hilang"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya terus memperhatikan Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu pun melanjutkan, "Adikmu itu telah memenuhi pikiranku sejak awal aku melihatnya di Jeju, aku bahkan sempat terkena teguran karena aku tidak fokus di acara pertemuan dengan komandan antar batalyon karena aku terus saja memikirkan adikmu", tentu saja Chanyeol tak menjelaskan detail pemikirannya tentang Baekhyun pada temannya, ia sadar betul kalau ia sedang bicara dengan kakak ter-overprotektif sedunia.

"Jadi? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai adikmu"

Seketika Kyuhyun tertawa, "Yang benar saja!" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa keras sekali membuat Chanyeol ingin mematahkan kepalanya kalau saja ia bukan kakak dari gadis yang membuatnya gila.

Ketika menyadari kalau Chanyeol tak ikut tertawa dengannya, Kyuhyun pun sadar kalau temannya itu sedang serius. Ia pun buru-buru menghentikan tawanya dan meminum air dari botol untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau pikir kau menyukai adikku? Kau yakin itu bukan perasaan sesaat atau hanya ketertarikan lain?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, namun yang pasti sekarang aku tak bisa mengeluarkan adikmu dari otakku, sungguh ini membuatku gila! Seminggu memperhatikannya sudah bisa membuatku seperti orang tua bodoh yang berakting seperti anak usia remaja yang baru jatuh cinta! Ini sungguh menggangguku dan lagi aku tak bisa melihatnya itu semakin membuatku tak berdaya", ujar Chanyeol sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dipotong pendek dan rapi, "Aku merindukan adikmu, Kyuhyun" bisik Chanyeol.

Byun Kyuhyun nampaknya sedikit menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada lelaki yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu, ia pun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, "Kalau pun aku mau mengajakmu untuk bertemu adikku, aku tak bisa", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun melanjutkan kuliahnya di Manchester, tiga hari setelah dari Jeju, ia berangkat ke Manchester dan mendalami psikologi disana"

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun saat itu, Park Chanyeol jadi sering menanyakan hal-hal tentang Baekhyun pada temannya. Jika ia tak bisa mendekati Baekhyun secara langsung, setidaknya ia bisa mengenal gadis itu lewat kakaknya.

Ternyata Baekhyun memperoleh mata biru sebiru laut itu dari ibunya yang keturunan Jerman-Korea. Kyuhyun merupakan kakak beda ibu, namun ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Pernah Chanyeol sedikit risau karena jarak umur mereka yang berbeda 9 tahun, terlalu lebar mungkin saja Baekhyun tak suka lelaki yang umurnya jauh lebih tua, ia sedikit cemas akan itu, namun Kyuhyun selalu bilang kalau usia itu bukanlah masalah dan dari situ juga Chanyeol mulai sadar kalau temannya itu diam-diam mendukungnya.

Perasaan ingin menemui Baekhyun selalu menghampirinya, namun ia tak memiliki waktu untuk terbang ke Inggris dan menemui gadis itu, kepentingan pribadinya itu seakan tak penting jika tugas negara telah datang padanya. Ia adalah lajang sibuk tanpa kehidupan percintaan, namun setidaknya Chanyeol merasa lega akan satu hal.

Ia sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

Walaupun ia tak bisa bertemu dengannya, namun ia sudah memiliki satu yang ia inginkan, dan Chanyeol bukan tipe lelaki yang ingin mengumbar cintanya seperti orang kebanyakan, ketika ia mencinta, maka ia akan mencintai sepenuh hati.

Park Yoora, sang kakak adalah keluarga yang pertama kali ia beri tahu tentang Baekhyun. Pada awalnya kakaknya itu kaget karena perbedaan umur dan keberadaan sang gadis yang ada di Inggris juga mengganggu Yoora karena wanita itu tak bisa mencari-cari tahu tentang Baekhyun.

Memang dasar, Park Yoora tak bisa menjaga mulutnya, sehingga sang ayah dan ibu mengetahui kalau akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan seorang wanita yang ia ingin serius dengannya. Walaupun mereka sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol belum melakukan apapun selain mendekati kakak Baekhyun, mereka sudah cukup lega mengetahui kalau putranya ternyata normal –Nyonya Park sedikit curiga karena Chanyeol tak pernah membawa wanita kerumah-

"Kalau begitu, biar ayah yang bicara pada Jendral Byun" ujar ayahnya di salah satu acara kumpul keluarga.

Chanyeol buru-buru menolak karena itu bukan perilaku seorang gentleman. "Biar aku saja" katanya yakin.

Tuhan sepertinya menginginkan Chanyeol untuk bersabar karena ia harus bertugas di Oman untuk satu setengah tahun. Rencana untuk menemui Jendral Byun jadi tertunda, ia pun berangkat ke negara itu, namun tak sehari pun ia lupa akan Baekhyun, karena dunianya telah dipenuhi oleh mata biru itu.

Pernah sekali ia bertemu Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah pulang dari tugasnya di Oman, temannya itu banyak bercerita tentang Baekhyun dan hal yang membuat ombak di dada Chanyeol menggila adalah ketika Kyuhyun bercerita soal lelaki-lelaki yang datang kerumahnya dan mencari-cari perhatian pada sang ayah, Byun Jongkook agar mereka bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Oh, dan Kyuhyun juga dengan nada memanas-manasi menjelaskan siapa-siapa saja mereka.

"Kau tahu dokter yang saat ini bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Incheon sengaja datang kerumahku dan menanyakan Baekhyun. Kudengar sih ia adalah ahli spesialis bedah syaraf..."

"Pernah juga pemegang saham terbesar SM Group mendekati ayahku, dan ujung-ujungnya juga menanyakan adikku..."

Dan terus saja sampai telinga Chanyeol memerah.

"Segitu banyaknya kah lelaki yang datang kerumahmu itu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Chanyeol wajahnya amat suram sampai Kyuhyun sendiri takut.

"Ya, aku serius" jawab Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian hanya mengangguk, dalam hati ia sendiri takut kalau sampai Jendral Byun menerima salah satu dari mereka untuk Baekhyun. Bayangan akan hal itu saja bisa membuatnya sakit, apalagi jika benar-benar terjadi.

Ayolah, siapa Chanyeol jika dibandingkan dengan lelaki-lelaki yang Kyuhyun ceritakan.

Maka atas ketakutannya itu ia pun meyakinkan diri untuk menemui Jendral Byun, dan jawaban dari sang Jendral membuat dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

"Mau kau beri apa Baekhyun sampai kau berani memintanya untuk jadi istrimu?" tanya Byun Jongkook.

Chanyeol dengan tenang menjawab, "Segala yang saya punya"

Byun Jongkook dan Kyuhyun diam, suasana diruangan itu sangat tegang, Chanyeol sendiri bisa merasakan dirinya berkeringat. Sang Jendral menilai Chanyeol, menimbang-nimbang apakah lelaki satu ini pas untuk anak gadisnya.

"Jangan karena kau adalah putra mantan presiden maka kau bisa mempermainkan anak gadisku", tuduh Byun Jongkook.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Soal itu, ayahku tak campur tangan sama sekali, ini semua adalah urusan saya sendiri dan juga mana mungkin saya ingin mempermainkan adik dari teman saya sendiri"

Byun Jongkook mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkesan dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Baik, aku memberimu restuku, namun semua tergantung keputusan Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang itu Baekhyun baru saja selesai merapikan apartemennya. Ia baru menaruh bunga-bunga segar di ruang tengah. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga, karena baginya bunga itu memberikan kesejukan mata dan pikiran. Tak khayal kalau sekarang ia berteman dengan Diana sang pemilik toko bunga dekat apartemennya.

Gadis itu baru saja akan pergi untuk mengambil laundry ketika handphonenya menyala menandakan ada pesan masuk. Buru-buru ia ambil karena ia takut itu dari Kyuhyun dan penting.

Namun yang ia dapati adalah nomer tak dikenal dengan kode negara Korea. Sedikit dalam diri Baekhyun ada rasa cemas, karena terakhir kali ada nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya, itu adalah Kyuhyun yang mengerjainya. Lalu ia membuka pesan itu dan sudah bersiap untuk menghabisi kakaknya.

 _Selamat siang, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, sekarang jantungnya berdegup kencang, perasaannya bilang kalau itu bukan dari kakaknya. Buru-buru ia taruh keranjang laundry yang ada ditangannya dan membalas pesan tersebut,

 _Selamat siang, boleh aku tahu anda siapa?_

Tak lama setelah itu, orang tersebut menelponnya, Baekhyun kaget sekali dan tak mengangkat telepon itu karena ia takut. Namun ternyata orang itu menelpon lagi, dan pada percobaan ketiga Baekhyun baru berani mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun" sapa seseorang dengan suara berat diujung telepon. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun jadi semakin ngeri, siapa tahu itu adalah penculik atau sebagainya bukan?

"Selamat siang, umm, ini siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun kemudian menarik nafasnya, orang yang menelponnya adalah calon suaminya, atau saat ini adalah kekasih? Tunangan? Baekhyun tidak tahu mereka itu apa, tapi yang pasti ini adalah lelaki yang saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengannya.

"Ah, ya, Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Baekhyun tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Diseberang sana Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat akrab denganmu ya, seharusnya aku memanggilmu Baekhyun-ssi tadi, maafkan aku" katanya sedikit malu karena sebelumnya ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya saja.

"Tidak apa-apa sungguh tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun kemudian ia tertawa pelan, jenis tawa yang canggung. "Apa kakakku memberikan nomor handphoneku padamu, Chanyeol-ssi?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Y-ya, ya Kyuhyun yang memberiku nomor handphonemu, setelah..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, bingung mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengganti 'setelah kau menerimaku', ia pun kemudian untuk memakai kalimat, "Ya, kau tahu, setelah aku menunggumu"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, diliriknya cincin yang melingkar di jemarinya, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Chanyeol menunggu, namun apa boleh buat, ia terlalu bingung.

"Ah, ya, apa kau tidak tidur Chanyeol-ssi? Bukankah sudah malam di Korea?"

"Ya, aku baru saja pulang kerumah setelah latihan, lalu Kyuhyun mengabariku soal kau dan sekarang aku malah tidak bisa tidur jika tak menghubungimu dulu", ujar Chanyeol canggung. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bisa menerka bahwa lelaki ini sebenarnya sama gugupnya dengan dirinya, entah kenapa namun gadis itu malah senang.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku baru saja selesai merapikan apartemenku" ujar Baekhyun senang, ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana dengan nyaman karena ia yakin perbincangan ini akan berlangsung panjang.

Chanyeol membawa pembicaraan mereka dengan santai dan mereka hanya membahas hal-hal ringan. Kebanyakan Chanyeol menanyakan perihal kehidupan sehari-hari Baekhyun di Manchester dan ia pun berbagi ceritanya ketika ia bertugas ke luar negeri untuk misi perdamaian. Chanyeol juga mengatakan kalau ia suka tim sepakbola Manchester City dan kemudian Baekhyun tertawa karena selama ini ia hanya pernah menonton pertandingan sepakbola dimana Manchester United bermain.

Semakin gadis itu mendengar suara Chanyeol semakin ia penasaran dengan lelaki yang sudah meyakinkan ayahnya itu, sedangkan bagi Chanyeol semakin ia mendengar suara Baekhyun, semakin ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya, semakin hilang sudah ia dalam jemari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menemuimu?", ujar Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku akan ke Manchester, bolehkah aku merayakan natal bersamamu?"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika Chanyeol-ssi datang ke Manchester dan merayakan natal bersamaku" jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu ketika Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang ada Yoora dan keponakan kecilnya, Yeri.

Gadis kecil kesayangan paman Chanyeol itu berlari-lari di ruang keluarga Park Jaesuk yang luas, sukses membuat sang nenek dan kakek tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Yeri yang tak mau diam.

"Paman Chanyeol! Aku ingin naik kuda lagi, kapan kau ajak aku lagi?" ujar gadis 5 tahun itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian merapikan rambut Yeri, "Nanti ya, sekarang paman sedang sibuk"

Yeri memajukan bibirnya lucu, "Kau sibuk terus, jadi tidak bisa main dengan Yeri"

"Maafkan paman ya Yeri, tapi aku akan mengajakmu naik kuda jika aku bisa"

Yeri kemudian mengangguk dan berlari kearah ibunya yang sedang memotong buah-buahan. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tak mengira kalau sekarang Yeri sudah besar, padahal dulu gadis itu tak bisa berlari dan masih merangkak.

Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu sibuk sampai tak bisa mengikuti perkembangan keponakkannya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Nona Baekhyun?" tanya Park Jaesuk.

Chanyeol sebenarnya datang kerumah untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia bahwa Baekhyun menerimanya. "Baekhyun sudah menerimaku", katanya senang. Lelaki itu pun kemudian melihat kearah kedua orang tuanya yang ikut tersenyum kemudian Yoora yang nyengir nakal.

"Apa kau telah menghubunginya? Kudengar nomor handphonenya pun kau tak punya, Chanyeol", ejek Yoora.

"Kemarin aku baru saja menghubunginya untuk pertama kali, makanya aku baru tidur jam satu pagi"

"Begitulah jika kau menjalani hubungan jarak jauh", ujar sang ibu. "Namun kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih jika kau bersabar"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "...dan natal ini aku akan ke Manchester"

Yoora tertawa, "Ya ampun, kau akan menemuinya? Kenapa tak sekarang saja?"

"Jika aku bisa juga aku akan menemuinya sekarang, tapi aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

"Chanyeol itu milik negara, mana bisa ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk pergi ke Manchester, aku bangga padamu nak, bersabarlah, hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi sampai liburan natal tiba"

Selama tiga bulan itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghubungi Baekhyun ketika ia selesai bertugas, bahkan tak jarang ia tak bisa mengubungi Baekhyun sama sekali. Gadis itu juga pernah sekali dua kali menghubunginya duluan, mengiriminya pesan agar menjaga kesehatan adalah inti isi pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol-ssi, kau tahu kan kalau sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari? Kuharap kau tak lupa sarapan sebelum bertugas_

Pesan pendek itu saja sudah membuat harinya berbeda, ia jadi lebih bersemangat dan makin tak sabar untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Selama ia berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga mempelajari kalau ternyata gadis itu suka bercanda. Baekhyun itu jahil, terkadang ia suka memberi link dimana terdapat jokes-jokes lucu yang membuatnya tertawa, ia juga suka mengiriminya foto bunga-bunga yang baru ia taruh di apartemennya, dan tak segan menjelaskan makna-makna dari bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah serius membaca buku di perpustakaan ketika ada seseorang menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku beranjak pada Oh Sehun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kak!"

"Mau menemaniku minum kopi?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti Sehun, mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar menembus udara dingin di bulan November akhir sambil mengobrol dan bercanda.

Sesampainya di cafe Sehun memesan kopi hangat dan teh untuk Baekhyun yang tak suka kopi, mereka pun duduk berhadapan di ujung ruangan.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sulit sekali menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini", omel Baekhyun sambil memakan kue yang ia pesan.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena aku harus mengurus sesuatu di Dubai", jelas Sehun.

"Dubai? Apa yang kau lakukan di Dubai?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau ini memang selalu ingin tahu, aku ke Dubai karena kakakku ingin aku mengurus pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan disana, sungguh merepotkan", gerutu Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Apa salahnya membantu kakakmu sendiri? Jika kak Kyuhyun memintaku mengurus pernikahannya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengatur semuanya dari mulai tempat sampai hal-hal kecil pun. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Lelaki yang duduk didepan Baekhyun hanya tertawa menyindir, "Kau coba saja sendiri, mengurus persiapan pernikahan itu melelahkan. Kau harus mencari tempat yang pas sesuai dengan tanggal yang direncanakan, lalu makanan dan transport jika kau mengadakannya di luar negeri. Kakakku itu memang banyak maunya, hari ini ia bilang ia ingin acara outdoor namun kemudian ia berubah pikiran dan terus begitu sampai aku kesal"

Baekhyun tertawa, ia ikut perihatin akan kemalangan Sehun, "Namun kau akan puas dengan hasilnya ketika melihat kakakmu akhirnya menikah bukan? Jadi bersabarlah" ujar Baekhyun penuh dukungan.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian meminum kopinya, "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan lelaki yang melamarmu? Apa ia sudah menghubungimu?", tanya Sehun penasaran.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah, "Ya, sudah dua bulan ini kami saling berhubungan", jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana?", tanya Sehun lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Dia orang yang seperti apa?" ujar Sehun gemas.

"Ah, dia baik dan juga sopan, ia juga seorang yang bertanggung jawab kupikir, karena ia tak lalai dari tugasnya sebagai seorang prajurit, namun terkadang ia jadi tak bisa menghubungiku, dan aku terlalu malu untuk selalu menghubunginya duluan", jelas Baekhyun malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Begitulah jika kau menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, ditambah lagi ketika kau baru mengenalnya. Namun, menghubungi dia duluan itu tak masalah, Baek. Aku pikir dia akan merasa senang jika kau menghubunginya duluan. Setidaknya jika aku jadi dia aku akan lebih bersemangat jika orang yang aku sukai menghubungiku duluan"

Baekhyun tak menjawab perkataan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum malu kemudian memegangi pipinya. Lelaki yang sudah kenal Baekhyun dari kecil itu pun ikut tersenyum, jika melihat Baekhyun bahagia seperti ini ia juga ikut bahagia.

 **HELLO SEMUA**

 **Selamat datang to my drunk fiction, aku lagi tergila-gila sama Descendant of The Sun dan terbitlah ini FF, huuu kebayang gimana Chanyeol pake seragam tentara plusplus kalian tahu kan kalau Baekhyun pakai softlens BIRU DUH AMPUN DEH! SUKA!**

 **Jadi, FF ini terinspirasi dari buanyak lagu dan drama dan juga RUNNING MAN!**

 **Oh ya, makasih yang udah doain aku bisa masuk PTN karena akhirnya masuk PTN juga yihiii**

 **AND COLLEGE LIFE IS SUCK**

 **Tapi gapapa, yang pasti ini hadiah buat readers Beautiful, B. Kalau di Beautiful, B kita punya Chanbaek masa SMA sekarang Chanbaeknya beda 9 tahun dan udah dewasa, ketawa ketawa ketawa.**

 **NO BASH OKAY. Review dengan kata-kata sopan karena warga Indonesia itu ramah! :D**

 **Melafyu**


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, please kindly read my after notes .

.

.

.

Suasana musim dingin mulai menghiasi kota Manchester, jalanan mulai ditutupi salju dan carol song mulai terdengar. Hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika Chanyeol mengiriminya foto tiket pesawat dari Korea ke Inggris. Lelaki itu benar-benar akan datang menemuinya. Wanita itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam tiga hari kunjungan Chanyeol ke Inggris. Ternyata ia akan ke Inggris sehari setelah natal karena ia ada acara di kesatuannya.

 _Jadi, kau benar-benar akan datang, Chanyeol-ssi?_

Tak lama balasan datang.

 _Ya, tentu saja aku serius. Tiket sudah ada ditanganku, tinggal menunggu satu minggu lagi sebelum aku bisa menemuimu._

Baekhyun kemudian menggigit bibirnya, tiba-tiba jadi panik.

 _Apa aku perlu membuatkanmu sesuatu?_

 _Tak perlu repot-repot, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku hanya perlu kau menjemputku di bandara dan kemudian menjadi tour guide pribadiku selama aku disana, bagaimana?_

 _Baiklah kalau begitu. aku akan menjadi tour guidemu selama kau disini._

Tinggal tiga hari lagi sebelum Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun menjadi cemas akan penampilannya, ia juga semakin rajin untuk membersihkan apartemennya-takut jika Chanyeol akan berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Diana terus saja menggodanya tentang kunjungan 'pacar' Baekhyun, padahal wanita itu sudah menjelaskan kalau prajurit itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Baekhyun sendiri belum memastikan hubungan apa yang sedang ia jalani bersama Chanyeol.

"You are always blushing when I talk about that guy. Now your face looks red! Tomato girl", canda Diana.

"Oh, stop, please. My face's red 'cause the weather's so cold you know!", Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan, pikirannya melayang jauh dan mulai berimajinasi dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol ada di Inggris.

Apa ia harus membawa Chanyeol ke perpustakaan? Atau hanya sekedar ke cafe?

Haruskah ia mengajak lelaki itu ke apartemennya untuk makan malam?

.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mulai menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk ke Manchester. Saat ini ia sedang berada dirumah orang tuanya, koper berukuran sedang sudah terisi setengahnya ketika Yoora masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Segalanya sudah siap?"

"Belum, aku tak tahu harus membawa apa lagi", jawab Chanyeol sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lemari.

"Kau disana hanya tiga hari, belum lagi kau sedang sakit, apa kau yakin?" ujar Yoora cemas.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang demam dan flu karena ia ceroboh tak memakai pakaian hangat di cuaca sedingin Desember. Kemarin Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah pucat dan gemetar, langsung saja sang ibu merawatnya karena semua orang tahu tak ada yang bisa merawat Chanyeol jika ia dirumahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah janji akan datang, mana mungkin aku batalkan", ujar Chanyeol kemudian ia melempar cengirannya pada Yoora yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan sehat-sehat saja disana, yang ada kau malah merepotkan Baekhyun kalau sampai demam lagi", komentar Yoora kemudian ia membantu Chanyeol melipat kemeja putih yang rencananya akan Chanyeol pakai.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau aku demam lagi, bukankah aku beruntung kalau Baekhyun bisa merawatku?" katanya sambil tertawa, Yoora kemudian melemparkan sandal rumahnya pada sang adik.

"Dasar ada maunya", hardik Yoora.

.

.

.

Hari pertemuan itu pun tiba.

Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Saat ini ia sedang berada di bandara karena tugas seorang tour guide akan ia mulai dari bandara. Udara dingin seakan mencubit-cubit kulit Baekhyun, pipinya kini memerah karena frostbite, begitu juga hidungnya.

Byun Baekhyun dan musim dingin memang tak bisa berteman.

Wanita itu berdiri dengan sabar dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan benar-benar menemuinya di Inggris. Semalam Kyuhyun menelponnya dan menceramahi adiknya agar tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama temannya disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat perkataan yang dituturkan oleh kakaknya. Kyuhyun sungguh berlebihan. Lelaki itu selalu takut ketika adik kesayangannya ada rencana berkencan, namun untuk kasus Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk menemuinya itu, Baekhyun agak sedikit heran. Tumben Kyuhyun tidak repot-repot ikut dengan Chanyeol, biasanya saja ia selalu mengikuti kencan-kencan yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu kesal setengah mati. Apa mungkin karena Chanyeol itu temannya?

Baekhyun mendecih, kakaknya terlalu pilih kasih bukan?

Jujur saja ia amat merindukan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu, juga ayahnya yang selalu keras namun memanjakannya secara diam-diam. Ia juga merindukan ibunya yang sekarang ada di Jerman, beristirahat dengan tenang dalam damai. Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, namun Kyuhyun bilang kalau ia sangat mirip dengan sang ibu.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Baekhyun yang memerah, hari ini suasana hati Baekhyun memang sedikit suram. Itu semua berkat perbincangannya dengan sang ayah setelah ia mendapat ceramah dari Kyuhyun. Ayahnya sangat jarang menghubungi dirinya, ia tahu kalau ayahnya itu selalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghubunginya jika sang jendral mulai merasa rindu atau khawatir, namun semalam sangat berbeda. Ayahnya berbicara banyak tentang masa kecilnya. Mendengar suara sang ayah yang tampak bahagia ketika bercerita membuat perasaan rindunya membuncah, ia juga jadi ingin pergi ke Jerman untuk menemui sang ibunda.

Baekhyun pun buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia jadi malu sendiri karena telah menangis di bandara seperti anak kecil.

"Baekhyun?", sapa orang itu.

"Yes?" jawab Baekhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan dipertemukan dengan sepasang mata coklat milik laki-laki yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memandanginya khawatir dan membuat wnita itu jadi salah tingkah ditatapi seperti itu. "Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam, kemudian menaruh koper yang ia pegang di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangguk, tak ingin merusak suasana. "Ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja," katanya kemudian memberi senyuman terbaiknya pada Chanyeol. "Umm, selamat datang di Manchester!" ujar Baekhyun mencoba sebaik mungkin agar terdengar ceria.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum, "Terimakasih karena sudah menjemputku di bandara, padahal kau tak perlu melakukannya, Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah, apakah ia terlalu berlebihan jika sampai harus menjemput Chanyeol ke bandara? Lelaki itu pasti mengira kalau dirinya sangat bersemangat untuk pertemuan ini, pikir Baekhyun.

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum kaku, "Uh, kupikir tour guide harus menjemput pelanggannya di bandara, ternyata tidak ya?" Baekhyun beralasan.

Sang prajurit kemudian tertawa, "Ahh, kau benar-benar tour guide yang baik kalau begitu," goda Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu, kita akan kemana?"

Malu-malu Baekhyun kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol, "Aku yakin kau lelah, untuk hari ini akan aku antar kau ke hotel tempat kau menginap dan mari kita makan malam lebih cepat agar kau bisa beristirahat, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol makan di Platine Road, yaitu di Alexandros Greek Restaurant, salah satu tempat makan yang sering ia kunjungi ketika ia bersama teman-temannya atau dengan Sehun.

Saat mereka masuk, suasana restaurant tidak terlalu ramai. Terlihat beberapa pasangan juga sekelompok orang yang sedang mengobrol heboh.

Mereka berdua duduk didekat jendela agar bisa menikmati suasana malam dan menyibukkan diri dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Selama perjalanan mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya Baekhyun sesekali memberitahu Chanyeol tentang jalan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Aku suka suasananya," komentar Chanyeol untuk membuka percakapan karena ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi lega," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku lumayan sering kesini dan aku langsung suka makanan yang dijual disini, semoga kau juga suka."

"Beruntungnya kau bisa makan makanan enak setiap saat."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Akhirnya mata biru itu menatapnya lagi. Di bandara tadi Chanyeol tak bisa dengan jelas menatap mata biru itu, diperjalanan juga begitu karena Baekhyun selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Baekhyun sangat cantik walaupun hanya diterangi lampu yang tidak begitu terang. Pipinya yang memerah karena dingin terlihat menggemaskan namun yang paling membuat Chanyeol bahagia adalah jemari Baekhyun yang dihiasi oleh cincin pemberiannya.

"Cincin sederhana itu terlihat mewah saat kau yang pakai, Baekhyun-ssi", ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun kemudian menyembunyikan tangannya dibawah meja, pipinya semakin memerah karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ah, kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Protes Baekhyun kemudian ia cemberut.

Chanyeol senang karena ia bisa mencairkan suasana, ia senang ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang marah atau kesal, makan malam pun terasa lebih hangat dengan celotehan Baekhyun yang malu-malu namun tak henti berkicau.

Chanyeol belajar bahwa Baekhyun harus diberi suatu penyengat agar ia bisa melepas kecanggungannya.

.

.

Mereka tengah berjalan kearah apartemen Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari restauran tempat mereka makan malam. Chanyeol bersikeras ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang karena sudah terlalu malam.

Berdampingan mereka berjalan dengan jarak yang aman. Keduanya memasukkan tangan mereka kedalam saku mantel tebal yang tengah mereka pakai. Sang prajurit sebenarnya ingin memegang tangan Baekhyun namun ia tak mau terburu-buru untuk itu, ia ingin semua berjalan apa adanya dan ia juga tak mau membuat wanita itu tak nyaman.

"Hanya tiga hari di Inggris, apa setelah itu ada pekerjaan yang menunggumu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, ada, aku harus pergi ke perbatasan untuk beberapa minggu. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sudah biasa mendengar hal-hal seperti itu. "Berarti setelah kau kembali ke Korea kau tak bisa menghubungiku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa, tidak sadar perkataannya itu sukses membuat Chanyeol ingin menggoda dia lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum jahil, "Oooo, memangnya kau ingin aku menghubungimu terus? Setiap jam?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan, "Lupakan! Kau terus saja menggodaku, entah apa karena kau tertular kakakku atau kakakku yang tertular darimu, yang pasti kalian sama saja."

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh, "Kyuhyun yang menulariku, percayalah."

Wanita itu kemudian mendecih, mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan gerbang apartemen dan kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seorang ibu yang khawatir akan kenakalan anaknya. "Kalian berdua berhentilah bermain-main dan menggoda wanita-wanita, itu lah kenapa kalian tak cepat-cepat punya pendamping hidup," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan wanita yang pipinya memerah karena dingin dihadapannya itu. "Permisi, tapi aku sudah dapat calon pendamping hidup," katanya dengan nada sombong.

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah. Apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dirinya? Jadi, Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai tunangan atau apa? Baekhyun butuh kepastian sekarang juga karena ia sudah sangat penasaran sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. "Jadi..." katanya pelan, "Jadi, kau dan aku adalah...", Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya karena ia ingin Chanyeol yang meneruskan.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia tahu sebenarnya maksud Baekhyun namun ia hanya tertawa pelan. "Sudah malam dan kau kedinginan, cepat masuk."

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol kesal karena lelaki itu tak memberi kejelasan. "Menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun kemudian berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"Selamat natal, Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol kemudian ketika Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat.

.

Keesokkan harinya cuaca benar-benar tak mendukung mereka untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengundang Chanyeol untuk datang ke apartemennya karena Chanyeol tak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk keluar.

"Uh, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke—"

"Jangan, cuaca hari ini sedang tidak baik," potong Chanyeol diseberang telepon.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tak ingin kau hanya berdiam diri di hotel," ujar Baekhyun sedih. "Aku kan sudah janji mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Terlalu berbahaya jika hari inikita pergi jal—"

"Ah! Kalau kau tak memperbolehkanku pergi kau saja yang datang kesini, bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu ke apartemenmu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan jauh dalam benaknya ia teringat Kyuhyun yang pasti akan marah jika ia mengunjungi apartemen adiknya.

"Ya, aku akan memasakkan makan siang untukmu," ujar Baekhyun senang, namun Chanyeol tak menjawabnya. "Chanyeol-ssi? Bagaimana?"

"B-Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memotong-motong sayuran untuk makan siang ketika Chanyeol sampai. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh lelaki itu masuk.

"Aduh, maafkan aku, kau pasti kesulitan untuk sampai kesini ya." Ujar Baekhyun panik kemudian ia buru-buru menyuruh Chanyeol duduk dan mengambil teh hangat didapur. "Ayo, cepat diminum. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Baekhyun pun kemudian berdiri lagi dan mengambil selimut bercorak zebra dilemari dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Sang prajurit hanya tersenyum karena ia merasa baik-baik saja namun Baekhyun begitu khawatir padanya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Baekhyun tak suka.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ssi, jangan terlalu khawatir." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat, apa tak terpikir olehmu untuk membeli payung?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kupikir aku tak akan sampai sebasah ini," elak Chanyeol padahal ia sendiri baru terpikir akan hal itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafasnya. "See, inilah kenapa aku lebih suka musim panas dibanding musim dingin." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian ia membantu Chanyeol melepaskan mantelnya yang basah dan membawanya untuk dikeringkan dan melanjutkan acara masak-masaknya.

Chanyeol melihat kesekelilingnya, apartemen Baekhyun sangat rapi, wangi dan juga hangat. Foto-foto dirinya dan teman-temannya terpajang di suatu papan seperti majalah dinding. Chanyeol berdiri untuk melihat papan yang berisi sticky notes dan foto-foto itu. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya melihat isi dari memo-memo yang Baekhyun tulis. Foto-foto yang ia tempel juga kebanyakan adalah foto ketika ia dan teman-temannya berlibur, Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia dan berpose konyol sampai Chanyeol harus meyakinkan diri kalau itu benar-benar Baekhyun yang ia tahu. Lalu ada satu foto dimana Baekhyun sedang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya dekat dengan wanita itu. Terlihat Baekhyun ada di punggung lelaki itu dan berpose menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis dan tanda 'V' ditangannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran dengan siapa yang ada difoto itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya hanya bergumam, "Hm?"

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, siapa laki-laki di foto ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yang mana?" ujar Baekhyun lagi, masih berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya.

"Yang menggendongmu di punggungnya," Chanyeol mencoba mendeskripsikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Itu Kak Sehun, teman kakakku dan juga temanku pastinya. Dia juga tetanggaku di Korea," jelas Baekhyun lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang masih memandangi memonya. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun didapur, dengan selimut yang Baekhyun berikan padanya tentunya.

Ia duduk di meja makan untuk empat orang milik Baekhyun dan memperhatikan si cantik memasak. Chanyeol heran, bahkan tanpa make up dan tatanan rambut Baekhyun masih terlihat menarik dimatanya. Dengan sweater pink dan celana jeans semata kaki saja Baekhyun tampak menawan. Rambutnya diikat keatas, suatu kelemahan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Kau suka memasak ya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian mengaduk sup yang ia buat, "Tidak juga, lebih karena tuntutan makanya aku setidaknya tahu cara memasak." Jelas Baekhyun kemudian mematikan kompor dan mengambil mangkuk untuk sup.

"Tuntutan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, tuntutan. Aku tinggal di Inggris sudah dua tahun dan belum pulang ke Korea karena aku selalu mengambil semester pendek agar aku cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku, makanya aku harus belajar memasak untuk diriku sendiri, kalau aku terus-terusan membeli makanan diluar tentu merugikan kesehatan, makanya aku belajar memasak." Jawab Baekhyun dan menaruh mangkuk sup di meja makan.

Lalu ia kembali kedapur dan sibuk menyiapkan makanan lain yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa masak saat aku di Korea. Betapa menyesalnya aku ketika aku tahu kalau memasak itu menyenangkan." Baekhyun kemudian tersneyum dan membuka celemeknya yang lucu dan bergambar strawberry kemudian duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan, selagi hangat," ajaknya.

Chanyeol kemudian mencicipi sup buatan Baekhyun dan sang wanita memperhatikannya dengan gugup. "Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta maaf dan membuat wanita itu resah.

"Asin..." katanya jujur kemudian meminum air putih yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan.

Baekhyun kemudian menaruh sendok yang sedang ia pegang dan menutupi wajahnya karena malu. "Ah, memalukan sekali," katanya sambil menutupi pipinya yang memerah. Wanita itu pun segera berdiri, dan mencoba mengambil mangkuk sup yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu tak mengizinkannya.

"Mau dibawa kemana makananku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkedip, "Dibuang?" katanya ragu.

"No, aku akan memakannya. Aku pernah makan makanan yang lebih asin dari ini," ujar Chanyeol kemudian menyeringai menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol pernah merasakan yang lebih asin, yaitu berenang di laut.

Dengan lemas Baekhyun pun duduk kembali dan memakan makanan lain. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Chanyeol berjuang dengan supnya yang asin dan dalam hati Baekhyun meleleh karena perilaku lelaki itu.

Selesai makan, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan berencana untuk menonton film superhero dari komik Marvel. Ternyata mereka berdua menyukai film yang diangkat dari komik tersebut.

"Aku suka ketika Tony Stark sedang berkonsentrasi membuat penemuan-penemuannya." Ujar Baekhyun ketika ia kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil kue dan teh hangat.

"Aku justru lebih suka Captain America," komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian tertawa, "Apa karena kau tentara?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian ia duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan jarak yang aman tentunya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mungkin, namun sepertinya lebih dari itu," jawab Chanyeol dan kemudian ia bersin-bersin.

Sejak tadi Chanyeol jadi bersin-bersin terus, Baekhyun jadi khawatir dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memimum obat, namun lelaki itu tak mau.

"Kau yakin tidak mau minum obat, karena sepertinya kau flu," tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan melanjutkan menonton film.

Ditengah-tengah Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol yang memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Dalam benak Baekhyun ia yakin kalau Chanyeol itu sakit. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena mengundang Chanyeol ke apartemennya di cuaca seperti hari ini. Ia khawatir namun Chanyeol akan selalu bilang ia tidak apa-apa kalau Baekhyun menawarinya obat.

Setelah film selesai Chanyeol sudah tertidur. Kakinya yang panjang menjulur di sofa -yang bisa dijadikan tempat tidur- tempat mereka duduk berdampingan. Kepalanya terkulai lemah kesamping dengan selimut menutupi leher sampai perutnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, memegang dahinya dan benar dugaannya, lelaki itu memang sakit. Sejak ia melihat Chanyeol dibandara memang lelaki itu terlihat tidak sehat juga ketika makan malam di Alexandros Greek, lelaki itu terlihat kurang nafsu makan.

Apa semua tentara selalu menutup-nutupi keadaannya? Kyuhyun juga selalu bilang ia tidak apa-apa padahal Baekhyun tahu kalau kakaknya itu sedang sakit, baru ketika sudah parah dan drop, kakaknya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan omelan Baekhyun tentang menjaga kesehatan.

Chanyeol tak bergerak sedikit pun ketika Baekhyun memegang dahinya. Segera wanita itu memberikan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh besar Chanyeol dan mengambil kompres penurun panas serta obat yang ia punya.

Pengalaman merawat ayah dan kakaknya ketika mereka demam memang berguna.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan menempelkan kompres ke dahinya yang panas. "Baekhyun-ssi..." bisik Chanyeol.

"Ssssh, kau demam. Apa kau sedang sakit ketika kau datang kesini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan obat yang harus Chanyeol minum.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian nyengir lemah, "Aku baru sembuh," akhirnya lelaki itu mengakui.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Pantas saja. Jet lag, lalu sengaja keluar saat salju turun lebat, tentu saja kau sakit lagi," katanya kemudian memberikan obat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan selain meminum obat dan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun untuk istirahat. "Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika makan malam nanti, sekarang kau harus tidur." Katanya lembut sembari merapikan selimut yang Chanyeol pakai.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Saat seperti ini ia jadi semakin merindukan kakak dan ayahnya di Korea. Ketika Kyuhyun sakit kakaknya itu akan berubah menjadi sangat manja bahkan terkadang membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan membaca jurnal yang sedang ia teliti untuk bahan referensi tugasnya namun ia tak bisa karena ia terus saja memikirkan Korea. Apa mungkin karena ia melihat seorang yang baru datang dari Korea dan lusa akan kembali lagi ia jadi merindukan Korea, Baekhyun tak tahu. Ia rindu segalanya yang ada disana. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan di Hongdae dan bersepeda di tepi sungai Han. Ia pun ingin pergi ke Jeju dan memetik buah jeruk secara langsung dan membawanya pulang untuk ia makan sendiri. Rindu itu tak bisa terpuaskan dengan hanya melihat foto-foto saja. Ia rindu suasana makan malam bersama ayah dan kakaknya dengan masakan bibi Kang yang sangat menggugah selera.

Baekhyun ingin pulang...

Terlarut dalam lamunan, sang calon psikolog itu baru sadar ada panggilan masuk.

Itu dari Kyuhyun.

Ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya dan berjalan menuju dapur agar ia tak mengganggu tidur pasien dadakannya.

"Halo"

"Baek! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai, kakaknya ini pasti ingin mengetahui soal Chanyeol bukan tentangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak!" jawab Baekhyun ceria.

"Syukurlah. Apa kau sedang bersama Chanyeol? Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"

BINGO, benarkan tebakan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ssi sedang bersamaku. Ia sedang tidur di apartemenku sekarang"

"Apa?! Baek, aku kan sudah bilang jangan membawa dia ke apartemenmu"

Baekhyun kemudian mencoba memberi pengertian kepada kakaknya yang kelewat kaget dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti. "Jadi, jangan salahkan Chanyeol-ssi kalau ia sakit dan salju turun dengan lebat diluar."

"Ya, aku mengerti, tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik dan juga jaga temanku yang lemah itu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Siap, boss!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol untuk makan malam. Demamnya sudah sedikit turun, dan wanita itu lega karenanya.

Chanyeol memakan bubur itu dengan perlahan namun Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya dan memutuskan untuk menyuapi yang sedang sakit.

"Aku penasaran, apakah ketika kau dinas di luar negeri atau di luar kota ada yang bisa merawatmu ketika sakit? Karena kulihat kau tidak bisa merawat diri sendiri ketika sakit." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada, tentu saja ketika aku bertugas di luar, ada tenaga medis yang siap siaga merawat, dan biasanya mereka sangat cantik," ujar Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun mendecih kemudian kembali menyuapi Chanyeol, "Kau ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun lagi. "Oh ya, besok aku ingin ke London, maukah kau mengantarku kesana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "London? Eiy, sembuh saja belum kau mau memintaku mengantarmu ke London?" ejeknya.

"Aku yakin kalau kau yang merawat, besok aku akan sembuh."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, lelaki ini memang pandai berkata-kata dan cengirannya itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Kesal dalam artian yang bagus.

"Kita bisa naik kereta atau bus untuk pergi ke London." Jelas Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mana yang lebih cepat?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Tentu saja kereta, hanya perlu 2 jam untuk sampai ke London dengan kereta."

"Benarkah? Kalau dengan bus?"

"Umm, bisa 5-6 jam baru bisa sampai ke London."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kita pakai kereta saja"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah baikkan keesokkan harinya dan ia pamit untuk kembali ke hotel untuk mandi.

Baekhyun memberinya payung agar ia tak sakit lagi dan akan menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya untuk pergi ke London.

"Bersiap-siaplah, karena hari ini adalah kencan kita yang pertama" ujar Chanyeol tadi sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemennya.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi, Baekhyun buru-buru menyiapkan air hangat untuk ia mandi. Bagaimana pun juga hari ini adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol ada di Inggris, dan juga 'kencan' yang pertama untuk mereka.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di hotel karena ia mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk kembali ke Korea. Dalam hati ia masih ingin tetap di Inggris, menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun dan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

Mengingat kemarin Baekhyun sudah merawatnya, perasaan sayang itu makin bertambah dan berkumpul dihatinya yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Sentuhan Baekhyun sangatlah lembut. Cara ia memberi perhatian padanya juga membuat dirinya hangat. Ia tahu sekarang kalau Baekhyun tipikal orang yang cepat khawatir akan banyak hal.

Contohnya ketika ia batuk, wanita itu akan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol dan menanyakan keadaannya. Lalu ketika makan, Baekhyun khawatir jika makanannya terlalu panas padahal tidak.

Ia segera menuju kamar mandi karena hari sudah siang, ia tak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu agar ia bisa segera pergi ke London bersama Baekhyun.

Dengan kemeja putih dan long coat hitam, Chanyeol pun kemudian meninggalkan hotel untuk menjemput 'kekasihnya' untuk kencan pertama di bulan Desember yang dingin.

Baekhyun baru saja mandi dan dengan segera memakai pakaiannya yang ia pilih. Udara terlalu dingin maka ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan turtle neck hitam serta maxi dress warna cream diatas mata kaki dan long coat hitam untuk melindunginya dari dingin. Ia juga dengan sengaja merias wajahnya, tak berlebihan namun sedikit berbeda dari Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Apa aku harus memakai lipstick merah ini?" bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan helaan nafas, ia pun memutuskan untuk memakai lipstick merah yang ia punya namun tak pernah ia pakai itu.

Sudah jam 2 siang, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan rencana kencan mereka itu. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin kemudian cemberut karena bibirnya yang merah terlihat berlebihan. "Ah, aku harus menghapus ini." Putusnya.

Baru saja ia mau mengambil tissue untuk menghapus lipstick merahnya, ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menyalakan bel dan itu adalah Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu, ia terpesona melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih tampan dari hari-hari kemarin. Tissue yang tadinya akan ia pakai untuk menghapus riasan bibirnya, kini ia remas karena Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap untuk kencan, Nona?" tanya Chanyeol penuh canda.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, menuruti permainan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil tasku."

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di stasiun, Chanyeol membeli dua tiket menuju London.

"Kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi, untung saja kita sampai disini sekarang," ujar Chanyeol lega.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kalau kita kehabisan tiket kereta, kan bisa menunggu untuk keberangkatan selanjutnya."

Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng, "...atau kita bisa naik bus saja, ya kan? 5 jam perjalanan pasti akan menyenangkan."

Didalam kereta mereka duduk berdampingan. Baekhyun duduk didekat jendela karena ia ingin menikmati pemandangan. Siapalah Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan wanita itu. Keduanya duduk di tempat duduk paling berlakang gerbong.

Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan musik bersamanya, kemudian mereka menyanyi dengan pelan bersama-sama. Wanita itu memang penuh dengan energi, dan ia juga bisa menyumbangkan energi itu pada orang yang ada disekitarnya. Baekhyun dengan senang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seakan-akan ia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang mengadakan konser.

"I got all I need when I got you and I," Baekhyun menanyikan lirik lagu itu kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat wanita itu terlihat begitu menghayati konsernya. "I look around me and see sweet life¬!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengambil kamera yang ia bawa. Ketika lensa kamera itu dihadapkan pada Baekhyun, wanita itu kemudian berpose lucu dengan memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipipi.

Bukannya mengambil foto, dibalik lensa Chanyeol terdiam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar ia tak mencubit Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Lagu-lagu berikutnya Baekhyun masih bersenandung pelan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan diluar. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan membiarkan dirinya terpesona oleh wajah Baekhyun walaupun dari samping. Bulu matanya yang lentik menambah keindahan mata biru laut itu. Pipinya juga tembam menggemaskan dan bibirnya yang memang merah ditegaskan dengan lipstick merah.

Terdengar Aerosmith dengan I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing terputar.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _Cause I'll miss you babe_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Dalam hati Chanyeol setuju dengan lirik itu, kenapa begitu pas dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Mulai sekarang lagu itu akan menjadi favoritenya, terimakasih Baekhyun, putus Chanyeol.

Setengah perjalanan, Baekhyun meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat foto yang sudah Chanyeol ambil. Hatinya tertegun ketika isi dari kameranya itu semua adalah wajah dirinya. Dalam satu pose, lelaki itu mengambil banyak gambar. Ada satu foto dimana ia sedang menatap lurus kedepan kamera dengan ekspresi polosnya dan Baekhyun jadi malu akan hal itu.

"Duh, wajahku." Komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian melihat foto yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan tertawa, "Kenapa? Kupikir yang itu lucu. Lihat pipimu sedikit offside –gemuk-, seperti hamster."

Baekhyun kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Jahat! Padahal aku sudah diet namun aku tak bisa merubah pipi ini." Keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka jika Baekhyun diet. "Kenapa diet? Kau cantik dengan pipi itu."

Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri dipuji seperti itu kemudian menyembunyikan itu dengan iseng mengambil foto Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di London, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke London Eye. Baekhyun belum pernah kesana, ia takut ketinggian.

"Wah, indah sekali," komentar Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetaran. Chanyeol mengetahui itu dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Memegangnya erat dan wanita itu sedikit lega dan malu karena akhirnya lelaki itu memegang tangannya untuk pertama kali.

Mereka pun bertukar senyum. Seakan Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih dan Chanyeol bilang sama-sama.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke Tower Bridge dan Chanyeol banyak mengambil foto Baekhyun lagi.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Kau kan bukan fotografer, berhenti mengambil fotoku tanpa izin," canda Baekhyun. "Berikan kamera itu padaku, sekarang giliranku untuk menjadi fotografer" katanya riang.

Baekhyun dengan senang mengambil beberapa gambar Chanyeol dan meminta pengunjung untuk mengambil foto untuk mereka berdua. Masih tampak kaku, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan wanita itu tak kalah kakunya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang prajurit. Setelah selesai, mereka pun buru-buru melepaskan diri dari yang lain. Kemudian mengecek foto tersebut dan tertawa melihat ekspresi kaku keduanya.

Hari mulai malam, dan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan disekitaran sungai Thames dan memutuskan makan malam disana karena ia hampir lupa jika keduanya belum makan.

Tanpa mempedulikan 'diet'nya Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian jadi ikut bernafsu makan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Baekhyun banyak bercerita tentang pengalamannya ketika menjadi relawan saat ia di Korea.

"Pernah aku menemukan seorang anak yang masih muda tapi sudah harus membiayai kehidupan keluarganya, tentu saja banyak sekali tekanan yang ia rasakan. Bahkan ia tak bisa bersekolah." Ujar Baekhyun sedih.

"Ada juga anak-anak kesepian karena orangtuanya sangat sibuk sampai-sampai ia mencari kesenangan lain diluar dan itu cukup menyedihkan karena ia memilih untuk mabuk sebagai jalan keluarnya."

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita, wanita itu memang bawel namun Chanyeol suka mendengarkan suara Baekhyun. Bagai seorang ibu yang sedang mendogeng.

Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu All Of Me yang diputar oleh pemilik restaurant tempat mereka makan.

Kenapa lagu-lagu cinta yang ia dengar hari ini terasa begitu pas. Semua seakan menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini ketika ia tergila-gila akan Baekhyun.

Pada awalnya Chanyeol pikir ia tertarik pada Baekhyun karena rupanya yang menawan namun tiga hari bersama wanita itu sudah merubah segalanya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari karena itu.

Lagu cinta mana lagi yang akan ia dengar dan tiba-tiba menjadi favoritenya.

Setelah makan malam, mereka pun berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Thames. Lampu-lampu malam yang indah menerangi jalanan dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan masing-masing ada di samping, terkadang bersentuhan dan membuat keduanya gugup.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berbagi kehangatan bersama. Baekhyun dengan ragu juga ikut menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dan diam-diam tersenyum.

"Apa kau mengambil psikologi klinis saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol memecah kecanggungan.

"Ya, aku mengambil psikologi klinis, jadi aku bisa bekerja dirumah sakit dan membantu dokter."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, " Uh, berapa lama lagi kau akan menyelesaikan kuliahmu?" tanya Chanyeol, ia pun berhenti dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersandar kesalah satu pembatas antara tempat pejalan kaki dan sungai Thames.

"Satu tahun lagi, jika semua berjalan lancar." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jadi satu tahun lagi kita harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh."

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol, "Memangnya hubungan seperti apa yang sedang kita jalani sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi untuk kedua kalinya tentang hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih jemari Baekhyun yang terhias cincin pemberiannya dan perlahan melepas cincin itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis karena ia tak mau cincin itu lepas dari jemarinya.

"Memangnya Nona Baekhyun ini ingin kita menjadi apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman nakalnya.

Baekhyun kemudian cemberut, "Kau datang pada ayahku, melamar aku dan memberi aku cincin. Secara teknis kalau begitu aku ini tunanganmu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. "Tapi, aku belum pernah berkencann seperti orang kebanyakan, dimana lelaki datang padaku kemudian menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih." Keluh Baekhyun. "Terakhir kali aku nyaris punya kekasih, Kyuhyun menghalanginya."

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh dan membuat Baekhyun sebal. "Kalau begitu, apa Byun Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wanita dihadapannya yang hanya bisa menatapnya balik.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan kembali berkata, "Sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasihku selama dua detik," katanya kemudian menunjukkan cincin yang tadi ia ambil dari jemari Baekhyun. "Dan sekarang aku ingin memintamu menjadi istriku seperti apa yang aku minta pada ayahmu. Apa kau menerimaku Baekhyun?"

Dalam hati Baekhyun ingin tertawa pasrah karena baru dua detik Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya sekarang ia sudah melamarnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada ayahnya. Lelaki itu tak bisa lebih romantis lagi dari ini bukan?

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sehingga Chanyeol meneruskan.

"Tapi Byun Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya dahulu, dan juga ia harus mengenal Park Chanyeol dahulu bukan?" lanjut Chanyeol, "Dan yang paling penting, Byun Baekhyun ingin merasakan memiliki seorang kekasih, maka Park Chanyeol akan menurutinya." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian memakaikan cincin itu kembali pada jemari yang indah itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi..." bisik Baekhyun. Wanita itu sungguh bahagia, lelaki dihadapannya ini ternyata mengerti betul bahwa ia butuh waktu, ia ingin lebih mengenal siapa Chanyeol dan apa yang ia lakukan.

Namun sekarang, Baekhyun yakin akan satu hal yaitu ia tak akan menyesal menerima Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

"Satu tahun lagi, Baekhyun, satu tahun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk segera lulus dan kembali ke Korea."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Oh ya, karena sekarang kita sudah 'jelas', bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lebih nyaman?"

Baekhyun berkedip, "Kak Chanyeol?" katanya pelan.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang. "Ya, ya, ya, panggil aku kakak karena aku sudah lelah mendengar kau memanggilku dengan sapaan formal." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau akan memanggilku apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

.

Mereka pulang ke Manchester hampir tengah malam. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke apartemennya karena ia juga harus mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Kakak besok kembali ke Korea pukul berapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas coatnya dan sedikit aneh dengan sapaan barunya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku harus berangkat pagi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara kalau begitu," Baekhyun pun kemudian berjalan untuk mengantar Chanyeol ke pintu.

Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng, "Kau tidak usah mengantarku ke bandara, aku yakin kau lelah."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Jadi, ia akan sendirian lagi di Inggris setelah Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun benci perpisahan, ia tak suka sendirian lagi. Ia jadi ingat pada kakak dan ayahnya lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin ke bandara," ujar Baekhyun sedih, suaranya bergetar.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun, mata biru itu berkaca-kaca dan memohon padanya. "Ah, Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ditanya seperti itu akhirnya Baekhyun menangis didepan Chanyeol, seperti anak kecil sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus membawa wanita itu masuk dan memeluknya. "Baek, kalau kau mengantarku nanti siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang? Ssh..."

"Aku ingin ikut ke Korea, aku rindu ayah dan kakakku," adu Baekhyun sedih. Sudah sejak Chanyeol datang, perasaan rindunya kian menjadi.

"Sebentar lagi, satu tahun lagi kau bisa pulang, hanya sebentar," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Wanita itu hanya kembali menangis sampai ia tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Heheh, pusing pala aku nih.**

 **Sorry updatenya lama udah gitu gajelas lagi update-annya**

 **Well, well ternyata antara nulis dan nugas itu tak bisa sinkron yaa, hehehe dan diriku sudah liburan semesteran hehehe**

 **Di chapter ini keliatan Baekhyunnya lebih bawel dan aktif ya disbanding Chanyeol whaha. Oh ya, untuk chap ini sama mungkin chap kedepan bakal pake fast pace :") hehe**

 **Hope u forgive me**.

DON'T BASH OR USE A HARSH LANGUAGE HERE

/karena aku suka kelembutan seperti lembutnya Baekhyun/

Btw, ada yg komen nanya nanya tentang diriku hmm, bingung balesnya dimana, kalian bisa PM ajaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, ini chapter 3! Tebak apa yang berubah, hihihi**

 **Read my after notes, O.K?**

 **WAJIB, DEMI KEMANUSIAAN! :p**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah disibukkan dengan tugas akhirnya, penelitian yang sedang ia lakukan benar-benar menyita semua waktu dan tenaganya. Sehun selalu memarahi Baekhyun karena wanita itu tak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat selesai." Begitulah alasan Baekhyun ketika ia bertemu Sehun untuk makan malam.

"Sebegitu ingin cepat pulangkah kau Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun sambil ia menyesap minumannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, banyak alasan kenapa ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya, diantaranya memang pulang ke Korea. "Begitulah." Jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum.

Oh Sehun menatapnya curiga, "Ingin pulang kerumah atau ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Chanyeol?" godanya.

Baekhyun membeliakkan matanya, lalu tersipu malu. "Ish, berhentilah!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh, kemudian melirik cincin yang menghiasi jemari Baekhyun. Semenjak kunjungan Chanyeol natal tahun kemarin, Baekhyun jadi lebih bersemangat kuliah. Bukan berarti sebelumnya dia tak bersamangat, namun setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol ia jadi memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Sehun tersenyum karena setidaknya Baekhyun punya seseorang yang membangkitkan semangatnya dari dalam. Dan tak lupa juga sekarang Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan penampilannya. Dasar wanita.

Baekhyun memakan makanan pesanannya dengan lahap, Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya apa anak itu sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari atau apa. "Baekhyun, pelan-pelan." Pinta Sehun, khawatir wanita itu tersedak. Benar saja tak lama kemudian wanita itu tersedak, Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena Baekhyun memang butuh banyak bantuan.

.

Baekhyun berhasil lulus ujian sidang, ia berhasil dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukkan Natasha teman dekatnya. Chris, Robert, Natasha serta Leticia menungguinya ujian sidang. Akhirnya ia lulus, akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Korea.

Malam harinya setelah ia merayakan kelulusan bersama teman-teman dekatnya, Baekhyun menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kakaknya benar-benar terdengar bahagia dan berjanji akan datang ke Inggris saat wisuda. Kyuhyun juga akan memberitahu ayahnya dan mengajaknya untuk bersama-sama datang ke Inggris. Sehun yang sudah tahu sejak siang mengiriminya bunga mawar ke apartemennya juga boneka teddy bear coklat yang lucu dan bisa bicara, memberi selamat dan meminta maaf karena Sehun harus ke Jepang hari itu juga.

Satu-satunya orang yang belum Baekhyun beritahu adalah kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Ia kemudian menghubungi nomor Chanyeol.

Sudah 7 bulan mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, tak jarang mereka bertengkar kecil. Sebagian besar karena Baekhyun yang manja namun Chanyeol tak bisa peka pada keadaan. Namun pada akhirnya, sebagai orang yang lebih tua dalam hubungan mereka, Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dengan caranya yang unik.

Saat ulang tahun Baekhyun di bulan Mei, Chanyeol mengiriminya paket berupa sekotak surat, berisi pesan-pesan ulang tahun dan memberi semangat pada Baekhyun dan 24 surat cinta dari Chanyeol, sesuai dengan umur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bilang ia harus meminta prajurit bawahannya untuk menulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, karena menurut pria itu, semakin banyak yang mendoakannya maka semakin selamat pula lah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari prajurit-prajurit itu, kebanyakan mendoakannya agar cepat pulang ke Korea dan menikah dengan sang komandan agar Chanyeol tak terlalu galak. Surat-surat cinta dari Chanyeol juga membuatnya tertawa, kadang membuatnya terharu. Kekasihnya itu mungkin sedikit ketinggalan zaman, namun dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia sangat menyukai kado yang 'ketinggalan zaman' itu.

Robert dan Chris tak henti-hentinya menggoda Baekhyun akan kado ulang tahun itu, namun bagi Natasha dan Leticia itu merupakan hal paling romantis, mereka sampai iri.

Chanyeol mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Halo, Baek?" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang berat dan Baekhyun sukai.

"Oppa, kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

"Umm, aku baru saja akan menuju ke lapangan. Ada apa sayang?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah setiap kali Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Tebak apa yang akan kuberi tahu padamu," Baekhyun tersenyum.

Terdengar Chanyeol memberi perintah pada bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya lalu kembali fokus pada perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Umm, apa ya, apa berat badanmu naik lagi?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ish! Bukan itu, coba tebak lagi!" perintah sang putri.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa menebak-nebak."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, "Aku lulus ujian!" Baekhyun mengumumkan dengan nada riang.

"Kau serius Baekhyun? Selamat sayang, akhirnya kau lulus juga, aku hampir mati menantimu disini." Ujar Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun terkekeh, kekasihnya memang suka berlebihan, "Kau berlebihan, kalau begitu apa kau akan datang dihari kelulusanku dua bulan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

Yang ia ajak bicara terdiam, membuat wanita yang tengah bahagia itu jadi mengerutkan keningnya, "Oppa, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Uh, ya sayang, aku akan mengabarimu nanti soal itu, yang pasti aku sangat senang kau akhirnya bisa lulus, aku bangga padamu," ujar Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan senyum Chanyeol saat itu, oh ia sangat rindu akan dirinya, walaupun mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali, namun bersama Chanyeol, wanita itu merasa semua yang ia lewati itu nyata adanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek", ujar Chanyeol kemudian, membuat pipi tembam sang kekasih bersemu.

"Aku juga..."

.

.

.

Dibulan September, Baekhyun akhirnya merayakan kelulusannya. Disampingnya kini adalah Kyuhyun dan sang ayah. Wanita itu tampak cantik, namun ada yang kurang diwajahnya, senyumnya tidak seceria Baekhyun biasanya, terimakasih pada Park Chanyeol.

 _Sehari sebelumnya_...

Kyuhyun dan sang ayah datang ke Manchester bersama-sama. Baekhyun sangat senang ketika bertemu mereka di bandara, ditemani oleh Sehun tentunya.

"Lihatlah! Adik kecilku sudah besar sekarang", Kyuhyun dengan sumringah memeluk adiknya. Sedangkan sang ayah menyapa Sehun hangat seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tuan Byun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun membalas senyumannya, "Baik, tetapi hari ini Baekhyun membuatku sedikit kerepotan karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menjemput anda serta kakaknya di bandara, sampai-sampai aku harus bangun pagi sekali."

Byun Jongkook serta Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cemberut kemudian mencubit perut Sehun.

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dahulu?" ajak Baekhyun manja. Siapalah Byun Jongkook jika tak menuruti apa yang anak gadisnya mau.

Malam harinya Baekhyun sibuk dengan handphone cantik miliknya, ayahnya sedang beristirahat dikamar tamu di apartemen Baekhyun, sedangkan kakaknya sedang asyik menonton pertandingan bola di TV.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah adiknya yang sedang memandangi handphone dengan intens, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya mencebik, "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, kemudian melirik kakaknya galak, "Apa temanmu tidak berniat untuk mengabariku dia akan datang atau tidak, oppa?" ujarnya kesal.

Kyuhyun langsung menepuk jidatnya seperti baru teringat sesuatu, "Astaga, Baek! Aku lupa mengabarimu, Chanyeol tidak bisa kesini", ujarnya lembut dan hati-hati.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjeleasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana seorang tentara bekerja?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, rasanya ingin menangis, bukan karena kekasihnya yang tidak bisa datang, namun karena lelaki itu tidak memberitahunya secara langsung ketika mereka berbicara lewat telepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun sangat ingat ketika ia berbincang dengan kekasihnya itu, ia sama sekali tidak membicarakan soal pesta kelulusan, mereka berbincang tentang hal-hal yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan setelah ia kembali ke Korea. Chanyeol juga tak memberitahu apapun tentang pekerjaannya.

"...dan pekerjaannya kali ini sangat mendadak, Baek"

Baekhyun kemudian mengagguk dan mematikan handphonenya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidur lebih awal, aku tak ingin kelihatan lelah besok, selamat malam, kak!", ujar si cantik kemudian ia menuju kekamarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak yang merasa tidak enak.

Kenyataannya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tidur, dalam hatinya ada sedikit percikan rasa kecewa bahwa kekasihnya tak bisa datang di hari istimewanya, hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu dan wanita itu yakin kalau Chanyeol juga menunggu hari dimana ia akhirnya lulus. Namun sedikit banyak Baekhyun mengerti kalau pekerjaan kekasihnya memang selalu menuntut lelaki itu untuk siap siaga, dan menjadikan kepentingan pribadinya menjadi nomor kesekian. Hati wanita itu terasa ngilu, ia harus rela akan kenyataan itu. Ia harus selalu rela dan mengerti ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa selalu ada bersamanya, disisinya kapan saja wanita itu mau.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia mengerti akan pekerjaan Chanyeol, bahwa ia seharusnya bangga mempunyai kekasih yang bertanggung jawab seperti lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Teman-teman seperjuangannya saat ini sedang membantu Baekhyun bebenah apartemen, karena ia akan segera kembali ke Korea. Ayahnya dan juga Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Korea seminggu yang lalu sehari setelah acara wisuda berlangsung karena lagi-lagi alasan pekerjaan yang tak bisa diganggu.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat teman-temannya dengan antusias membantunya memasukkan barang kedalam dus-dus besar. Chris dan Natasha yang paling bersemangat.

"Baekhyun, can I have this photo?" tanya Leticia sambil memegang foto dirinya yang sedang bersama dengan Baekhyun pada saat liburan musim panas dua tahun lalu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yes, ofcourse you can have it, Cia", katanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan buku-buku kedalam dus.

"Baekhyun¬", kali ini suara Robert yang memanggilnya, "Harus aku taruh dimana kotak ini?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengangkat kotak berwarna merah muda cerah pada Baekhyun. Itu kotak hadiah yang berisi surat-surat cinta dari Chanyeol.

"Umm, yang itu taruh di meja saja, aku akan menaruhnya di koperku", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih merasuki dirinya karena Park Chanyeol belum juga menghubunginya.

Sudah 2 minggu ini ia tak bicara dengannya...

Wanita 24 tahun itu sudah mengirimi kekasihnya pesan, menanyakan keadaannya dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, namun sama sekali tak ada balasan dari lelaki itu. Kadang jika Baekhyun sedang sendirian, ia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah menjalin hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol adalah keputusan yang tepat? Apa menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu adalah hal yang ia inginkan? Lelaki itu bukannya tidak sering meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, membuat dirinya khawatir juga walaupun seharusnya ia tak perlu seperti itu. Apakah seperti ini rasanya berpacaran, begitulah yang selalu ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Jika ia menilik teman-temannya yang berpacaran, nampaknya tidak seperti ini. Jika sudah berpikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, ia yakin kalau hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memang sedikit berbeda. Hubungan jarak jauh dengan intensitas berkomunikasi yang tidak terlalu sering. Ya itulah mereka, mau tak mau ia harus menerima kehidupan percintaannya yang pertama berjalan seperti saat ini.

Malam harinya ketika semua teman-temannya sudah pulang, Baekhyun mengambil kotak hadiah dari Chanyeol yang Robert taruh diatas meja makan. Ia memandanginya kemudian membawa kotak itu kedalam kamar untuk ia taruh didalam koper. Lalu ia tertidur sambil memegang handphone, memperlihatkan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol yang dulu-dulu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di markas tempatnya tinggal dini hari setelah dua minggu lebih ia pergi ke perbatasan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Menjadi seorang lelaki single, pekerjaan seperti itu tak bisa dihindarkan, atasannya selalu saja beralasan, 'kau kan masih sendiri, tak ada yang menunggumu dirumah', ia hanya bisa menurut walaupun dalam dirinya ingin menolak. Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang akan merayakan wisuda, Chanyeol mungkin akan baik-baik saja, tapi tugas itu datang bertepatan dengan hari penting kekasihnya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah berencana untuk pergi ke Manchester untuk menemui Baekhyun dan memberikan selamat secara langsung, kemudian membawanya kembali ke Korea bersama.

Hal yang menambah buruk suasana adalah keterbatasan signal ditempatnya bekerja, ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya, ia yakin wanita itu akan marah ketika ia menghubunginya lagi.

Bicara soal signal, ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya kemudian menyalakannya.

Hal pertama yang muncul adalah senyum Baekhyun, penghias wallpaper handphonenya sekaligus pelepas lelah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian membuka kotak pesan, isinya adalah sang kakak, ibunya dan satu yang spesial adalah dari Baekhyun.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Balas aku, aku khawatir._

 _Aku ingin bicara denganmu, aku kesepian..._

 _Kau dimana? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggumu._

 _Aku merindukanmu. Hubungi aku ketika kau sudah bisa_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca itu semua, namun dalam hati ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding, pukul 1.30 berarti di Manchester sudah pukul 9.30, ia pun kemudian menghubungi Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Chanyeol kembali mencoba menghubunginya namun nihil, Baekhyun tak menjawabnya.

Kalau begitu, besok ia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan perihal adiknya yang sulit dihubungi.

.

Chanyeol harus bersyukur dengan tidur selama 4 jam yang ia dapat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ia pun kemudian mengecek jam di handphonenya jam 12 siang, kemudian ia melihat notification sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _Aku sudah sampai di Korea._

Dengan itu Chanyeol langsung bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk dan mandi. Sedikit merutuki dirinya karena ia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya sudah pulang, ia pasti lupa.

Dengan memakai seragamnya – tentu saja, ia harus bertemu dengan Byun Jongkook, yang benar saja – kemudian ia segera berangkat kekediaman kekasihnya, tentu setelah memberikan instruksi ini dan itu pada bawahannya.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah keluarga Byun yang luas. Lelaki itu disambut oleh pelayan rumah tersebut, kemudian bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Park! Kapan kau sampai disini?" tanyanya terkejut kemudian menghampiri temannya. Kedua laki-laki berseragam itu melempar senyum yang hanya mereka tahu artinya. "Adikku sedang tidur, ia kelelahan katanya", lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa ditanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku merasa bersalah padanya, karena sudah menghilang selama hampir 3 minggu", ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, adikku memang khawatir, tapi aku yakin ia mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan temannya. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangan, "Sudah saatnya makan siang, sebentar lagi ayahku akan sampai dirumah, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja, siapa tahu Baekhyun akan bangun saat makan siang," ajak Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi kaku karena Kyuhyun bilang kalau ayahnya akan makan siang dirumah. Hubungannya dengan Byun Jongkook belum begitu jelas, apakah berjalan dengan baik atau tidak, namun lelaki itu tidak perlu takut bukan?

Jika ingin menikahi anak gadisnya, dekati dulu ayahnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan. Mereka berbincang-bincang, kadang Chanyeol menggoda temannya yang saat ini sedang mendekati seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu kalau adikku sudah pulang?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ia mengirimiku pesan," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuang nafas kasar, "Dasar, aku yakin saat ia turun dari pesawat hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mengabarimu, kau apakan adikku sampai bisa seperti itu?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun itu benar, maka Chanyeol akan sangat senang, karena artinya Baekhyun selalu ingat dengannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Byun Jongkook memasuki ruang makan, disebelahnya adalah Baekhyun yang menggelayut di lengan sang ayah, sangat amat manja dengan piyamanya yang berwarna kuning bergambar bebek-bebek kecil, serta rambut yang diikat seadanya.

"Ayah, aku mengantuk tapi aku lapar," katanya manja.

"Kalau begitu kau makan dulu, lalu kau bisa tidur lagi", jawab ayahnya sabar.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan memberi hormat ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan sang jendral. "Selamat siang." ujarnya sopan.

Byun Jongkook hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian menoleh kearah anak perempuannya yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang ayah. Ia pun kemudian tertawa, "Baekhyun-ah, lihat siapa yang datang, kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" goda Byun Jongkook sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti ayahnya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena ia malu sekali sudah bermanja-manja didepan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian duduk disebelah oppanya yang tiada henti terkekeh melihat kejadian itu. Sang adik tak segan-segan memukul lengan oppanya.

"Park Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau sampai disini?" tanya Byun Jongkook yang sudah duduk ditempatnya.

"Siap, 20 menit yang lalu", jawabnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keduanya, kekasihnya terlihat kaku sekali saat berbicara pada ayahnya, dan ayahnya juga tak kalah kaku, ia memasang wajah angkuhnya ketika bicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, kasihan Baekhyun kelaparan", ujar Kyuhyun.

Saat makan, Byun Jongkook mengajak Chanyeol berbincang sedikit-sedikit kekakuan diantara mereka mulai mencair seiring perbincangan yang mereka lakukan, sedangkan Baekhyun tak ada habisnya mencuri-curi pandang pada kekasihnya yang baru pertama kalinya ia lihat mengenakan seragam. Hal itu tertangkap penglihatan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menyeringai, adiknya tentu saja akan begitu.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun menyibukkan diri untuk mengupas apel, sedangkan ayahnya sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke kantornya. Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri, membuat Byun Jongkook menatapnya.

"Izin! Apakah saya boleh mengajak Baekhyun keluar hari Sabtu ini?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menaruh pisau yang ia pegang. Kyuhyun juga tak kalah terkejut namun tetap melanjutkan memakan apel yang adiknya kupas. Menyaksikan pertunjukan menarik antara temannya dan sang ayah.

Byun Jongkook menaikan alisnya, "Mau kau ajak kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Byun Jongkook, "Lebih spesifik."

"Makan malam di Myeongdong, karena ia bilang ingin makan malam di Myeongdong ketika ia sudah sampai di Korea." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, ia dan Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat berbicara satu sama lain, namun lihatlah kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini saja, hari Sabtu aku ingin Baekhyun ada dirumah karena kupastikan tempat makan disana akan ramai, kau boleh kesini jika kau mau."

"Siap!"

Dan dengan itu Byun Jongkook pun pergi, ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan protes.

"Ish, ayah ada-ada saja, mana ada orang berkencan dihari kamis begini!", ujar Baekhyun sambil marah-marah.

Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk kembali bekerja juga. "Chanyeol, beri aku tumpangan, aku akan ke tempatmu. Tunggu sebentar aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun yang sedang kesal malah semakin kesal. Ia menghela nafas kasar, "Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa kekasihmu ini?" katanya sinis, kesal karena Chanyeol hanya berdiri memandanginya yang masih duduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan berlutut didepan wanita yang sedang kesal tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu hampir tiga minggu ini."

Baekhyun masih tetap diam, dalam hati bersorak karena Chanyeol sadar dan merasa bersalah.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun kali ini masih galak.

Sang kapten mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut, laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar butuh banyak bantuan. "Aduh, oppa! Kalau wanita sedang kesal begini, hibur lah, peluk atau apa, jangan diam saja begitu", jelas sang wanita dengan nada seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang ketahuan kabur dari sekolah.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri, kemudian membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Hampir satu tahun bersama akhirnya Baekhyun pulang juga, dan pelukan Chanyeol kian erat ketika ia merasakan kalau wanitanya itu tersenyum.

"I miss you", bisik Baekhyun.

"Me too, akhirnya kau pulang juga", jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, benar-benar senang melihat lelaki itu sehat dan saat ini memeluknya.

"Nanti malam jemput aku, jangan terlambat! Kau harus membawaku pergi secepatnya sebelum aku mati bosan", pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukan mereka kemudian menatap Baekhyun, "Kau baru sampai disini, dan kau sudah bosan?"

"Eung, Kyuhyun dan ayah tidak dirumah, aku pun tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi pastinya aku akan bosan sekali", jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau juga harus mandi ya. Lihat dirimu, piyama bebek dan sandal kelinci, menarik sekali bukan?", goda Chanyeol.

Menyadari perkataan Chanyeol, wanita itu pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya bersemu merah, antara malu dan marah. "OPPA!" kemudian ia pun berlari ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa karena tingkah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol buru-buru pulang kerumah ketika rapat selesai, sudah jam 6 dan ia harus sudah menjemput Baekhyun dirumahnya pukul 7.

Dengan jeans, kaos putih polos dibalut dengan jaket kulit yang tak ia tutup, Chanyeol pun berangkat ke kediaman Baekhyun. Sadar kalau ia tak membawa apa-apa, ia pun mampir untuk membeli buket bunga ditempat biasa ia membeli bunga untuk ibunya.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol disambut oleh kekasihnya yang sedang ada diruang tengah, sibuk menata kue-kue yang kelihatannya baru jadi di dalam toples bening.

"Oppa!", sapa Baekhyun semangat kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya yang mengulurkan buket bunga pada Baekhyun. "Untukku?" tanya Baekhyun sok polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yes, sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menggodamu tadi siang."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Uhhh, terimakasih!", katanya sambil memeluk buket bunga itu. "Kita berangkat sekarang? Atau kau ingin minum dulu?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, kalau kau sudah siap, ayo berangkat", ajak Chanyeol. "Oh, ya, ayahmu ada dirumah?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, sambil menaruh buket bunga pemberian Chanyeol dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. "Ayah sedang keluar, katanya ia harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam", jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menanyakan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun memotongnya, "Kakakku juga ikut."

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil dengan hati-hati mengingat ia sedang membawa seorang wanita yang ia sayangi dan juga anak perempuan satu-satunya dari orang yang ia hormati, belum juga wanita disebelahnya ini adalah adik dari sahabat dekatnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik – memang kapan ia tidak cantik, Park – prajurit itu susah payah untuk tetap konsentrasi pada jalanan. Wangi parfum mint Chanyeol dan strawberry dari Baekhyun memenuhi mobil kesayangan Chanyeol. Wanita itu memakai rok bermotif bunga-bunga biru sedikit diatas lutut, juga atasan turtle neck warna putih, kakinya dibalut dengan sepatu high heels warna senada, tidak terlalu tinggi, semua yang dipakai Baekhyun malam itu sama sekali tak berlebihan, semua terasa pas.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan ditempat yang wanita itu sukai. Lampu restoran yang redup tak bisa menutupi binar diwajah Baekhyun yang selalu memesona Chanyeol.

"Oppa mau pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pilihkan untukku, Baek", pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut dan ekspresi wajahnya amat serius membaca buku menu. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak seiring rentetan kata yang ia baca.

"Apa menu paling sehat di restoran ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada pelayan yang menunggu mereka.

Sang pelayan memberikan rekomendasinya, "Kalau begitu aku pesan itu", katanya.

Pelayan pun pergi setelah menulis makanan yang dipesan oleh Baekhyun, dan wanita itu tampak puas.

"Kau harus makan makanan yang sehat, oppa. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak memperhatikan makananmu", ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Begitulah, prinsipku adalah yang penting aku kenyang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak senang, "Mulai sekarang aku akan memperhatikan makanmu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, "Oke, aku akan menurut kalau begitu."

Wanita bahagia yang duduk dihadapannya kemudian menatapnya, seakan ia ingin meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baek", ujar Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Oppa..."

"Hm..."

"Thank you so much", bisik Baekhyun.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya, kau begitu baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku lah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah kau kencani"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kalau kekasih pertamaku adalah kau, aku tidak butuh yang lain."

.

Setelah makan malam dan berjalan-jalan, Baekhyun merengek minta diajak ke sungai Han. Baekhyun tiada hentinya memberi serangan-serangan mematikan berupa senyum manis pada Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan prajurit itu untuk mengikuti segala hal yang Baekhyun mau.

Salah satunya adalah makan ddeokbokki.

"Ahjussi, tolong beri bonus untukku ya", ujar Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, tangannya bertaut satu sama lain, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang menantikan mainannya. Baru Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan uang dari dompet, Baekhyun kemudian menepis tangannya dan membayar makanan yang ia beli menggunakan uangnya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk-duduk di tepi sungai, dengan Chanyeol yang kewalahan karena ddeokbokki yang Baekhyun beli sangat pedas. Pria itu tidak tahan pedas.

"Oppa, minum, minum", tawar Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat lucu, lihatlah wajahmu merah sekali", goda Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol kemudian mengelap keringat di pelipisnya, "Kau menertawakanku. Tega sekali kau, Baekhyun."

Setelah puas makan, mencocokan lidahnya dengan makanan Korea lagi, Baekhyun masih belum mau diajak pulang, bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak senang akan hal itu, justru sebaliknya, ia malah bersyukur Baekhyun betah pergi berlama-lama dengannya. Keduanya masih berada di tepi sungai Han, berdua didalam mobil Chanyeol yang hangat. Wanita blasteran itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, kekenyangan. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, yang sengaja menyalakan radio yang entah mengapa menyiarkan lagu-lagu slow yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"I love you, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Me too."

Mereka pun bertukar senyum, kemudian kembali menikmati malam yang tenang dengan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sesekali mengecupnya.

.

27, November Seoul

Hari itu cuaca cukup dingin, namun Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah mempunyai pekerjaan di RS tak jauh dari rumahnya tak patah semangat, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang selalu sibuk! Baekhyun berencana untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk kekasihnya yang sudah janji akan datang kerumahnya malam ini. Dokter Jo selaku dokter yang bekerja sama dengannya sudah memberi izin pada Baekhyun untuk pulang duluan karena memang tak ada pasien yang butuh di periksa kondisi kejiwaannya.

Maka di sore hari ia memutuskan untuk belanja ke supermarket, membeli bahan makanan yang akan ia masak.

Baekhyun adalah wanita yang peduli akan gizi, tak heran jika sekarang ia menjadi orang yang mengatur makanan yang ada dirumahnya. Semenjak Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, kulkas dirumahnya selalu dipenuhi makanan sehat. Keranjang buah yang biasanya hanya berisi buah seadanya, kini selalu berganti-ganti. Wanita itu akan marah jika ayah dan kakaknya tidak makan buah yang sudah ia beli. Ia juga mengganti gula yang ada di dapur dengan yang lebih sehat, susu, dan sari buah. Tak ada minuman keras seperti soju atau bir dirumahnya, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal pada adiknya.

Ditengah kesibukannya memilih-milih daging, seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun, membuyarkan konsentrasi sang psikolog.

"Baekhyun! Ternyata benar itu kau", sapa orang itu.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar, dan menaruh keranjang belanjanya yang sudah setengah penuh. "Bora eonni!", ujarnya riang, kemudian memeluk wanita yang belakangan ini jadi kekasih kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sendirian, kemana Chanyeol?", tanya Bora.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, "Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, aku sedang berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam. Eonni bergabunglah!"

Bora kemudian cemberut, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, tapi kakakmu mengajakku pergi keluar malam ini", jelasnya.

"Aish, kakakku pasti merepotkanmu terus ya? Bilang saja padaku kalau ia merepotkanmu, aku akan mengadu pada ayah."

Bora kemudian tertawa, "Tidak, kok! Ia bilang nanti malam ia harus bertemu temannya yang datang dari China. Entah siapa, ia tidak bilang padaku, mungkin Chanyeol kenal dengannya."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Benarkah? Aku akan coba bertanya padanya nanti."

Dengan begitu mereka pun berpisah, tentunya setelah sedikit bergosip tentang kekasih masing-masing.

.

Sampai dirumah, Baekhyun langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur. Bibi Kang juga ada di dapur sedikit-sedikit membantu Baekhyun.

"Wah, lihatlah, nona Baekhyun sudah jago memasak sekarang", puji Bibi Kang.

"Eiy, mana mungkin aku bisa menyaingi Bibi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi", jawab Baekhyun sambil memotong cumi-cumi. "Oh ya, Bi, aku ingin kau memastikan masakanku tidak asin, OK?"

Baekhyun teringat saat Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke Manchester dan ia memberikannya sup asin, sungguh sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih sangat malu jika terus mengingatnya.

"Siap, Tuan Putri."

.

Sudah pukul setengah delapan, Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun jadi cemas, tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu terlambat. Baekhyun sudah menghubungi pria itu namun handphonenya sedang tidak aktif.

Bibi Kang memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, wanita itu cemberut sambil melihat makanan diatas meja yang sudah dingin. Ia memegang handphone ditangannya seolah takut kalau Chanyeol akan menghubunginya.

Baekhyun masih duduk di tempat yang sama sampai pukul sepuluh malam, dan itu membuat bibi Kang jadi khawatir.

"Nona, mungkin Tuan Chanyeol ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Ujar bibi Kang penuh pengertian.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, namun senyum itu malah membuat bibi Kang jadi sedih. "Kalau begitu, bibi temani aku makan, aku belum makan."

Mereka pun akhirnya makan malam berdua, dalam kesunyian itu beberapa kali Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya. Setelah selesai makan, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Hampir tengah malam Chanyeol baru pulang dari markas besar. Kepalanya pusing karena banyak terjadi perdebatan disana yang membuahkan hasil bahwa ia harus pindah tugas ke pulau Jeju. Mungkin menurut orang itu akan menyenangkan, bertugas di pulau yang indah berarti setiap hari ia bisa berlibur. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol karena itu berarti ia harus pergi jauh dari Baekhyun. Lagi.

Yang benar saja, ketika ia tinggal di Seoul saja dia sulit bertemu dengan Baekhyun bagaimana ketika ia tinggal di Jeju? Ditambah lagi wanita itu sekarang sudah bekerja, mereka sama-sama sibuk.

Ia juga tidak lupa kalau malam ini ia punya janji untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun pasti akan marah sekali padanya karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Selama ini ia belum pernah merasakan kemarahan Baekhyun.

Pria itu kemudian menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia harus pergi ke rumah Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Baekhyun, ia ragu apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya ia menghubungi Kyuhyun yang kebetulan belum tidur.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya sembarangan di pekarangan rumah keluarga Byun. Membuka helmnya disambut oleh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya juga baru pulang dari suatu acara.

"Lihat wajahmu, berantakan sekali. Kau dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari markas setan." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tugas apalagi kali ini, ceritakan padaku, tapi kau harus masuk dulu."

Sesampainya didalam, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana perdebatan yang terjadi di markas soal penempatan tugas. Kemudian ia juga tidak lupa cerita tentang janjinya pada Baekhyun, dan dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengajak Chanyeol keruang makan dan melihat makanan yang sengaja adiknya itu sudah siapkan.

Chanyeol meringis. Baekhyun benar-benar niat memberikan kado spesial untuknya tapi ia bahkan tak bisa memberi tahu wanita itu kalau ia tidak bisa datang.

"Kalau begini aku makin tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun lagi", gumam Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengambilkan sekaleng minuman sari buah untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu sungguh ingin memberi temannya sekaleng bir, namun jangan harap itu akan ada di kulkas, terimakasih pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menerima kaleng minuman itu, kemudian menatap temannya seakan berkata 'yang benar saja?' namun Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Adikku tidak suka jika ada minuman beralkohol dirumah, mohon mengerti", jelas Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol pun meminum sari buah mangga itu, seperti ia minum alkohol. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sebenarnya melihat Chanyeol, namun mengingat kondisi temannya yang sedang kacau, ia harus menahannya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan melihat adikku, kau tinggalkan terus sampai-sampai aku terkadang lupa kalau kau adalah kekasihnya." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, tetapi Chanyeol nampak menunggu jawaban darinya, "Sebenarnya ada dua pilihan. Pertama kau putus dengan adikku, lalu membiarkan dia mencari lelaki lain yang tidak sesibuk kau," jelas Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit, membayangkan putus dari Baekhyun benar-benar bagai cerita horror, tapi ia bisa mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun itu, tentu temannya ingin adiknya bahagia, Chanyeol sendiri pun merasa tidak tega. "Lalu yang kedua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja nikahi adikku secepatnya, dengan begitu kau bisa membawanya ke Jeju."

.

TBC

.

.

 **Pertama, terimakasih teman-teman yang sudah baca dan review dengan kata-kata sopan dan gemesin hehe, aku seneng bacanya, apalagi kalau didalem reviewnya tuh ada kata kata yang bikin semangat. THANK YOU! P.S : Kalau mau ngobrol boleh lewat PM. Maafin yaa updatenya lama, abis bener-bener jarang buka laptop kalo lagi liburan.**

 **Yang kedua, jadi udah bisa nebak apa yang beda dari cara nulis aku? YEAY! Akhirnya aku pakai 'Oppa' dan sapaan lainnya! *clapclapclap* semoga suka ya. Aku juga di chapter ini mau nyampein bagaimana seorang Baekhyun yang punya konflik sendiri, alias dia ngebatin gitu pacaran sama tentara sibuk. Yha, aku sedikit tau sih soal kehidupan tentara soalnya ayah sama om aku itu tentara hehe, demikian juga sepupu aku yang sebentar lagi mau jadi tentara. Hidup aku dikelilingi sama mereka.**

 **Ketiga, sebentar lagi mau lebaran nih, pokoknya diriku ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada salah yaaa *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4** **th** **chapter.**

 **Please, kindly read my notes I have something to say...**

 **Yeayeaa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol mengernyit, membayangkan putus dari Baekhyun benar-benar bagai cerita horror, tapi ia bisa mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun itu, tentu temannya ingin adiknya bahagia. "Lalu yang kedua?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tentu saja nikahi adikku secepatnya, dengan begitu kau bisa membawanya ke Jeju."_

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Park Chanyeol menjalani hari dengan pikiran yang terpecah belah. Sebelumnya ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sepulangnya dari kediaman Byun. Perkataan Kyuhyun terus terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya dan pada akhirnya pula ia memutuskan untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu.

Saat makan siang, Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi penyebab hilangnya konsentrasi dan semangat bekerja pada dirinya, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Ia menelpon wanita itu berharap ia akan menjawabnya karena ia tahu kalau saat ini adalah jam makan siang. Namun nihil, Baekhyun malah mematikan handphonenya. Serasa ditinju, Chanyeol melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan muka masam. Jadi, seperti ini kalau kekasihnya marah, ujarnya dalam hati kemudian berjanji sebisa mungkin tidak akan membuat Baekhyun marah dan kecewa padanya.

Kegiatan tidak mengangkat telepon terus Baekhyun lanjutkan sampai sore hari saat Chanyeol akan bersiap-siap pergi kerumah orang tuanya. Dengan pakaian santai ia kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan menyempatkan diri untuk memberi pesan pada Baekhyun, mengatakan kalau dirinya khawatir dan berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu secepatnya. Hal itu sedikit menampar Chanyeol. Baru sehari ia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun, dirinya sudah merasa khawatir, bagaimana dengan kekasihnya yang waktu itu ia tinggal tanpa kabar? Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ketika itu, dan pertanyaan akan pantaskah dirinya untuk Baekhyun pun kembali datang padanya.

Saat Chanyeol sampai dirumah orang tuanya, ia langsung disambut oleh Yeri yang berlari-lari menghampirinya. Pria itu pun langsung mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan ia cium perutnya yang buncit.

"Paman! Nenek bilang kau akan menginap disini", ujar Yeri senang.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak Yeri-ya, aku hanya berkunjung sebentar untuk bicara dengan kakek dan nenek."

Yeri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil cemberut karena sang paman kesayangan ternyata tidak menginap dirumah sang nenek dan kakek seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Apa Ibumu ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana kedua orang tuanya biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton TV.

Yeri menggeleng dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti, pasti sang kakak harus pergi keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan tidak bisa membawa Yeri bersamanya. Kasihan anak kecil itu, sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Kelak Chanyeol berharap ia takkan seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kemari nak", suara sang ibu terdengar, mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Kaki Chanyeol terasa hangat ketika menginjak karpet tebal kesayangan ibunya dan sengaja ditaruh di ruang keluarga karena terkadang Yeri suka tidur-tiduran sambil menonton TV.

Chanyeol pun duduk dekat ibunya, membiarkan Yeri duduk di karpet sambil memeluk kaleng biscuit. Sang ayah tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau dipindah tugaskan ke pulau Jeju, benarkah itu?" tanya Park Jaesuk pada anaknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa dipindahkan ke Jeju. Sang ibu memperhatikannya dengan serius sambil terkadang bertanya ini dan itu jika ia kurang paham maksud anaknya.

"Bukankah bagus kau pindah ke Jeju? Suasana pedesaan, udara disana yang sehat, dekat dengan pantai, sungguh bagus bukan?" ujar Park Jaesuk sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Istri dari mantan presiden itu kemudian mendelik tidak suka pada suaminya, "Bukan masalah ia harus pindah ke Jeju atau apa, tapi aku khawatir akan hubungannya dengan nona Baekhyun", jelasnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, berterimakasih pada ibunya karena ia sudah mengerti permasalahannya tanpa ia harus menjelaskan lagi.

"Mudah saja, kau hampiri Baekhyun dan jelaskan semuanya, kemudian kalian berdua harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua. Sudah sama-sama dewasa, aku yakin pada akhirnya kalau kalian memang berjodoh pasti akan ketemu jalan keluarnya." Park Jaesuk memberi saran dan disetujui istrinya.

"Benar kata ayahmu, temui dulu Baekhyun. Keputusannya ada ditanganmu dan dia, kami sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukung." Suara lembut ibunya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

.

Besoknya Baekhyun masih tidak bisa dihubungi, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan sesi latihan menembak sore itu. Sudah beberapa kali sasarannya meleset, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kemarin setelah mengunjungi orang tuanya ia pun mendatangi rumah Baekhyun namun hanya disambut oleh bibi Kang yang menginformasikan kalau Baekhyun masih bekerja di rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Chanyeol segera melaju ke rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Malam itu Chanyeol menunggu selama 2 jam di parkiran depan rumah sakit karena ia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan kekasihnya. Ketika Baekhyun menampakkan wajahnya pria itu pun kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan segera berjalan kea rah wanita itu, berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat letih, mana mungkin Chanyeol tega untuk mengajaknya berbincang hal serius ketika kondisi wanitanya terlihat tidak baik.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menolak diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol, tentu saja sang prajurit bertanya kenapa, dan jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah.

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau waktumu terbuang hanya untuk mengantarku pulang."_ Ujarnya kala itu. Sarkastik dan menusuk.

Chanyeol tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin marah, maka ia pun memberhentikan taxi untuk Baekhyun, tak lupa juga mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Saat ini ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi membidik sasaran, namun wajah Baekhyun malam itu tak sedikit pun mendukungnya. Wanita itu terlihat sedih, walau kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu tajam, namun ekspresi wajahnya tampak sendu, bercampur dengan lelah. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin Baekhyun bahagia walaupun bukan dengan dirinya, namun sisi egoisnya ingin Baekhyun tetap dalam dekapannya, bahagia karena dirinya.

 _DOR!_

Kali ini tembakannya tepat pada sasaran. Semua karena pemikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya, yaitu Baekhyun yang bahagia karena dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu malam, Chanyeol kembali mendatangi rumah Baekhyun. Ketika ia sampai, dilihatnya mobil Kyuhyun terparkir didepan rumah keluarga Byun dan Baekhyun baru turun dari sana. Mungkin Kyuhyun baru menjemput adiknya di rumah sakit, terlihat dari jas putih yang tersampir di lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun segera turun dari mobil dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang melihatnya. Baekhyun ikut menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya dan segera membalikkan badan menghadap sang kakak yang kemudian terlihat berbicara sesuatu padanya dan mengelus rambut sang adik lembut. Kyuhyun pun memberi kode kalau ia akan masuk kerumah terlebih dahulu, dan meninggalkan adiknya yang berdiri mematung menunggu Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia sudah ada dihadapan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesebuah taman yang sepi tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu sama-sama menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku minta maaf padamu karena telah membuatmu kecewa", ujar Chanyeol membuka perbincangan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak usah minta maaf, aku yang salah tidak bisa mengerti pekerjaanmu", jawab wanita itu lembut. Angin malam yang lembut meniup-niup rambutnya, memberikan suasana tenang diantara keduanya.

Lihatlah, jelas-jelas disini Chanyeol lah yang membuat Baekhyun sedih namun wanita itu masih saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun adalah wanita yang terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya. Kekasihnya itu selalu memberikan lebih untuknya, ketika Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun bunga, wanita itu memberikan senyum dan pelukan hangatnya untuk Chanyeol seakan dirinya sedang ada dalam kehangatan rumah. Ketika Chanyeol hanya memberikan sedikit kata cinta pada wanita itu, maka Baekhyun memberikan perhatian penuh cinta yang Chanyeol sendiri merasa malu untuk menerima itu. Baekhyun selalu memberinya lebih. Apakah ia pantas untuknya? Begitu lah yang selalu jadi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku lah yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah melanggar janji. Dan juga Baek, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kubicarakan—"

"Apa itu tentang kepindahanmu ke Jeju?" tanya Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Sang prajurit mengangguk, "Ya, kau sudah tahu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, "Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kyuhyun oppa menceritakannya padaku."

Dasar Kyuhyun, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjitak kepalanya jika mereka bertemu.

"A-aku tidak mau kita putus", bisik Baekhyun saat ini menatap Chanyeol. Mata biru laut wanita itu sudah berkaca-kaca diterpa rembulan. "Kita tidak akan putus 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar seperti merengek pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu pun kemudian berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, meraih tangan wanita itu kemudian menatapnya penuh pengertian. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu, aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu terus-terusan, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "A-aku ti-tidak mau", katanya tak kuasa menahan air mata. "A-aku tidak mau bahagia jika bukan bersamamu."

Hati pria itu menghangat, apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu hingga ia bisa menemukan orang seperti Byun Baekhyun. Niatan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun langsung sirna mendengar pengakuan wanita itu. Chanyeol ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Ia ingin membuat wanita itu bahagia, bagaimana pun caranya. Chanyeol juga ingin menunjukkan kalau ia pantas untuk Baekhyun. Wanita ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahan berhubungan dengannya. Baekhyun itu berbeda.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol meminta perhatian wanita yang sedang menangis itu, dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia pun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi merah Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, mau kah kau menikah denganku? Menemani aku kemana pun aku pergi?" tanya Chanyeol, senyum yang menenangkan terhias diwajahnya.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, seakan ia sudah salah dengar dan meminta Chanyeol mengulang perkataannya.

"Menikah denganku Baekhyun, menikah." Jelas Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oppa ingin menikah denganku?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik. "T-tapi kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri disini." Katanya sambil tersedu.

"Dari awal tujuanku berhubungan denganmu kan memang untuk menikahimu Baekhyun. Jadi, hari ini aku kembali ke tujuan itu. Aku sadar kalau kau lah yang bisa tahan berhubungan denganku, kau yang paling mengerti."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun, namun kali ini ia tersenyum. "Ya, memang aku yang paling bisa mengerti."

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di taman itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Chanyeol sudah melapor ke Byun Jongkook dan Kyuhyun tentang lamaran yang ia lakukan dan mendapat respon yang baik dari keduanya—walaupun mendapat sedikit ceramah disana sini dari Byun Jongkook—, Kyuhyun sangat senang pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengajak Baekhyun menikah. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya selalu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol harus berakhir.

Baekhyun terlihat anggun malam itu, dengan gaun warna salem dan make up sederhana.

Mereka sampai di restaurant lebih dulu dari orang tua Chanyeol. Keduanya duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Yoora. Baekhyun terus saja meremas-remas tangan Chanyeol gugup dan hal itu malah membuat sang prajurit tertawa kecil.

"Ish, oppa kenapa tertawa sih?" omel Baekhyun setelah memukul lengan kekasihnya pelan. "Apa penampilanku baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Wanita itu sudah bertanya hal yang sama sebanyak tiga kali.

Chanyeol menaruh rambut Baekhyun dibelakang telinganya lalu tersenyum memandangi keindahan yang terpancar dari kekasihnya, mata biru gelapnya, bibirnya yang cemberut, semua terasa indah. "Kau indah."

Baekhyun tersenyum, bagaimana pun Chanyeol itu memang jago membuatnya malu.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya keluarga Park sampai di restaurant. Baekhyun menyapa Park Jaesuk sang mantan presiden dan juga calon mertuanya dengan hormat. Nyonya Park menyapa Baekhyun hangat, memeluknya sebentar kemudian memuji penampilannya yang terlihat cantik. Park Yoora yang datang dengan suaminya dan juga Yeri sama-sama menyapa Baekhyun dengan hangat. Wanita itu merasa senang dan juga merasa diterima ditengah-tengah keluarga Park.

"Wah, Baekhyun ternyata lebih cantik dari yang di foto yaa", ujar Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol bisa saja mencari calon istri."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol kan mengikuti jejakku, menikahi wanita cantik." Ujar Park Jaesuk bercanda, kemudian mengundang tawa di meja itu.

Setelah makan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang bagaimana pernikahan diantara keduanya akan dilaksanakan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri belum tahu akan seperti apa pernikahan keduanya kelak. Yoora memberi saran untuk melakukan pernikahan di Jeju, mengingat Chanyeol harus sudah ada di sana bulan Januari mendatang yang artinya sebulan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau menikah di Jeju saja, bukankah akan mudah?" ujar Yoora.

Nyonya Park mengangguk, "Benar, setelah itu kan kalian akan pindah ke rumah dinas disana, jadi akan mudah jika menurutku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, begitu juga Baekhyun. "Kami akan memikirkannya, terimakasih banyak sarannya", ujar Baekhyun sopan.

"Mengurusi pernikahan dan juga kepindahan pasti akan terasa sangat lelah. Kami akan siap membantu kalian, jangan khawatir." Kali ini Park Jaesuk yang bicara. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berterimakasih, satu bulan untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Pria itu sendiri tidak yakin jika hanya ia dan Baekhyun yang menyiapkannya. Syukurlah keluarganya mau membantu.

.

.

.

Bora dan Kyuhyun menemani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mencari baju pengantin di Seoul. Bora memiliki kerabat yang merupakan seorang designer baju pengantin. Dua minggu ini pasangan yang akan menikah itu benar-benar sangat sibuk, mengurusi kepindahan dan juga pernikahan benar-benar menguras tenaga, namun Baekhyun menikmati setiap detiknya. Ia adalah wanita paling bahagia yang pernah ada.

Walaupun baru sebentar, Baekhyun sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit dan fokus pada persiapan pernikahannya. Chanyeol jadi sedikit khawatir karena Baekhyun terlihat kurus, dengar-dengar juga ia jadi jarang makan. Bibi Kang sampai harus laporan pada Chanyeol dan ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun dimarahi oleh kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat, Baek. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."_

Begitulah, Chanyeol mengomel dengan suara tegasnya. Setiap hari ia jadi sangat protektif pada Baekhyun. Menyuruhnya makan dan istirahat bagaikan alarm otomatis. Pekerjaan Chanyeol benar-benar menyita waktu pria itu, ia jadi tidak bisa sepenuhnya turun tangan untuk menyiapkan pernikahannya sendiri. Yoora yang suaminya adalah pengusaha hotel, sudah mengurus tempat resepsi dan segala macamnya di pulau Jeju. Kakaknya berjanji untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan adik laki-lakinya itu.

Bora yang ditemani beberapa pegawai butik membantu Baekhyun mencoba beberapa gaun pengantin. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu. Kedua laki-laki itu asyik mengobrol tentang pekerjaan mereka.

"Tada!", sahut Bora membuat kepala Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ruang ganti.

Baekhyun dibalut dengan gaun pengantin putih dengan detail biru muda yang menunjukkan lekuk badannya. Sepasang pita menghiasi bahunya. Gaun tak berlengan itu terasa cocok dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Detail gaun itu seakan mendukung wajah Baekhyun yang bersinar.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Cocok 'kan?" tanya Bora semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Cocok, adikku tampak cantik. Benarkan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyikut temannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, masih terpesona melihat kekasihnya yang manis. "Ya. Sungguh indah." Komentar Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol lebih suka mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu indah dibandingkan cantik. Tak ada alasan spesial, bagi Chanyeol memang Baekhyun itu indah. Wanita cantik belum tentu seindah Baekhyun. Sang psikolog juga tak mau bertanya kenapa Chanyeol memanggilnya indah, dia pun tidak menolak dipanggil indah oleh kekasihnya, diam-diam justru sangat menyukai nama panggilan itu.

.

Seminggu sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jeju, Baekhyun sudah mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Bibi Kang ikut membantu Baekhyun memasukkan baju-baju Baekhyun kedalam koper. Sang pengasuh menghela napas pelan dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa, Bibi Kang. Apa kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat beberapa bajunya.

Bibi Kang menggeleng, "Tidak, bibi hanya sedih. Belum lama kau ada di Seoul sekarang kau harus sudah mengepak barang-barangmu lagi dan pergi dari rumah." Ujar Bibi Kang dengan nada sedih.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah pengasuh kesayangannya, ia pun memeluk bibi Kang seperti ia memeluk ibunya sendiri. Hanya dari bibi Kang-lah ia bisa merasakan pelukan layaknya dari seorang ibu. Hangat.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk sering-sering ke Seoul. Bibi jangan khawatirkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

Bibi Kang menangkup wajah Baekhyun, kemudian mengelus kedua pipinya dengan ibu jarinya yang sudah mulai keriput. "Asalkan nona bahagia, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih, Bibi Kang. Aku tidak tahu lagi jika tidak ada kau disisiku, aku akan sangat kesepian."

Walaupun tidak banyak barang yang akan dibawa Baekhyun ke Jeju, namun tetap saja wanita itu merasa lelah. Baekhyun memilih untuk mandi, menyegarkan diri dan beristirahat karena besok Bora akan mengajaknya pergi. Katanya sih ia ingin membawa Baekhyun senang-senang dan memanjakan diri. Ia hanya bisa menurut, namun sebenarnya masih banyak pikiran tentang pernikahan yang ada dibenaknya.

Baekhyun mengecek handphonenya, melihat list yang ia beri nama **_"Persiapan Untuk Menjadi Nyonya Park"._** Ia cekikikan membacanya, apalagi kalau mengingat Chanyeol yang selalu saja menggodanya akan hal itu.

Undangan. Cek.

Penginapan. Cek.

Venue. Cek.

Makanan. Cek.

Dan segala macam detail tak lolos dari list itu.

Mengenai undangan, Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena dari pihak Chanyeol, Park Jaesuk banyak mengundang pejabat negara serta orang-orang penting lainnya, mengingat ia adalah seorang mantan presiden. Chanyeol juga mengundang teman-teman tentaranya, entah itu seniornya ketika di akademi militer atau malah juniornya. Tak banyak memang—karena jatah undangan kebanyakan diambil oleh keluarganya—namun Baekhyun tetap saja gugup. Bertemu teman Chanyeol yang kemungkinan besar juga merupakan temannya Kyuhyun sang kakak. Namun ia berpikir positif kalau teman Chanyeol adalah temannya juga, walaupun beda umur yang cukup jauh. Baekhyun sendiri mengundang teman dekatnya ketika di Manchester, namun sayang hanya Natasha dan Robert yang akan hadir, sisanya tidak bisa karena kesibukkan yang mencekik. Oh Sehun dan keluarganya juga menjadi tamu undangan yang Baekhyun nantikan. Ditengah kesibukkannya, Sehun sudah berjanji akan datang dihari bahagia Baekhyun.

Hari bahagia...

Benar kata orang-orang, semakin mendekati D-Day, maka kecemasan-kecemasan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Entah takut acaranya gagal, atau makanannya tidak enak atau segala macam hal-hal kecil saja mampu membuat Baekhyun cemas. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya demikian, namun pria itu mencoba untuk tidak ikut cemas. Harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang cukup tenang menghadapinya, dan itu adalah dia.

Pria itu sudah berulang kali bilang pada Baekhyun kalau ia tak perlu khawatir dan itu menyulut amarah sang kekasih yang sedang sensitive menjelang hari pernikahan.

 _"_ _Oppa sebenarnya niat menikah atau tidak sih?!"_ Chanyeol, alih-alih ikut serta dalam acara marah-marah Baekhyun, ia malah terkekeh. Wanita itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah bercampur cemas seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin segalanya berjalan dengan sempurna sesuai dengan rencana, Chanyeol menghargai itu.

Day-4 sebelum acara, Baekhyun dan keluarganya sudah ada di Jeju, begitu pula dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Tamu undangan akan datang sehari sebelum acara atau bahkan ada yang datang di hari acara berlangsung. Chanyeol belum bisa berangkat karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus sebelum kepindahannya ke Jeju. Pria itu akan menyusul keesokkan harinya.

Malam hari itu, Bibi Kang yang secara khusus menemani Baekhyun di kamar hotelnya dilanda panik karena Baekhyun demam tinggi. Selama di pesawat Baekhyun memang terlihat lemas dan terus bersandar pada Bibi Kang yang duduk disebelahnya. Awalnya ia mengira kalau Baekhyun hanya mengantuk maka ia membiarkan wanita itu langsung pergi ke venue tempat pernikahan untuk memantau persiapan bersama dengan Yoora.

Kyuhyun dan Jongkook langsung mengunjungi Baekhyun yang tertidur. Keringat membasahi kening wanita itu, dahinya mengkerut seperti sedang mimpi buruk. Bibi Kang mengelap keringat di dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang membuat wanita itu sedikit rileks.

"Bagaimana tidak sakit, ia sungguh sibuk sebulan penuh ini." Ujar Jongkook sedih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya, dia bahkan jadi lupa makan. Sampai Chanyeol harus memarahinya." Jawab Kyuhyun, suaranya benar-benar khawatir. "Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu Baekhyun sakit?"

Bibi Kang menggeleng, "Saya belum beri tahu, terlalu panik nona Baekhyun menggigil seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian segera menghubungi sahabatnya, bagaimana pun Chanyeol harus tahu calon mempelainya sakit. Mendengar berita itu, Chanyeol langsung meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemani Baekhyun. Ia bilang urusannya sudah selesai dan akan mengambil penerbangan terakhir ke Jeju secepatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada suara temannya yang khawatir. Setidaknya ia lega, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perhatian Chanyeol pada sang adik kesayangannya, dalam hati ia bersyukur adiknya jatuh di pelukan Chanyeol.

Dini hari Chanyeol sampai di Jeju. Ia segera bergegas menuju hotel tempat tamu menginap. Kata Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sedang dalam perawatan bibi Kang di kamar 461. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengetuk kamar itu untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Bibi Kang mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk, ia bilang demam Baekhyun masih tinggi walaupun tidak menggigil. Hati Chanyeol terasa berat, kekasihnya itu benar-benar memberikan segalanya untuk pernikahan ini, termasuk kesehatannya. Jika dibilang Chanyeol tidak ingin menangis, itu tidak benar. Hatinya sudah bergetar. Selama 34 tahun hidupnya hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Getaran yang berbeda dari pertama kali ia melihat Baekhyun, bertemu Baekhyun di Inggris. Getaran ini sungguh luar biasa, seperti ia diajak mengarungi ombak yang garang, namun disana ada Baekhyun yang menantinya, jadi ia semakin bersemangat, rela di cakar-cakar ombak itu. Demi Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa sudah memanggil dokter?" tanya Chanyeol pada bibi Kang setelah ia memegang dahi panas Baekhyun.

"Belum, Tuan. Rencananya tuan Kyuhyun akan memanggil dokter besok pagi." Jelas Bibi Kang.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi mana ada dokter ynag beroperasi saat ini. Kecuali kalau ia ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir karena demam Baekhyun sangat tinggi, takut ia terkena demam berdarah atau apa itu, jika tak segera di bawa ke dokter. "Bibi Kang, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit saja, aku takut Baekhyun terkena penyakit berbahaya."

Bibi Kang mengangguk kemudian Chanyeol pun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, mencoba membangunkan wanita itu. Di usapnya pipi yang memerah itu, sambil berbisik memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Terusik, Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat, dahinya berkerut karena pusing.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit", ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil memegangi dahi Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun tak ada tenaga untuk menjawab, ia kemudian mengangguk. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, sang wanita cantik itu pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Oppa kapan sampai?" tanya Baekhyun lemas.

"Baru saampai, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum walau hanya senyum tipis, ia pun kembali bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Di lobby, supir pribadi Chanyeol yang sengaja ayahnya siapkan untuk menjemputnya dibandara sudah siap menunggu. Pria itu menyuruh supirnya untuk beristirahat dan memutuskan untuk membawa mobil sendiri ke rumah sakit. Bibi Kang juga ikut bersama Chanyeol. Setelah memasang seat belt untuk Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, Chanyeol langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit daerah yang ada disana.

.

Ternyata Baekhyun mengalami kelelahan dan kurang cairan dalam tubuh. Dokter bilang, demamnya cukup parah, butuh istirahat dan penanganan dari dokter. Untung saja Chanyeol sigap mengantarkan kekasihnya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Baekhyun makin parah.

Menjelang siang, Baekhyun sedang makan disuapi oleh bibi Kang, ada Bora dan Kyuhyun juga disana. Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari hotel untuk menyambut tamu dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Yoora beserta suaminya sudah bersedia membantu Chanyeol di venue karena ia ingin berada dekat Baekhyun yang sakit.

Ketika ia masuk ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat, ia disambut cengiran tidak bersalah dari Baekhyun yang wajahnya masih sangat pucat.

"Oppa!" katanya sudah lebih bersemangat.

Chanyeol kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dari tangan bibi Kang, "Biar aku saja yang menyuapi," ujarnya membuat bibi Kang tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu.

Kyuhyun dan Bora kemudian pamit untuk mengurus tamu undangan yang datang, Baekhyun memeluk kakaknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tak lupa ia juga menitipkan pesan agar Kyuhyun menyampaikan maaf pada tamunya karena ia tak bisa menyambut dengan baik. Bora kemudian memberi pesan pada Baekhyun kalau ia harus segera sembuh agar ketika pernikahan tiba, wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat. Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat, ia tidak mau menjadi pengantin yang sakit.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak mau terlihat pucat di album pernikahan kita, oppa!" rajuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau sakit saja, aku sayang, Baek. Akan tetap kunikahi, jangan khawatir." Katanya mengumbar kata-kata manis yang diikuti suara tawa kecil dari Bibi Kang.

"Sebaiknya sih begitu, jika tidak kupukul kau, aku punya banyak sapu dirumah. Benarkan Bibi Kang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya nona, banyak." Jawab Bibi Kang sambil tertawa.

.

Malam sebelum pernikahan dokter sudah mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Dirawat 2 hari dirumah sakit membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Buktinya saat ini ia sedang berada di kolam renang hotel, duduk berdua bersama ayahnya di bangku yang ada di tepi kolam. Air yang hangat menggelitik kaki Baekhyun yang sedang berendam.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, Baek." Ujar Ayahnya lembut sambil tersenyum dan melirik anaknya yang bersandar ke bahunya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka ayah bisa melepaskanku, apa ayah senang aku pada akhirnya menikah dengan seorang prajurit?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayah percaya Chanyeol akan menjagamu, dan kau juga sepertinya memang sangat mencintai dia daripada aku, jadi aku harus rela melepaskan putri kecilku yang manja ini," jawab Jongkook sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Iiih, aku juga mencintaim, kemarin, sekarang dan esok aku akan tetap mencintaimu, ayah." Ujar Baekhyun penuh kasih. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir dimana ia akan memakai nama keluarga Byun, besok ia akan menjadi seorang Park Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia sedih harus meninggalkan nama yang sudah melekat padanya itu, namun bagaimanapun ia tetaplah putrid dari seorang Byun Jongkook.

"Kau juga akan selalu jadi putri kecilku."

.

.

.

Suara lonceng pernikahan terdengar pagi itu. Byun Jongkook pada akhirnya mengantarkan anak gadisnya tercinta ke altar, ke tangan pria yang sudah berjanji padanya akan menjaga dan mengasihi anak perempuannya sepenuh jiwa dengan apa yang ia punya. Itu adalah janji yang Park Chanyeol berikan padanya, janji antara seorang pria. Tak pernah ia sangka anak gadisnya yang selalu bergantung padanya, memanja dan merengek meminta dipeluk itu, sekarang sudah menemukan seorang pria yang akan ia cintai seumur hidupnya, dengan cinta putihnya yang masih polos tak tersentuh, anak gadisnya itu sekarang sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya ia berkorban, ya, berkorban demi cintanya. Cinta yang Baekhyun bilang adalah cinta sejatinya, tadi malam.

 _I, Chanyeol Park, commit myself to you, Baekhyun Byun, as husband to learn and grow with, to explore and adventure with, to respect you in everything as an equal partner, in the foreknowledge of joy and pain, strength, and weariness, direction and doubt, for all the risings and settings of the sun. We tie this knots to symbolize our connection to one another. They represent our trust in each other and our combined strength together._

 _Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you Chanyeol Park to be my partner. I am proud to be your wife and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all—_ Baekhyun menahan air mata bahagianya yang nyaris jatuh, ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, seakan memberinya dukungan untuk melanjutkan _—love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live._

Saat itulah, Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi milik Chanyeol. Dihadapan undangan yang hadir Chanyeol dengan lembut mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Sadarkah kalian kalau itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka? Katakan saja bahwa Chanyeol itu kolot, namun lelaki itu sudah berjanji hanya akan mencium bibir Baekhyun ketika wanita itu sudah resmi menjadi orang yang akan menemani hidupnya, selamanya, yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak dan menjadi orang yang akan selalu Chanyeol hargai keberadaannya, sesuai dengan janji yang ia sudah ucapkan.

Dalam hati Chanyeol terdapat sebuah kesombongan yang amat besar karena saat ini wanita cantik yang berhati lembut yang sedang ia kecup bibirnya sekarang adalah istrinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Rona merah mewarnai pipi Baekhyun. Mata biru gelapnya menatap Chanyeol.

"I love you." Bisik Baekhyun.

"I love you, too." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

.

Resepsi pernikahan digelar sore hari karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama ingin menikmati resepsi sekalian menikmati matahari terbenam. Seharian itu, Baekhyun tak mau lepas dari Chanyeol. Wanita itu senantiasa menggamit lengan suaminya dan menyapa tamu yang hadir dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendirilah yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak melepaskan dirinya dari sang prajurit karena pria itu tahu Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya sehat. Setelah mengucap janji pernikahan di gereja pagi tadi, Baekhyun langsung mengeluh pusing dan membuat Chanyeol jadi khawatir. Pria itu kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat sejenak, namun istrinya malah tidak bisa tidur karena selalu terpikir akan resepsi pernikahannya.

Di pesta itu, undangan cukup berbaur satu sama lain, banyak pria berseragam yang hadir, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol sendiri. Ia tampak begitu gagah memakai jas warna hijau gelap itu. Baekhyun sendiri memakai gaun putih panjang dengan pita hijau tua melingkari perutnya, tak lupa flower crown dikepalanya yang khusus di desain oleh Bora mengiasi rambutnya yang digulung tepat diatas tengkuknya, membuat sang pengantin wanita semakin anggun. Baekhyun tampak berkilau bersanding dengan Chanyeol yang gagah. Tak terlihat jika ia sedang sakit.

Selama acara berlangsung, teman-teman Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bernyanyi lagu-lagu cinta, bergantian dan penuh suka ria. Byun Jongkook dan Park Jaesuk serta istrinya juga berbaur, mengobrol disuatu meja bundar bersama dengan beberapa orang penting. Mereka tampak bahagia.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan ini Lee Kwangsoo dan istrinya Lee Sungkyung, mereka juga tinggal di Jeju." Ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan temannya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua", ujar pria bertubuh tinggi yang melebihi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian sedikit memukul dada Kwangsoo, "Ehey, terimakasih Kwangsoo. Oh ya, Baekhyun, Kwangsoo ini adalah temanku dan juga Kyuhyun, kita satu angkatan di akademi militer." Jelas Chanyeol, yang dijawab oleh senyuman dan anggukan dari istrinya.

"Oh, apa ia salah satu dari geng orang-orang tampan yang Kyuhyun oppa buat?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol dan temannya.

Kwangsoo dan Sungkyung tertawa.

"Ah! Kakakmu itu benar-benar memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi." Ujar Kwangsoo.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi teman kita yang masuk dalam kelompok itu, namun ia sekarang sedang di China. Benarkan, Kwangsoo?" tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin.

Kwangsoo mengangguk, "Ya. Kalau yang kau maksud adalah si aneh Jongin. Maka kau benar. Kudengar ia juga sudah menikah dengan wanita desa yang waktu itu ia kejar, siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Sungkyung.

.

Oh Sehun yang jauh-jauh datang dari Manchester tak luput dari perhatian kedua pengantin baru itu. Baekhyun dengan senyum diwajahnya memperkenalkan Sehun pada Chanyeol secara formal.

"Oppa, ini Oh Sehun oppa, ia adalah tetanggaku dari kecil dan juga teman kecil Kyuhyun oppa. Ia tinggal di Manchester." Ujar Baekhyun ceria. Senyumnya berbinar-binar ketika kedua pria itu berjabat tangan. Baekhyun senang jika Sehun dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya bisa berteman dekat juga.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian yang indah ini, aku sangat menikmatinya." Ujar Sehun sopan kemudian tersenyum menggoda kepada Baekhyun, "Aku tak menyangka sekarang si anak manja sudah menikah, mendahului aku!" katanya berakting sedih.

Baekhyun kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Oppa sih, terlalu lama sibuk sendiri, jadi aku duluan yang menikah", omel Baekhyun. "Sana cepat cari istri, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan." Ujarnya dengan nada sombong.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Terimakasih Sehun-ssi sudah datang, dan aku juga berterimakasih karena kau telah menjaga Baekhyun selama ia di Manchester", Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang menjaga anak manja ini." Lanjutnya nakal.

"Benar, sebaiknya begitu karena Baekhyun itu penakut." Timpal Sehun, mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, menjahili Baekhyun.

Semakin malam, kondisi kesehatan Baekhyun makin menurun. Wanita itu berbisik pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disebelahnya kalau badannya lemas dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut pusing. Chanyeol pun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, dan benar saja dugaannya, demam yang sempat turun sekarang mulai naik lagi.

"Apa demamnya naik lagi?" tanya Nyonya Park yang saat itu duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Sontak perhatian di meja khusus keluarga itu tertuju pada Baekhyun yang bersandar pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Sepertinya Baekhyun harus segera beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu Kyuhyun, coba kau panggilkan bibi Kang dan minta bantuan untuk menyiapkan barang-barang Baekhyun." Ujar Byun Jongkook pada Kyuhyun, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukkan.

Tak lama, Bibi Kang datang dan langsung membawa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan segala macam. Chanyeol bilang ia akan menyusul.

"Ayah, Ibu, sepertinya aku akan langsung membawa Baekhyun kerumah yang kami siapkan di Jeju."

Park Jaesuk mengangguk, "Ya, ya, sebaiknya begitu, disana jauh lebih tenang."

"Berhati-hatilah, kami akan mengurus segala sesuatunya disini. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol pun kemudian membungkuk tanda hormat dan segera meninggalkan tempat resepsi.

"Haduh, ada-ada saja, sakit dihari pernikahan sendiri..." ujar Nyonya Park, khawatir.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Hello, long time no see. Hanya ingin sekedar cerita, aku saat ini lagi dalam keadaan 'Aduh, ini mimpi atau bukan?' dalam keadaaan berharap kalau hidup yang tengah aku jalani ini adalah mimpi belaka. Selama aku hidup, ga pernah aku ngerasain rasa sedih, sesedih ini. Aku kehilangan terus aku ikutan ilang juga, gatau kemana, gatau harus mikir apa, gatau harus gimana. Jadi, aku sempetin posting untuk sekedar pengalihan dari masalah yang cukup memukul ini. Jujur aja, sebenernya aku berencana buat posting jauh jauh hari kebelakang tapi aku ga bisa, bahkan buka laptop aja aku bingung. Hari ini aku buka laptop, berencana nulis lebih panjang dari ini. TAPI gabisa! Otak aku udah kebelah, pusing segala sedih macem-macem.**

 **Intinya, maafin aku ya tidak bisa professional update cepet, maafin, dan mohon pengertiannya. Terimakasih. Oh ya, maaf juga tiba-tiba curhat...**

 **NB: Thanks yang udah reviews, likes, faves.**

 **NB: Ada satu komen yang bilang semoga aku dapet jodoh tentara, dan aku harus jawab "Semoga engga:( Tapi makasih udah doain dapet jodoh." Hehehey.**


	5. Chapter 4 part2

**This is chapter 4 part 2.**

 **Lanjutan yang kemarin. Seperti biasa baca sampai afternotes yaaa. Thanks.**

Sampai di rumah baru mereka, Chanyeol buru-buru membawa Baekhyun ke kamar yang sudah jauh-jauh hari disiapkan. Disana, koper-koper berisi pakaian mereka berjajar di pojok ruangan yang belum terlalu penuh. Chanyeol pun kembali menuju mobil untuk mengambil barang yang sudah disiapkan Bibi Kang, katanya itu adalah barang keperluan Baekhyun sehari-hari.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar, Baekhyun sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang, memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau mau minum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung istrinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin karena terlalu banyak orang aku jadi begini", keluh sang pengantin wanita kemudian menempelkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

Sang prajurit bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun, memang sedikit hangat walaupun tidak demam setinggi kala itu. "Kalau begitu tidurlah duluan, aku harus mandi dan ganti baju..", bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, sang prajurit pun kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. Beruntung sekali bibi Kang sudah membantu istrinya untuk berganti baju, dan menghapus make upnya. Tak lupa rambutnya juga sudah tak tergulung lagi. Lebih nyaman. Chanyeol pun segera membuka jasnya dan juga kemejanya, menyisakan pemandangan dirinya yang hanya memakai kaos hitam yang tipis.

"Tidurlah, aku akan segera menyusul", ujar Chanyeol setelah itu keluar kamar, mungkin ia akan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada diluar.

Bukannya tidur seperti yang Chanyeol suruh, Baekhyun pun bangun dan berjalan menuju kopernya. Ia keluarkan bathrobe putihnya keluar kemudian segera dan secepat mungkin melepaskan pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan celana dalam dan bra yang diikat dileher menempel di tubuhnya. Ia harus membersihkan diri, bagaimana pun badannya terasa gatal, ia juga harus melaksanakan rutinitas sebelum tidurnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun segera mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi. Air yang menyentuh wajahnya sedikit membuatnya segar. Ia pun mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya, setelah itu ia mengelap seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingin mandi, tapi rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mandi ketika badannya hangat, ia takut makin sakit.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun pun mengoleskan pelembab di wajahnya, tak lupa juga pelembab untuk bibirnya yang sudah ditempeli lipstick seharian ini. Yang terakhir adalah menyisir rambut, ia lakukan dengan hati-hati, tentu saja begitu, Baekhyun sangat menyukai rambutnya. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia pun merapikan produk perawatan sehari-harinya-yang banyak itu- kemudian memasukkannya kedalam lemari kecil yang sudah disiapkan.

Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol sudah ada di kamar ketika ia selesai dengan urusannya. Ia pikir pria itu akan lama. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berpakaian, dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, tetes air masih membasahi pelipisnya. Celana pendek selutut juga _wife beater_ hitam, memamerkan otor bisepnya yang sukses membuat wanita yang baru menikah itu mematung. Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana, tiba-tiba ia jadi canggung.

"Kau tidak mandi 'kan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh handuknya di lengan sofa kecil di ruangan mereka.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi pun menggeleng, "Tidak, kok. Aku tidak mandi, hanya membersihkan diri sedikit." Jelasnya kemudian ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dengan lotion untuk kulitnya yang sensitif ditangan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe selutut dan mengoleskan lotion ke tangannya, dalam hati pria itu ia bingung sendiri, apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa ia harus menghampiri Baekhyun? Apa tetap berdiri didekat sofa yang ada diseberang tempat tidur? Apa ia harus keluar?

Pria itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya, jangan bodoh, pikirnya, kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Apakah semua wanita melakukan ritual yang sama denganmu setiap malam?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun mengerling kemudian tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan mengolesi lotion pada tangan satunya. "Mungkin, namanya juga wanita. Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku sangat menjaga _ritual_ ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengoleskannya keseluruh tubuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol jadi penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menunjukkan botol lotion itu pada suaminya yang tak tahu apa-apa, "Lihat, _Hand and Body Lotion,_ jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian ia tertawa lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengolesi lotion itu kelehernya. Entah kenapa tapi secara reflek Chanyeol pun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. _Damn._ Lihatlah wanita ini, apakah ia sengaja menggodaku? tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"B-baek…", panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm?" gumam Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Wanita itu jadi gugup, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens, apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Oppa? Ada apa? Kau terganggu ya?"

Chanyeol pun segera menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja… B-biar aku bantu oleskan. Bolehkan?"

Baekhyun langsung merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi, seperti seluruh organ tubuhnya terbangun, penuh alarm peringatan. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia pun memberikan botol lotion itu pada Chanyeol. "Baiklah, _be gentle,_ kulitku jadi sensitif semenjak aku berada di Jeju." bisik Baekhyun gugup.

"Disebelah mana?" bisik Chanyeol.

"P-punggungku", jawab Baekhyun kemudian perlahan wanita itu menurunkan bathrobenya dengan ragu, _It's okay, it's okay Baekhyun._ Pikirnya menguatkan diri sendiri.

Chanyeol pun pindah kebelakang Baekhyun, membuka botol lotion itu dan menuangkan isinya ketelapak tangannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana debaran hati yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, wanita itu secara tak sadar menahan nafasnya

Chanyeol tak bisa berkedip melihat punggung mulus Baekhyun. Apakah ini yang dinamakan surga dunia? Karena Chanyeol melihat ada bidadari tak bersayap dihadapannya. 

Perlahan ia mengoleskan lotion itu, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun secara spontan menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafas yang tertahan. Mendengar itu nafas Chanyeol jadi tercekat, suasana di kamar jadi sangat aneh. _Tahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang sakit. Baekhyun sedang sakit. Tahan._ Chanyeol merapalkan mantra itu dipikirannya. Kulit Baekhyun terasa sangat lembut, terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu merawat tubuhnya. Ah, Chanyeol jadi merasa makin cinta.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang ketika tangan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Mata biru tuanya memandang Chanyeol yang tampak kaget karena ketahuan sedang meneliti punggung indah Baekhyun.

"Sudah kah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat bathrobe istrinya, menutupi punggung indahnya dari matanya yang selalu lapar akan keindahan. "Sudah, sekarang kau harus tidur. Oh ya, minum obat", ujar Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya. Bingung, benar-benar dirinya dibuat salah tingkah.

Dengan ceroboh lelaki itu pun segera keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat dan air minum. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia pun segera mengambil baju. Sentuhan dari seorang Chanyeol masih terasa di kulit sensitifnya. Baekhyun pun mengambil sweater dan celana tidur pendek. Rona dipipinya belum juga menghilang, apalagi ia teringat moment dimana akhirnya ia mengucapkan janji setia di gereja. Moment ketika untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, moment saat pesta.

Benar-benar hari bahagia.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dengan air putih dan obat Baekhyun. Pria itu merasa lega karena istrinya sudah _berpakaian_. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Baekhyun meminum obatnya, memastikan kalau wanita itu akan sehat. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh gelas dan obat itu di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Sementara Baekhyun berbaring.

"Oppa…" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmmm?" gumam Chanyeol, sambil menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut putih yang cukup tebal.

"Mian. Kau jadi repot karena aku sakit", ujar Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut berbaring disebelah Baekhyun. Keduanya saling berhadapan, menatap mata pasangannya, sama-sama saling mengagumi. Tangan Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi wajah indah istrinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan, yang penting kau cepat sehat. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, membawanya kebibirnya dan ia kecup jemari tangan itu dengan kecupan seringan bulu. " _I'm so happy._ " Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Membuatmu bahagia adalah kewajibanku, jadi berbahagialah"

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin menatap wajah Baekhyun sampai ia tertidur, tapi suasana ruangan yang hangat itu membuainya, wajah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kucing ingin dipeluk juga ikut mendukung. Kaki mereka yang bersentuhan dan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, nafas Baekhyun yang hangat menyapu wajahnya nyaris melelehkan Chanyeol. Diliriknya bibir Baekhyun dan ia temukan tanda cantik didekat bibirnya, sejak kapan titik kecil itu ada disitu?

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol yang perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian menutup matanya dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang lagi lagi menahan nafasnya.

 _Satu kecupan di bibir._

Kecupan yang berlangsung sejenak, kemudian Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, dan kembali mencium bibir itu setelah sebelumnya menerima senyum manis dari Baekhyun. Ciumannya pun lebih dalam, seakan ia haus. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun, ia yakin istrinya ini tidak _seberpengalaman_ dirinya. Ciuman dari Baekhyun masih sangat polos dan ceroboh, namun Chanyeol suka itu, ia bahagia bisa menjadi pria yang merebut ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Bibir mereka terlepas sementara, Baekhyun pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Dahi mereka menempel dan mata pun terpejam. Dalam hati, Chanyeol selalu mengingatkan kalau Baekhyun sedang sakit. Terbukti dari dahinya yang panas. Tapi wanita itu begitu mengundang, bahunya yang mulus terekspos karena sweaternya yang kebesaran. Skak mat untuk Chanyeol.

"Saat seperti ini, hal yang paling kuharapkan adalah kau sehat." ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mengecup mata Baekhyun yang tertutup.

"A-aku kan sudah minum obat tadi… Aku sehat", bisik Baekhyun dengan polosnya, kemudian ia pun dengan berani menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Mencoba mengaplikasikan apa yang sudah Chanyeol contohkan tadi. Sang prajurit yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu pun mengangkat Baekhyun agar ia duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang semakin menggebu-gebu. Tangannya yang kokoh memeluk pinggang si cantik, mendekatkan badan mereka berdua, mengikis jarak yang tersisa.

"Ugh! I love you, Baekhyun." ujar Chanyeol sambil terengah. Ia pun beralih mencium leher Baekhyun, ciuman yang ringan tapi sukses membuat kulit Baekhyun meremang.

"Ah, geli oppa!" protes Baekhyun, tapi ada tawa disana.

Chanyeol malah semakin menjahili Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap hidungnya di leher istrinya yang tertawa kegelian. Mendengar tawa Baekhyun, pria itu juga jadi ikutan tertawa. Kenapa tawa wanita itu begitu menyegarkan? Chanyeol ingin mendengarnya sepanjang waktu!

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun bersamanya, dalam otak berpikir bagaimana caranya agar waktu seperti ini akan selalu teringat dibenak Baekhyun. Ia pun kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, disela-sela itu mereka berbagi senyum.

"Sudah minum obat ya?" ujar Chanyeol disela ciumannya.

"Hmmm, sudah minum obat." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Dengan itu Chanyeol meraih ujung sweater Baekhyun. Ragu ketika ingin mengangkatnya namun Baekhyun menatapnya seakan menunggu, mendukung, menyerah. Ia pun melepaskan sweater itu dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menangkup tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba untuk tenang. Ia pun mengecup bahu Baekhyun, setiap kecupannya seakan memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol memujanya.

Baekhyun sendiri memejamkan matanya, menikmati cumbuan yang diberikan oleh orang yang ia kasihi. Chanyeol begitu lembut, ia seakan melayang-layang di awan. Perlahan tangan suaminya, bergerak ke arah tali bra yang ada di lehernya. Dengan terburu-buru ia pun melepaskan ikatan dari tali itu dan melepas bra Baekhyun yang baginya mengganggu. Wanita itu jadi malu sendiri, secara otomatis ia menutupi dadanya yang telanjang, dan dibalas oleh kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ditutupi, kau itu indah, Baek." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ihh, milikku kecil yaa", katanya sedih.

Chanyeol tertawa, " _No! They are beautiful, you are beautiful, Baek! No worries needed." ,_ ujar pria itu sambil mencoba memandu tangan Baekhyun menuju pundaknya. Kemudian ia kembali menciumi leher Baekhyun, dan suara tawa itu terdengar lagi.

" _Stop it!"_ Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau begitu seksi dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan begini?" tanya Chanyeol, masih menciumi Baekhyun disana-sini.

"Mungkin karena... ahh!", Baekhyun sedikit menjerit ketika Chanyeol mencumbu area sensitifnya, yang tak pernah dilihat bahkan disentuh orang lain. Wanita itu lupa semua yang akan ia katakan sebelumnya, seluruh anggota tubuhnya diserang kenikmatan, rasa yang baru Chanyeol perkenalkan padanya. Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, semakin pria itu mencumbunya lebih dalam semakin keras jambakkannya.

Perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, ia membuka _wife beater_ yang ia pakai. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna. Ketika Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan tubuh suami tersayangnya, ia menangkap sesuatu seperti goresan di dada kiri Chanyeol. Jemarinya kemudian menyentuh luka itu, terpana.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Matanya menatap goresan yang ia yakin dulunya cukup dalam.

" _Long story._ Kau tidak suka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, " _No! It's beautiful, you are beautiful. No worries needed",_ ujar wanita itu membalikkan perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Kemudian mata biru itu menatap Chanyeol, senyum polos terpatri di wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

Park Chanyeol mengerang, ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang baginya bagai anak kucing itu, kenapa istrinya harus memasang wajah memohon begitu, "Ah! Semua orang pasti akan membenciku."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa membawa suaminya untuk menciumnya lagi dan Chanyeol pun menyerah, ia tak bisa menahan hasrat lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan suasana sepi, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar baru yang sekarang ia tempati.

Bersama Baekhyun.

Ia pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Nafasnya yang teratur menenangkan hati Chanyeol. Ia perhatikan wanita yang sekarang terbungkus oleh selimut putih. Bulu mata wanita itu menyentuh tulang pipinya, tidurnya sangat tenang, Chanyeol sampai bertanya apakah Baekhyun sedang bertemu dengan bidadari bidadari lain dalam mimpinya? Istrinya begitu berkilau diterpa penerangan yang redup. Sesekali ia lihat senyum tipis di bibir Baekhyun. Mungkin benar, Baekhyun sedang bertemu dengan sesama bidadari didalam mimpinya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Chanyeol perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur berencana untuk lari pagi dan kembali sebelum Baekhyun bangun. Pria itu perlu menenangkan diri, bersama Baekhyun dadanya selalu bergetar. Instingnya selalu ingin menyentuh Baekhyun lagi dan lagi. Merasakan kulit lembut istrinya menjadi hobby baru Chanyeol sekarang.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi hanya dengan boxernya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Baekhyun berserakan di lantai. Ia ambil itu semua kemudian menaruhnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor didekat kamar mandi. Ia pun kemudian mengambil _sleveless hoodie_ dan celana larinya. Dengan kecupan di bahu Baekhyun ia pun keluar kamar.

Diluar masih gelap, Chanyeol berlari menuju pantai yang katanya cukup dekat dengan rumahnya yang sekarang. Sambil berlari ia teringat akan kejadian semalam. Ia telah bercinta dengan orang sakit! Tadi ia sempat memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun, ia masih hangat. Semalam benar-benar memabukkan, sentuhan Baekhyun di kulitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Chanyeol tak percaya pada akhirnya pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun, runtuh juga karena tatapan si cantik. Memang wanita itu berbahaya. Sekali kedip, mereka akan dapat yang ia mau.

Chanyeol terus berlari, entah kemana karena ia tak mengenal daerah yang sekarang ia tinggali. Ia tak peduli, karena bayang-bayang tubuh Baekhyun kembali lewat di benaknya. _Damn._ Semalam ia begitu lapar akan kasih sayang Baekhyun, ia lapar akan Baekhyun! Ia ingat ketika ia menciumi pipi Baekhyun, matanya yang tertutup, kemudian memberi tanda merah di lehernya yang tak terjamah. Sungguh itu adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Desahan keluar dari bibir wanitanya itu ketika kecupan-kecupannya turun ke bawah, menuju area area sensitif yang Chanyeol ketahui.

 _"_ _Oppa…" bisik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi perutnya yang rata._

 _"_ _Hmm, Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab, wanita itu hanya kembali mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sukses membuat Chanyeol semakin hilang kendali. Chanyeol pun kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, tangannya berpetualang menyentuh disana-sini, seakan membiasakan diri akan kelembutan istrinya. Sampai di pinggul, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap mata biru Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya sudah melaksanakan tugas untuk melepas celana yang wanitanya pakai._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan. Maka sang prajurit itu pun menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun. Menciumi pahanya penuh kekuasaan. Ia pun kemudian mengangkat kaki Baekhyun kembali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan disana. Di belakang lutut, betis dan telapak kaki._

 _Gila._

 _Ia bisa melihat dan merasakan bulu roma Baekhyun meremang, wanita itu begitu sensitif. Wangi lotion yang tadi dibubuhkan oleh Baekhyun memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Wanita itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sayu, kedua tangannya mengepal di sebelah kepalanya, mencengkram apa saja yang bisa ia cengkram. Kenapa wanita itu bisa membuatnya semabuk ini?_

 _"_ _Hmmh, oppa…" desah Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, tangannya terulur mencoba meraih wajah suaminya dan Chanyeol pun menurut._

 _Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya menjambak rambut belakang sang prajurit, seiring dengan rasa panas yang ia rasakan. Kuku jarinya tak lupa memberi jejak di punggung dan bisep Chanyeol. Jejak-jejak kuku yang merah dan Chanyeol yakin akan terasa perih dikemudian hari. Namun ia tak peduli! Baekhyun bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia ingin lakukan pada tubuhnya._

 _Baekhyun miliknya dan Chanyeol bersumpah kalau dirinya itu milik Baekhyun. Sepenuhnya._

 _Disela-sela ciumannya, Baekhyun menarik-narik celana yang masih Chanyeol pakai sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus memutuskan tautan bibir mereka._

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Celana… Buka…" bisik Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan terus berlari menembus sepi dan dingin pagi hari. Otaknya masih memutar kejadian semalam yang masih jelas dibayangan. Bahkan suaranya pun masih bisa ia ingat.

 _"_ _I love you, please stop me from doing this to my sick wife", ujar Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, bibirnya cemberut lucu bagai anak kucing tak diberi susu oleh induknya. "No! I want this. Lets do it now or I'll go crazy", omel Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menarik nafas dan bersiap-siap melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika organ intim keduanya bersentuhan, keduanya menegang. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam dan sang pria pun meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecup telapak tangannya sebentar kemudian menaruh tangan itu dibahunya._

 _"_ _God, forgive me…"_

 _Ketika Chanyeol menyatukan tubuh mereka, air mata Baekhyun tumpah. Wanita itu begitu bahagia ditengah sakitnya._

 _"_ _I love you, Park Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _Me too, Park Baekhyun. More than you know."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol kembali ke rumah tepat pukul tujuh. Ia melepas sepatunya dan juga hoodie yang ia pakai. Sebelum mandi ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun yang ia yakin masih belum bangun, wanita itu pasti sangat lelah dan pusing. Semalam Baekhyun langsung tidur dan mencari-cari kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum mengingat betapa manjanya Baekhyun malam itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan disambut oleh Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah bangun. Wanita itu tampaknya sudah mandi karena ia bisa mencium wangi sabun.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk didepan cermin.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memandangi Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin. "Oppa darimana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika suaminya sudah ada didekatnya dan menciumi kepalanya.

"Lari pagi." jawab Chanyeol, "Baek, seharusnya kau tidak usah mandi."

"Kenapa? Badanku lengket, aku tidak betah." ujar Baekhyun cemberut, "Aku terpaksa mandi."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Yasudah, aku akan mandi dan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Oh ya, hari ini kita harus menemui keluarga di hotel, mereka akan pulang ke Seoul sore nanti, sebaiknya kita mengantar ke bandara."

"O.K".

.

Selesai mandi, Chanyeol tak menemukan Baekhyun di kamar. Ia pun kemudian membawa kaus putih dari koper dan segera menuju dapur.

Rumah baru mereka tidak besar. Sangat sederhana namun Baekhyun suka sekali. Dirumah mereka hanya ada 2 kamar, satu kamar utama tempat pengantin baru itu tidur dan satu kamar yang belum di tempati oleh siapapun, bahkan belum ada barang apapun disana. Kemudian 2 kamar mandi, satu di kamar utama dan satu didekat dapur. Dapur yang akan menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Baekhyun juga tidak begitu luas, namun nyaman dan bersih, disana ada jendela dengan pemandangan perumahan dari kejauhan. Setelah pintu masuk, ruang tamu yang kecil sudah Baekhyun tata. Rumah itu begitu sederhana, namun pasangan itu sangat senang menempatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil keduanya terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan, rumah besar dan uang berlimpah namun tetap saja mereka kesepian. Walaupun rumah yang disiapkan kecil, mereka berjanji akan menjadikannya 'rumah' yang sesungguhnya.

Belum banyak barang dirumah mereka. Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol ingin mengecat kamar dan dapur dengan warna biru. Wanita itu juga ingin kamarnya bernuanasa biru dan hitam, Chanyeol tak bisa menolak, hanya bisa menurut demi wanita yang seperti anak kucing itu.

"Baekhyun kan aku sudah bilang, aku yang akan membuat sarapan", ujar Chanyeol ketika ia memasuki dapur dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengolesi roti dengan mentega.

"Aku hanya mengolesi roti, tak usah khawatir." ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu.

Chanyeol duduk di meja makan untuk empat orang, dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bolak balik kesana kemari menyiapkan sarapan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena Baekhyun terlihat pucat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memberikan roti panggang dan susu pada Chanyeol. "Memang aku kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Aku takut kau sakit, atau kesakitan. Tidak 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil, "Kan aku sudah minum obat. Hanya saja…"

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya buru-buru.

Baekhyun menunduk, "Ngilu…"

Chanyeol bingung harus merespon apa, jelas ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan hal seperti itu, semalam ia memang tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun terus saja menggodanya! Meneriakkan namanya, mendesah dan meminta dicium.

"Aku minta maaf, namun aku tidak akan menyesalinya." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunjukkan cengirannya, ia tatap Chanyeol penuh tatapan nakal dan jahil, "Semalam kau menangis!"

"Hei! Aku tidak menangis, aku terharu!"

" _Mian, Baekhyun, mian. Pelan-pelan yaa, aku akan pelan_ ", Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol semalam. "Uuuh, oppa kalau kuingat lagi kau begitu menggemaskan."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian, Baek? Semalam kau menangis, aku takut menyakitimu atau apa", jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol, "Aku menangis karena aku bahagia", jelas Baekhyun lembut, "... Dan sedikit perih"

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya, namun yang pasti aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Aku janji."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Oppa, I love you", katanya manja.

"Me too, Baek. I love you too."

Mereka pun menlanjutkan sarapan dan kali ini Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Kapan kau masuk kerja lagi?"

"Hmm, aku hanya dapat libur satu minggu, itu saja sudah terhitung semenjak aku datang ke Jeju, berarti sisa empat hari lagi. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun cemberut, "Berarti kita tidak bisa liburan ya…" ujar wanita itu sedih.

Chanyeol jadi ikut cemberut, setiap pasangan yang baru menikah pasti ingin berlibur bersama setelah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Baekhyun pasti ingin ber- _honeymoon_ ria ketempat-tempat romantis di Eropa atau dimana pun itu. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun yang pasti ia terlihat ragu mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan. Chanyeol pun menarik napas kemudian meminum susunya sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berlutut dihadapan istrinya seperti waktu itu dirumah Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Aku tahu kau ingin pergi berlibur menikmati waktu berdua, tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi itu untuk saat ini. Lagi-lagi aku mengharapkan pengertian darimu, Baek." ujar Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada istrinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, membuat Chanyeol merasakan letupan kasih sayang yang semakin dalam.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku", ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Pria itu mengecupi puncak kepala sang wanita cantik yang ia yakini adalah bidadari. " _Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah"_

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menengadah untuk menatap suaminya yang tinggi, "Cium…" pinta Baekhyun manja. Sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menutup matanya. Chanyeol terkekeh, senang bisa merasakan sikap manja wanita yang ada dipelukannya.

Dan ciuman itu dengan senang hati diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Untuk cintanya.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar karena istrinya bilang ia akan minum obat. Serius, ia ingin Baekhyun cepat sembuh karena ia tak tega jika ia sudah kembali kerja, istrinya masih belum sembuh juga. Mana bisa ia fokus bekerja sedangkan anak orang yang ia nikahi masih sakit.

Ketika ia masuk kamar, Baekhyun sedang duduk di lantai, sibuk mengeluarkan isi koper. Lemari berwarna hitam yang mereka beli memang belum ada isinya.

"Sudah minum obat, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan kembali berkonsentrasi melipat pakaian Chanyeol yang berantakan. "Chanyeol oppa, kenapa pakaianmu berantakan sekali sih", omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ketahuan kebiasaan berantakannya, "Waktu itu aku sedang panik ketika diberi kabar kalau kau sakit, makanya aku asal mengepack baju-bajuku." alasan pria itu.

Baekhyun hanya mendecih, "Jangan alasan. Eh iya, baju dinasmu kau taruh dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, "Aku simpan di mobil, aku lupa!"

"Cepat bawa sini."

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol dikamar, wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan pada pakaian mereka berdua. Senyum menghiasi wajah pucat wanita itu karena pada akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri. Hal-hal kecil seperti menyiapkan makan, membereskan pakaian, menata rumahnya sendiri sudah bisa membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Baekhyun! Tolong buka pintunya", Chanyeol menyahut dari balik pintu depan. Baekhyun pun segera berdiri, dan sedikit meringis karena pusing dan ngilu yang ia rasakan.

Tangan Chanyeol penuh dengan pakaian dinas, tak lupa kotak sepatu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, suaminya ini benar-benar butuh banyak bantuan dan tuntunan sepertinya. Baekhyun pun segera mengambil kotak sepatu yang Chanyeol pegang.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak pakai koper atau apa. Ada-ada saja."

Chanyeol hanya nyengir dan menuntun mereka berdua untuk kembali masuk ke rumah.

Baekhyun pun kembali sibuk merapikan pakaian. Chanyeol ingin membantu tapi wanita itu melarangnya karena jika Chanyeol ikut campur yang ada pekerjaannya tak selesai dan berantakan. Baekhyun bilang itu semua karena ia terbiasa hidup sendirian, tanpa ada yang mengurusi. Wanita itu terus saja berceloteh ini dan itu, menyamakan kelakuan Chanyeol dan kakaknya yang berantakan. Sang prajurit hanya mendengarkan, tak bisa menjawab apapun karena dalam hati ia setuju dengan perkataan istrinya yang _bawel._ Chanyeol juga senang mendengarkan suara Baekhyun. Kalau soal urusan Baekhyun, pria itu berubah menjadi seperti orang yang mabuk. Mabuk cinta.

Siang harinya, Nyonya Park menelpon Chanyeol. Namun pria itu sedang ada di luar mencuci mobil maka Baekhyun yang sedang istirahat di kamar dengan takut-takut mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo…" Sapa Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Halo, Baekhyun! Haduh, apa kau sudah sehat? Kemana Chanyeol?"_ Ujar Nyonya Park di ujung telepon.

"Y-ya, bu aku sudah baik. Chanyeol oppa sedang mencuci mobil diluar. Ada yang ingin disampaikan?" Baekhyun masih canggung memanggil mertuanya sendiri dengan sebutan Ibu, dan ia bisa mendengar kalau ibu kandung suaminya tertawa disana.

 _"_ _Kalian makan siang disini bersama kami, aku khawatir kau tidak makan dengan benar. Beri tahu Chanyeol ya, nak. Kami menunggu disini."_

"Ya, Bu, aku akan sampaikan."

Baekhyun pun kembali berbaring, menaruh handphone Chanyeol yang baterainya sisa sedikit. Terlalu pusing untuk mengambil _charger,_ ia pun memandangi handphone suaminya. Wajahnya menghiasi wallpaper ponsel pintar tersebut. Chanyeol juga sengaja memberikan telinga kucing, hidung dan kumis kucing disana. _Dasar jahil._ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Wanita itu pun kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir, kemudian beranjak pada lehernya yang sempat dicumbu oleh Chanyeol. Wanita itu bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya Chanyeol malam itu, menyentuhnya dengan hormat. Penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, sejam lagi adalah jam makan siang. Ia sebaiknya cepat bersiap-siap.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah selesai mencuci mobil, Baekhyun langsung menyuruhnya mandi sedangkan ia sendiri menyiapkan pakaian. Jika diperhatikan, pakaian Chanyeol tidak begitu banyak, kalah dengan pakaiannya yang memenuhi setengah lemari. Baekhyun hanya tertawa, benar kata orang, wanita seharusnya punya lemari tersendiri.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat aku takut yang lain sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

Di hotel, keluarga mereka sudah bersiap untuk makan siang. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk memasuki restauran yang ada di hotel. Park Yoora segera menyambut Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama dengan para wanita sedangkan Chanyeol menghampiri meja ayahnya dan para pria.

Di meja, Baekhyun langsung dimanjakan dengan makanan-makanan yang ia sukai. Ia juga dibanjiri pertanyaan tentang kesehatannya. Sambil makan, Yoora menceritakan bagaimana pesta setelah Baekhyun pergi. Sang pengantin merasa lega karena pestanya berjalan lancar dan terkendali.

"Chanyeol tidak berbuat macam-macam kan semalam?" selidik Yoora.

Terlihat nyonya Park menyikut anaknya pelan karena ia terlalu _to the point._ Sedangkan Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Yoora bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Semalam Baek, apa kalian…"

Baekhyun langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kali ini dan langsung tersenyum malu yang langsung mengundang kekagetan di meja itu.

"Astaga! Park Chanyeol tega sekali", pekik Nyonya Park.

Yoora pun ikutan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa ia tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sakit? Dasar lelaki."

Kedua Park itu terus saja merasa gemas karena Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana karena itu kan sebenarnya adalah privasi.

"Sudahlah eonnie, aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol oppa merawatku dengan sangat baik."

"Seharusnya sih begitu." Ujar Yoora sinis.

Setelah makan siang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengantarkan keluarga mereka ke bandara. Di dalam mobil Baekhyun kembali menceritakan kejadian saat makan tadi, bagaimana kakak ipar dan ibu mertuanya mengomel, kemudian ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun juga yang terkena ceramah.

Tanggapan Chanyeol hanya berupa cengiran, "Yang penting kan kita sama-sama suka. Ya, 'kan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol jahil. Sukses membuat Baekhyun langsung tersipu malu, mengiyakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, istrinya tiba-tiba malu jika membicarakan hal itu, sedangkan semalam ia jauh lebih berani. _Dasar wanita._ Tapi Chanyeol senang memiliki Baekhyun, hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna. Sekarang ada orang yang memperhatikan dan diperhatikannya. Ia bersyukur…

Di bandara, Baekhyun tak melepaskan Chanyeol sama sekali. Pria itu tahu kalau wanita disampingnya sebenarnya sedih harus jauh dari keluarganya. Ingat, Baekhyun benci perpisahan. Kyuhyun dan Byun Jongkook menciumi kepala Baekhyun dan menitipkan wanita itu pada Chanyeol.

"Tolong jaga adikku, walaupun kau temanku aku bisa saja menghajarmu kalau sampai adikku terluka", ujar Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meraih tangan temannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Siap, Pak!"

"Kalau begitu kami masuk, jangan lupa menelpon jika terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, wanita cantik itu memeluk suaminya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang suami sambil memperhatikan keluarganya pergi. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus kepala wanita itu dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Baek", ajak Chanyeol setelah keluarganya tak terlihat lagi.

"Kita harus belanja bahan makanan. Kulkas kita kosong", ujar Baekhyun polos.

"Ah, bilang saja kau ingin belanja."

Baekhyun hanya _nyengir,_ "Kau memang paling mengerti."

.

.

.

Pulang kerumah, Chanyeol menenteng kantung belanja besar di tangan kiri dan kanan, Baekhyun sendiri menenteng sebuah boneka beruang besar warna coklat yang Chanyeol dapat dari undian di tempat mereka belanja tadi. Wanita itu memeluk boneka itu erat sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun menaruh boneka besar itu di ruang tamu dengan hati-hati tak lupa mengatakan " _tunggu disini yaa"_ seperti ia berbicara dengan anak kecil.

"Oppa, mau makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih salah satu kantung belanja dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa saja, asal jangan pedas… Dan terlalu asin", ujar Chanyeol jahil.

Baekhyun langsung mendelik kearah suaminya, "Oppa, itu kenangan yang buruk, jangan diingatkan lagi." Omel Baekhyun tapi masih tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya mengacak-acak rambut istrinya sambil membantu mengeluarkan isi kantung belanjaan untuk ditata di dapur. Sayuran, daging, kemudian segala macam ketchup, bumbu dapur tak lupa jus buah pengganti beer, tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Istrinya juga membeli cemilan-cemilan, intinya Baekhyun bilang ia tak suka jika dirumah tidak ada makanan.

"Belanjaanmu banyak ya", komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol, matanya sayu dan seperti merasa bersalah, "Kebanyakan yaa, maaf…"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Wajar, kita kan baru pindah, tapi kau tahu berapa gajiku 'kan? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan mengatur uang yang mungkin tak lebih banyak dari uang jajan yang diberikan ayahmu ketika kau masih tinggal dengannya." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memperhatikan apa yang suaminya katakan karena menurutnya pembicaraan mengenai _keuangan_ adalah masalah yang penting. "A-aku punya tabungan, apa kita bisa memakainya?"

"Jangan!" Chanyeol langsung bereaksi. "Tabunganmu ya hanya untukmu, urusan kebutuhan semua adalah tanggung jawabku. Kumohon tetaplah bergantung padaku karena kau sudah resmi jadi orang yang harus ku beri pertanggung jawaban."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian memeluk Chanyeol, "Lalu… Apakah aku masih boleh bekerja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, dalam hati ia ingin istrinya ada dirumah mengurusi rumah tangga, _full_. Namun ia juga harus ingat Baekhyun sudah menempuh pendidikan sampai ke Inggris, mana mungkin ia harus menyianyiakan itu. Kyuhyun juga bilang kalau adiknya adalah tipe wanita yang tak bisa diam. Untuk yang satu ini Chanyeol harus mengerti dan meredam egonya. "Boleh, asal kau tidak lupa apa tugas utamamu. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk penuh antusias. "Siap, _Captain!"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam harinya Baekhyun sudah siap-siap tidur setelah meminum obatnya, sedangkan Chanyeol baru selesai mandi. Pria itu memutuskan untuk bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana _training_ untuk tidur. Selera Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika tidur sangat berbeda. Sang wanita cantik lebih suka kehangatan, memakai selimut tebal sampai menutupi lehernya, sedangkan Chanyeol sebaliknya. Pria itu mengalah, demi si cantik yang sedang sakit.

"Oppa", panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm."

Baekhyun menelusuri jemarinya di bisep Chanyeol yang tergores oleh kukunya yang nakal, "Sakit ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan sakit, lebih kepada perih." ujar pria itu sambil bercanda.

Baekhyun kemudian cemberut, "Maaf, aku tidak sadar sudah mencakarmu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian menyingkap rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi lehernya. Setelah itu ia sedikit menurunkan baju tidur Baekhyun menunjukkan bahu wanita itu. Ia bisa lihat berkas merah hasil perbuatannya, menghiasi bahu Baekhyun. Entah ada apa dengannya tapi ia sangat menyukai punggung dan bahu Baekhyun yang seperti di pahat oleh dewi kecantikan.

"Masih belum hilang merahnya…" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol. "Aku suka gigitan _nyamuk_ yang satu ini."

Chanyeol pun kemudian balas tersenyum, dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar ia berada diatasnya. "Aku juga suka cakaran _kucing_ yang ada ditubuhku."

Baekhyun kemudian tertawa, dan mencium bibir Chanyeol. Rambutnya menggelitik pipi sang prajurit menimbulkan efek yang ingin terus menerus Chanyeol ulang. Tangannya yang terbiasa memegang senjata, kali ini menyentuh lembutnya kulit paha Baekhyun, menyingkap gaun tidur wanita itu, kemudian berjalan menuju pinggang Baekhyun yang ramping. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ahh, _oppah.._ ", desah Baekhyun. " _L-let's do it again."_ pintanya sambil menciumi rahang Chanyeol sedangkan pria itu menciumi bahunya yang terekspos untuk dijamah.

" _Yes, Baekhyun. Yes…"_

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Ini adalah chapter 4 part 2, hasil nulis aku jauh-jauh hari yang ditambah ini itu.**

 **Nulis bener bener bisa mengalihkan perhatianku untuk sesaat. Thank you so much yang kemaren udah kasih dukungan buat aku, kalian baik banget. Sekarang aku gamau ngomongin masalah itu lagi.**

 **Nah, di chapter ini menceritakan gimana kehidupan awal nikah banget yaa. Kesananya bakal ada konflik (dikiiit). Dan aku mah biasanya ga pernah bikin chapter banyak-banyak hehe.**

 **Kemaren banyak yang minta NC! Aku gabisa nulisnya coyyyyy jadinya kita soft soft aja ya hehehe.**

 **Makassih buat reviews faves follows. Gabisa janji kapan update update lagi tapi semoga CHAPTER FLUFF ini bisa memuaskan hasrat jomblo diluar sana.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hallo.

Baca dulu deh, nanti baca A/N. Okay! :D

Matahari terik di bulan Juni tak membuat suasana hati Baekhyun ikut panas jika ia sedang berada di taman kanak-kanak tempat ia bekerja sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lee Sungkyung yang juga tinggal di Jeju karena suaminya, Kwangsoo, dinas di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol bekerja, sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya. Baekhyun bekerja bukan sebagai guru TK tapi sebagai pengurus disana, namun sesekali ia juga menjadi guru pengganti dan saat-saat seperti itulah yang sebenarnya Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu.

Awalnya Chanyeol kurang setuju jika Baekhyun harus bekerja, karena ia tak mau istrinya terlalu lelah mengurusi rumah sambil bekerja. Namun, wanita cantik itu bersikeras ingin mempunyai kegiatan, dan pada akhirnya juga Chanyeol mengalah karena sepertinya pekerjaan Baekhyun yang sekarang tidak begitu menyita waktu wanita itu dan yang paling penting adalah istrinya menyukai apa yang ia lakukan jadi ia pun ikut senang.

"Sungkyung _eonni,_ apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat rekan kerjanya begitu pucat.

Sungkyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek. Orang sedang hamil muda memang begini." ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat, wanita itu menutup mulutnya tanda ia kaget, kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungkyung. "Kau sedang hamil? Ya ampun, selamat! Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, matanya berbinar karena pembahasan soal bayi adalah favoritenya semenjak menikah.

"2 bulan, Baek. Aku saja baru mengetahuinya kemarin karena Kwangsoo. Andai saja tidak cepat sadar, bisa-bisa sampai sekarang aku masih berolahraga berat.", jelas Sungkyung.

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, senang melihat temannya yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dalam hati, wanita itu juga iri, ia dan Chanyeol memang sudah ingin sekali memiliki anak namun sudah 6 bulan mereka menikah belum juga ada tanda-tanda kalau malaikat kecil sudah tumbuh di rahimnya. Pekerjaannya yang sekarang membuat Baekhyun setiap hari melihat anak kecil, menumbuhkan keinginan memiliki anak juga semakin besar.

Sungkyung memperhatikan Baekhyun kemudian menepuk bahu temannya, ia mengerti keadaan wanita itu, Baekhyun sering tidak sengaja mencurahkan hatinya tentang keinginannya untuk segera mempunyai buah hati. Terkadang Baekhyun juga suka meminta tips agar segera punya anak dari Jihyo yang juga merupakan teman dekat mereka. Jihyo sudah punya 2 anak dari pernikahannya dengan Kang Heegun yang juga seorang tentara.

"Bersabar dan teruslah berusaha, Baek. Anugrah itu akan datang." Ujar Sungkyung penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengerti, doakan aku juga ya _eonni."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah pukul 9 malam, namun Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Tak biasanya pria itu belum pulang saat makan malam. Baekhyun sebenarnya takut sendirian dirumah, tak terbiasa karena dulu ia selalu ditemani oleh bibi Kang jika tak ada orang dirumah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan melaksanakan rutinitasnya untuk merawat tubuh, Baekhyun segera naik ke tempat tidur dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun nomornya tidak aktif. Lagi-lagi pria itu pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidur duluan, memikirkan soal anak yang belum juga hadir dipelukannya sebelum tidur menjemputnya.

Chanyeol baru sampai dirumah pukul 1 dini hari. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan juga rapat dengan petinggi yang dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi juga membuatnya sangat terlambat pulang.

Lelaki itu sudah tak sempat mandi, ia hanya mengganti pakaiannya dan menggosok gigi, itu pun ia setengah sadar karena kantuk. Besok ia tak ada kegiatan, jadi ia bisa tidur cukup lama. Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum, tak ada kegiatan maka ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun di hari Sabtu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur ditemani oleh Gugu, si boneka beruang cokelat yang dirinya berikan pada Baekhyun di awal pernikahan mereka. Perlahan ia mencoba mengambil Gugu dari pelukan Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya menggeliat dan mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi membelakangi Chanyeol. Sang prajurit menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia kan ingin _menciumi_ Baekhyun sebelum tidur. Tak bisa melakukan rencananya itu, ia pun kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, mendekatkan wanita itu pada dirinya.

"Eummh, gerah…" protes Baekhyun dalam tidurnya sambil menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian tertawa kecil, ia pun kemudian menurunkan suhu ruangan, dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Kali ini wanita itu tidak protes dan Chanyeol dengan senyum mencium bahu Baekhyun dan ikut masuk ke dunia mimpi bersamanya.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun bangun didalam pelukan Chanyeol yang masih mendengkur halus dibelakangnya. Suhu udara cukup dingin karena semalam Chanyeol menurunkan suhu AC. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, alarm tubuh Baekhyun selalu membangunkannya jam 7 pagi-kalau ia tidak sedang lelah-, dan biasanya wanita itu akan bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, suatu kebiasaan baru semenjak ia menikah.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur juga salah satu kebiasaan baru wanita itu. Suaminya tampak seperti anak kecil ketika ia tidur. Begitu damai, namun seringkali ia melihat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika tidur, seperti orang yang mimpi buruk dan dengan senang hati wanita itu mengelus dahi suaminya. Baekhyun tak tega membangunkan pria itu, melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya untuk beberapa menit selama ia menyiapkan sarapan sederhana.

Chanyeol terbangun jam 7 lewat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan tapi tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Dengan rasa kantuk luar biasa, ia pun segera keluar kamar mencari wanita yang ia cintai karena semalam ia belum sempat mencium dahinya. _Dasar._

Senyum Chanyeol begitu lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun sibuk di dapur. Wanita itu baru saja menuangkan sup ayam kedalam mangkuk besar. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa make up membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Sebuah pita warna biru menghalau rambutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Wanita itu masih memakai baju tidurnya, yang Chanyeol sadari kebanyakan dari pakaian tidurnya adalah gaun tidur selutut dengan lengan pendek atau panjang, memamerkan bahu dan lehernya pada Chanyeol seorang.

"Oppa, sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu. Ayo sini, sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat bekerja", ujar Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan piring.

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini, _sayang._ Hari ini aku ingin istirahat bersamamu", jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Tumben, biasanya kau bekerja _full week_." Sindir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bersyukurlah hari ini sampai besok sore aku tidak ada kegiatan. Kemarin aku sampai tidak sempat membuka handphoneku. Ganjarannya adalah libur sehari", ujar Chanyeol senang sambil mengunyah nasi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia pun kembali memakan sarapannya yang sedikit namun tak habis-habis. Wanita itu dalam hati masih memikirkan tentang dirinya yang tak hamil-hamil juga. Padahal dokter bilang, mereka sangat sehat. Baekhyun juga sudah makan makanan yang sehat, dan wanita itu juga memastikan Chanyeol demikian. Temannya sudah mengandung, hal itu membuatnya senang bercampur iri. Ingin rasanya ia membicarakan hal yang cukup mengganggunya ini dengan sang suami, namun melihat pria itu begitu lelah ia jadi tidak tega buka suara soal hal itu.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?", tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya.

Baekhyun buru-buru memasang wajah manisnya didepan Chanyeol. "Huh? Kenapa?" katanya polos.

Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya dan memberi Baekhyun perhatian penuh, "Kau termenung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau menunggu waktu yang tepat nanti. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya. Ia ingin Chanyeol tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, Baekhyun ingin pria itu sedikit memberinya ketenangan.

"Oppa… A-aku sebenarnya sedikit resah", ujar Baekhyun takut-takut.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, pria itu menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Baekhyun sendiri mencoba untuk berani menatap suaminya. Wajah lelah Chanyeol membuatnya tidak tega. Tapi sudah terlanjur juga kan? Pria itu sudah menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Oppa, k-kenapa aku belum juga h-hamil ya? Aku khawatir", ujar Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol langsung lemas melihat Baekhyun yang sedih seperti itu, ia tahu benar kalau wanitanya sudah sangat menantikan hadirnya si kecil ditengah-tengah mereka. Chanyeol pun demikian, ia juga ingin segera punya seorang anak. Namun ia juga menikmati enam bulan ini hanya berdua bersama Bekhyun.

"Apa itu sangat mengganggumu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, jemarinya bertaut dibawah meja. "Aku takut Oppa kecewa…" bisik Baekhyun.

Mulai lagi, wanita itu kembali memikirkan dirinya lebih dari ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memeluknya. "Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat kau hamil, namun percayalah aku akan selalu bersabar untuk itu, kau juga harus begitu. Sabar", bisik Chanyeol. "Aku pun tidak kecewa padamu, aku menikmati waktu berdua kita."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk namun dalam lubuk hati tetap saja ia sedih.

Setelah makan dan mencuci piring, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali tidur karena suaminya tampak lelah sekali, sedangkan ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Hidup hanya berdua, kegiatan mencuci baju tidak begitu berat untuk Baekhyun, selama ia melakukannya secara rutin. Begitu juga dengan menyetrika pakaian, bagian favoritenya adalah ketika ia menyetrika seragam dinas suaminya. Kebanggaan yang hangat terpancar dalam dirinya. Hal lain yang Baekhyun sukai adalah ketika ia memasangkan lencana dan ornamen-ornamen ketentaraan diseragam suaminya. Dikelilingi oleh tentara membuatnya terbiasa akan hal itu, namun yang ini cukup spesial karena Chanyeol adalah suaminya.

Bagi Baekhyun, enam bulan menjadi istri Chanyeol benar-benar menyadarkannya tentang arti kesabaran dan saling pengertian. Enam bulan ini juga bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah cekcok satu sama lain. Pernah ketika Baekhyun pulang larut malam karena wanita itu menghadiri undangan makan malam bersama istri-istri tentara. Pada awalnya Chanyeol mengizinkan namun pria itu tidak menyangka kalau istrinya akan pulang larut dan ia sendirian! Sontak saja Chanyeol langsung memberi Baekhyun pengertian, dengan sedikit emosi membuat Baekhyun menitikan air mata. Pada akhirnya pun Chanyeol beralasan kalau ia khawatir, melihat Baekhyun pulang larut malam sendirian benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kebakaran jenggot. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak mengulanginya, melihat suaminya yang marah adalah pengalaman yang buruk bagi Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol yang marah tidak semenyeramkan yang Baekhyun pikir.

Chanyeol masih tertidur ketika Baekhyun baru selesai mandi. Udara panas benar-benar membuat dirinya haus akan sentuhan air dingin di kulitnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai tank top dan celana pendek, karena hari ini sangat panas.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tidur seperti orang pingsan, lelaki itu juga sempat mandi selesai sarapan. _Benar-benar well prepared._ Baekhyun tak mau mengganggu suaminya, ia pun menyibukkan diri dengan tablet pc-nya. Wanita cantik itu sering membaca artikel-artikel tentang kesehatan, dan kali ini soal kesehatan calon ibu hamil.

Beberapa menit membaca, Baekhyun merasakan orang disampingnya mulai menggeliat. Akhirnya Chanyeol bangun juga. Pria itu mengucek matanya, kemudian tersenyum kearah si cantik yang sedang duduk bersandar.

"Baek…", sapanya manja kemudian mendekatkan diri kearah wanita itu agar ia bisa menempatkan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun.

Sadar kalau bayi besarnya butuh perhatian, Baekhyun menaruh tablet pc-nya dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol. "Masih mengantuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Baekhyun dan menciuminya seperti ada seorang bayi disana, hal itu membuat si cantik jadi cemberut lagi. "Mau ke pantai?", ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat suasana diluar yang terik, ke pantai hanya akan membuat kulitnya gosong, maka wanita itu buru-buru menggeleng tanda tak mau. "Aku ingin dirumah, diluar begitu panas." ujar Baekhyun lemas.

Park Chanyeol cemberut, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang cahayanya redup, ia pun segera bangun dan meraih tangan wanitanya, "Kau terlihat murung, apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dan buru-buru menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya namun gagal karena Chanyeol masih tak percaya.

"Jangan kau paksakan senyummu, Baek. Aku sudah tahu mana yang asli mana yang tidak."

"Maaf…"

"Apa ini masih tentang pembahasan tadi pagi?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

Baekhyun hanya diam, menunduk. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar jadi berlebihan, wanita itu jadi mudah tersinggung dan hatinya mudah terenyuh. Bibirnya bergetar ingin menangis karena ia belum menangis sama sekali semenjak pikiran itu mengganggunya sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah bilang kalau hal itu pasti akan datang tepat pada waktunya", ujar Chanyeol tenang, "Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, "Oppa tidak mengerti", ujar Baekhyun berbahaya.

"Lalu buat aku mengerti", suara Chanyeol masih sabar.

"Aku setiap hari sendirian dirumah, aku kesepian, aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku, dan orang itu adalah anak kita! Bisakah kau pikir bagaimana cemburunya aku melihat teman-temanku yang sudah punya anak, bahkan Sungkyung eonni yang sudah berusaha menunda kehamilannya malah hamil duluan dibanding aku yang sudah mengharapkan itu sejak jauh-jauh hari! Belum lagi keluarga kita yang selalu bertanya apakah aku sudah hamil apa belum, sungguh, oppa, kapan kau bisa mengerti itu? Begitu banyak tekanan dari sana-sini, dan yang paling berat adalah tekanan dari diriku sendiri. Bisakah kau mengerti itu juga?", ujar Baekhyun, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, wanita itu sudah sangat frustrasi. "A-aku salah apa…"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia memeluk wanita itu erat karena ia tak menyangka kalau istrinya menanggung beban sebesar itu. "Maaf, Baekhyun, maaf", bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terus menangis, bahunya bergetar. "Sekarang aku mengerti, maaf…"

Dengan Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Ia ingin suaminya itu mengerti. Tangannya pun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain. " _Thank you",_ bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Menangis saja kau masih cantik", goda sang prajurit membuat si cantik malu saja. "Kemarin seharian aku belum sempat menciummu. Apa sekarang boleh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup matanya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

.

Menjelang malam, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang karena ia dan suaminya begitu lelah berusaha membuat impian Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan. Pipinya menempel didada Chanyeol yang telanjang. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil kembali merekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan sang prajurit semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

" _How do you feel?"_ tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, membuatnya semakin sexy.

" _I feel better, thank you, husband."_

 _"_ _You are welcome, wife."_

Baekhyun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. "Oppa, kalau punya anak, mau laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menautkan jari mereka berdua.

"Hmm", gumam Chanyeol masih dengan mata tertutup. "Kembar juga aku akan senang", katanya sambil tertawa, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Oppa…", panggil Baekhyun lagi dengan nada suara manjanya.

"Hmmm?"

"Maaf aku tadi marah-marah padamu", ujar Baekhyun sambil menciumi jemari Chanyeol ringan.

Chanyeol kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun. "Tak perlu minta maaf, aku malah senang kau terbuka padaku, pertahankan terus seperti itu, ,karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, aku tidak tahu jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu jika kau tak mengatakannya padaku."

" _I love you, wife."_

 _"_ _I love you, too, husband."_

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sekarang kita harus mandi, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pantai, suasana disana cukup ramai dengan warga sekitar yang sedang mengadakan acara seperti pesta ulang tahun kepala desa tempat mereka tinggal. Pria-pria berkumpul bersama, mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan para wanita menyiapkan sajian makanan, berbincang-bincang sambil makan camilan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Kapten Park!" sahut seseorang dari kerumunan warga.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Heegun, yang ternyata sudah menantinya, Baekhyun juga tersenyum ketika menyadari Jihyo ada bersama Heegun. Tak lupa anak mereka yang masih kecil-kecil pun ikut dan duduk dipangkuan Jihyo serta Heegun.

" _Omo!_ Lihatlah, Jihyo eonni membawa Haechan dan Donghyuk!", pekik Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Jihyo untuk mengambil si kecil Donghyuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang bersemangat, wanita itu memang benar-benar menyukai anak kecil.

"Kapten, bisakah kita bicara?", tanya Heegun dengan suara pelan setelah menghampiri Chanyeol. Sang kapten kemudian mengangguk, mereka pun berjalan sedikit menjauh dari keramaian.

Heegun mengambilkan Chanyeol segelas minuman, dan pria tinggi itu dengan senang hati menerimanya setelah memastikan itu bukan minuman keras, karena Baekhyun pasti akan marah jika ia mabuk.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang komplotan pemberontak anti pemerintah?" tanya Heegun sambil meminum minumannya santai.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Heegun meneguk minumannya, kemudian sambil memasang ekspresi yang senang mengatakan, "Kudapat info dari komandan pusat, mereka sedang berada diwilayah kita"

Chanyeol langsung pura-pura tertawa, "Apa tim kita sudah mulai berjaga?", tanya Chanyeol.

Heegun mengangguk, "Ya. Mayor Siwon sudah memerintahkan kita berjaga. Kapten Kim Jongin pun sudah tiba di Jeju."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Hm. Lanjutkan. Terimakasih untuk infonya."

Setelah pembicaraan mereka, Chanyeol jadi lebih waspada, begitu juga Heegun. Kwangsoo yang juga datang dengan Sungkyung pun langsung memasang alat indranya dengan waspada. Komplotan pemberontak itu memang sudah beroperasi semenjak presiden sebelum ayah Chanyeol menjabat. Dimasa pemerintahan sang ayah, Chanyeol selalu di peringatkan akan bahaya komplotan bringas tersebut. Pernah bahkan anggota dari komplotan itu hampir mencelakai sang ibunda, dan itu memotivasi Chanyeol untuk sekolah intel dan bergabung dalam tim utama mayor Siwon, yang sudah terpercaya. Dua temannya Kwangsoo dan Jongin pun sama, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak begitu tertarik dengan bidang itu, dan mencari jalannya sendiri di bidang persenjataan.

Chanyeol melirik kearah dua orang pria yang sedang minum-minum tak jauh dari pusat keramaian warga yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sang kepala desa. Mereka tampak menatap kearahnya begitu intens, dan Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil merutuk pelan.

"Oppa? Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil memberikan jeruk yang sudah ia kupas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa", katanya kemudian memakan jeruk yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Umm, manis!", komentar pria itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali menyuapi Chanyeol jeruk yang ia dapat dari ibu-ibu petani. "Memang disini terkenal dengan jeruknya, Oppa. Kita harus mengirim jeruk untuk ayah dan ibu mertua, juga ayahku dan Kyuhyun oppa di Seoul." ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berniat mencium pipi Baekhyun namun belum sempat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi sang wanita, suara teriakkan terdengar. Refleks Chanyeol langsung menarik istrinya kepelukannya, menyembunyikan kepala sang wanita didadanya.

Dua orang yang tadi Chanyeol sempat curigai, memegang pistol dan menakut-nakuti warga. Chanyeol langsung mencari-cari dua rekannya, dan melihat Heegun sedang kesusahan dengan dua anak di gendongannya serta istrinya dibelakangnya. Chanyeol pun mencari Kwangsoo yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, menyembunyikan Sungkyung dipelukannya.

"Aigo! Lihat disini! Ada anak mantan presiden!", sahut salah satu dari dua perusuh itu.

"Oppa…." bisik Baekhyun takut bahu wanita itu bergetar hebat, Chanyeol hanya merekatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?", tanya Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua tertawa dan melihat kesekeliling mereka dimana warga yang hadir hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan mereka takut-takut. "Kami hanya sedang menikmati pesta", katanya santai, "Namun tak disangka kami bertemu dengan anak seorang mantan presiden, suatu kebanggaan bukan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Oh. Jadi inikah pemberontak itu? Eiyy, kalian cukup berani ya beraksi dikeramaian seperti ini?", ujar Chanyeol santai. "Kalau kau ingin melukai aku, maka jangan takuti warga. Dasar penakut."

Sang perusuh tertawa lagi, "Kami tidak bodoh. Siapa pula yang berani melukai anak mantan presiden, yang sekarang sudah menikah dengan seorang anak jendral. Mana mungkin, kami tak berani.", ujar mereka penuh dengan sarkasme.

Chanyeol langsung waspada mendengar istrinya disangkut pautkan dalam dendam mereka dan Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Buang waktu saja.", ujar salah satu dari pria itu kemudian dengan gaya acuhnya meninggalkan tempat pesta sambil sesekali melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada warga yang berani melihat kearah mereka.

Kwangsoo baru ingin mengejar mereka namun tertahan setelah bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu baru teringat kalau segala sesuatu itu butuh strategi, jadi Kwangsoo mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memeluk Sungkyung.

"Ssh, Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa…" bisik Chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala wanitanya.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Baekhyun tak mau melepaskan diri dari suaminya. Wanita itu bahkan mengajak Chanyeol untuk bersih-bersih dikamar mandi bersama baru setelah itu berbaring ditempat tidur. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan, jangan dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau tidur", ucap Chanyeol menenangkan, ia pun mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya yang halus.

Suasana kamar mereka begitu hening, tak biasanya mereka ada dalam suasana sehening itu. Biasanya mereka akan mengobrol panjang atau sama-sama bermain game di tablet pc milik Baekhyun, atau menonton film bersama sampai mereka ketiduran. Kali ini mereka tak bisa melakukan semua itu, hanya bisa saling memeluk dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Oppa..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku karena sebelum kau milikku, kau adalah milik negara", ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap mata Chanyeol, kemudian membelai pipi pria itu, "Namun percayalah, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu", lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Jika sudah begitu, Park Chanyeol akan kembali jatuh cinta lagi, lebih dalam lagi. Kenapa wanita yang ada dipelukkannya ini begitu mencintainya, padahal Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang yang mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari Baekhyun mencintai dirinya. Mungkin dikehidupannya yang lalu, Chanyeol adalah seorang pahlawan suci atau apa sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan seorang malaikat manja bernama Baekhyun. Rasanya pria itu ingin menangis, cintanya pada Baekhyun begitu membuncah, membuatnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman hangat, berharap wanita itu mengerti maksudnya.

" _Let's get drunk and forget everything happened today_.", bisik Chanyeol, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun, yang saat ini sudah ada dipangkuannya, memeluk lehernya dan memamerkan keindahannya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, " _Hmmmm, no, we shouldn't get drunk, Oppa_ ", katanya lembut.

" _I mean, let's get drunk with each other love, wife. Let's love_ "

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, " _Yeah, let's love_."

Benar saja, malam itu mereka berdua memadu kasih, tak peduli lagi dengan dunia luar yang berbahaya, yang bisa saja menyakiti mereka kapan saja, yang kedua orang itu tahu hanyalah kehangatan yang terpancar dari orang yang begitu dikasihi. Bagi Chanyeol yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan kala itu adalah sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari Baekhyun, pipinya yang merona merah dan rambutnya yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Bagi Baekhyun yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kelembutan dan kehangatan dari Chanyeol, tangannya yang memeluknya erat dan membawanya pergi jauh, bagai melayang-layang di awan dan wanita itu tak mau waktu cepat berlalu, karena malam ini begitu indah, begitu syahdu.

Apakah itu adalah sebuah ketenangan sebelum badai?

Entah.

Dan mereka pun tak peduli.

Karena mereka percaya akan keajaiban. Sebuah keajaiban mungkin akan menghampiri mereka, walau badai itu pasti ada.

Namun badai pasti berlalu, bukan?

.

.

.

Pukul 3.00 am.

Chanyeol bangun setelah mendengar bunyi getaran handphone yang ia taruh dimeja kayu kecil disamping tempat tidur.

Telepon dari Mayor Siwon.

Mendadak perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tak menentu, dilihatnya Baekhyun tertidur pulas disampingnya, rambutnya tergerai di bantal putih dan masih ada semburat merah pudar di pipinya. Wanita itu seperti bercahaya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum karena itu.

Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon dari sang pemimpin, setelah sebelumnya berdoa, memohon agar tidak terjadi apa-apa sehingga mengharuskan ia pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Hallo."

" _Kapten, situasi semakin genting setelah kejadian semalam. Komplotan itu mengirim terror ke kantor, aku baru dapat laporannya tadi dari penjaga piket. Kutunggu dikantorku setengah jam dari sekarang_."

Tanpa ada sapaan, tanpa basa-basi, Mayor Siwon langsung memberikan instruksi. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kemudian menjambak rambutnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak, namun pria itu segera turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara lemari dibuka. Masih mengantuk ia lihat Chanyeol terlihat buru-buru mengambil seragamnya. Wanita itu pun melirik jam dinding, masih pukul 3.15 pagi.

"Oppa...", panggil Baekhyun.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan buru-buru memakai bajunya, Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian menemukan T-Shirt warna hitam milik Chanyeol dan segera memakainya kemudian duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, memperhatikan suaminya dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Aku harus pergi, Mayor Siwon memerintahkanku untuk segera menemuinya", ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Akan kupastikan pagi ini, bibi Kang akan ada disini bersama dengan seorang pengawal. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Sungguh."

Baekhyun tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibirnya sebentar. " _Please, be safe no matter what happen_ ", bisik Baekhyun dengan senyum lembut terpatri diwajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun sekali lagi setelah itu berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang ketika pintu kamar ditutup oleh sang suami, air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Percayalah, hati Chanyeol juga hancur.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di kantor Mayor Siwon, disana sudah ada dua sahabatnya, Kwangsoo dan Jongin juga sersan Heegun.

Chanyeol segera duduk ditempatnya dan tanpa basa-basi Mayor Siwon langsung berbicara.

"Presiden memerintahkan tim kita untuk bernegosiasi dengan pimpinan pemberontak ini, karena ternyata mereka bukan hanya memberontak dan menakuti warga disini tapi juga dibeberapa tempat lain di Korea. Menteri Yoo pun menjadi sandra."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, sudah ia duga. Pemberontak itu semakin gencar memberontak semenjak presiden baru menjabat dan melakukan beberapa kebijakan baru.

"Lokasi target?", tanya Kwangsoo.

"Saat ini bos besar mereka ada di Tazmania." Jawab Mayor Siwon, "Sebenarnya tim Mayor Donghae sudah berangkat dan melakukan negosiasi, namun nihil, terlalu keras dan mereka selalu ingin membalas dendam atas kematian pemimpin mereka terdahulu yang mereka anggap mati karena orang suruhan presiden."

"Kita berangkat saat ini juga."

Saat mereka didalam pesawat dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat tujuan, Chanyeol baru sempat berbicara dengan Jongin yang baru ditemuinya tadi di kantor Mayor Siwon.

Ternyata mereka berdua dirundung kecemasan yang sama, yaitu istri mereka. Mungkin Kwangsoo dan Heegun juga pasti begitu, namun Kwangsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Sungkyung sudah ada yang menemani, dan itu adalah kakaknya sendiri yang juga seorang tentara. Heegun juga demikian, Jihyo sudah ia bawa kerumah orang tuanya yang juga tinggal di Jeju, bersama kedua anaknya Haechan dan Donghyuk.

"Kyungsoo tidak punya siapa-siapa di Jeju, keluarganya di desa tak tahu apa-apa tentang pernikahan kami, mungkin sekarang mereka tahu, tapi pasti orang tuanya sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai wanita pembangkang." Ujar Jongin sambil bersandar dan menatap kosong kedepan.

"Kau menikah diam-diam?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Jongin pun mengangguk, "Ya. Ayahnya tak setuju jika Kyungsoo menikah dengan seorang tentara.", jelas Jongin. "Dan ia sedang hamil 5 bulan sekarang.", katanya lagi sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kita pasti akan kembali", ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin.

Dan temannya tersenyum, "Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

Ini sudah 1 bulan semenjak kepergian Chanyeol, entah kemana, ia tak tahu.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang ada di Seoul, dirumah keluarganya dibawah perlindungan Kyuhyun dan sang Ayah yang semakin protektif terhadapnya.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul setelah ayah dan kakaknya datang secara pribadi untuk meminta wanita itu untuk sementara pulang ke Seoul. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Byun Jongkook sangatlah khawatir jika meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan hanya bersama bibi Kang dan seorang pengawal. Ia tidak tega.

Dalam rentang satu bulanan ini, Baekhyun baru menerima satu kali pesan singkat dari Chanyeol yang isinya mengabarkan kalau ia baik-baik saja, tak ada kurang sedikit pun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjaga kesehatan. Ya, hanya satu pesan itu saja.

Kyuhyun dan ayahnya tak mau memberi tahu Baekhyun dimana keberadaan suaminya, begitu pula ayah mertuanya. Ibu mertuanya juga sama khawatirnya dengan Baekhyun.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun bangun dengan pusing yang luar biasa. Wanita itu memang jadi kurang tidur, dan kurang semangat. Tubuhnya lesu dan pucat, kuyu sekali untuk ukurang seorang Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria.

Wanita itu turun untuk sarapan bersama kakak dan ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya, dengan kepala yang berat dan badan yang rasanya ngilu, wanita bermata biru gelap itu mencoba untuk kuat.

"Baekhyun. Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Byun Jongkook, khawatir melihat anaknya yang benar-benar terlihat tidak sehat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa, ayah jangan khawatir."

Namun Kyuhyun berpendapat berbeda dengan Baekhyun. "Kau sakit, hari ini aku antar ke dokter." Katanya tegas, kemudian memanggil bibi Kang. "Bi, bisakah kau antar Baekhyun kekamarnya, ia sepertinya kurang sehat."

Bibi Kang pun segera membantu Baekhyun berdiri namun wanita itu segera berlari menuju wastafel terdekat dan muntah-muntah.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!", Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya yang kepayahan. Bibi Kang juga ada disana, menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa", ujar Baekhyun sambil mencuci mulutnya ketika mualnya sudah berhenti. Baru ketika wanita itu berbalik kearah kakaknya, tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat pusing, pandangannya pun buram.

"Baek!", sahut Byun Jongkook.

"Ya Tuhan, Nona!" sahut bibi Kang bersamaan dengan Byun Jongkook.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh adiknya yang linglung dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kali kesekian mereka melakukan negosiasi untuk melepaskan menteri Yoo. Astaga, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sudah mulai lelah dengan basa-basi Hyukjae sang pimpinan pemberontak ini.

Permintaan mereka sungguh banyak, kadang tak masuk akal. Memang benar, dendam bisa membuat orang menjadi jahat, bahkan konyol dan kadang bodoh juga.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak lelaki dihadapannya ini tepat di kepalanya.

Namun ia tahu itu akan memperkeruh suasana.

Kantung mata Mayor Siwon begitu tebal, pemimpinnya itu begitu menyedihkan, teman-temannya juga demikian, ia rasa ia juga begitu. Namun dibalik lelah itu, mereka harus tetap fokus dan waspada.

Semakin hari, semakin banyak pengintai yang mengikuti mereka, bahkan sampai menyadap tim mereka sehingga mempersulit jaringan komunikasi tim yang dipimpin oleh Mayor Siwon itu dengan orang-orang yang ada di Korea.

Pertemuan kali ini begitu menegangkan jika Chanyeol boleh menilai.

Hyukjae tampak tenang, dan orang-orangnya pun sepertinya bertambah salah satunya adalah orang yang waktu itu mengacau di Jeju. Chanyeol menambah kewaspadaannya, diliriknya salah satu bawahan Hyukjae yang tampak gelisah. Pelipisnya basah karena keringat padahal suhu ruangan sama sekali tidak panas. Pria berbadan tinggi itu mengangkat alisnya lalu bertatapan mata dengan Kwangsoo. Temannya itu juga seakan mengerti dan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kwangsoo pun berdiri menepuk bahu Jongin kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

 _DOR_.

Suara tembakan itu begitu memekakkan telinga.

Pistol-pistol yang selama ini mereka simpan dengan apik, sekarang mereka keluarkan. Baku tembak itu terjadi.

Kwangsoo yang sudah berhasil melumpuhkan seorang penjaga kemudian lari untuk mencari sandra. Sedangkan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Mayor Siwon didalam ruangan masih harus berhadapan dengan Hyukjae dan lima orang lainnya. Heegun sudah bersiap diluar untuk evakuasi.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Hyukjae bertindak seperti orang yang tak tahu apa-apa padahal ia sudah merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap mereka. "Cepat tangkap orang yang tadi pergi sebelum ia mengambil sandra kita!" ujar Hyukjae kali ini ia murka setelah menyadari tak ada Kwangsoo disana.

Bertepatan dengan itu Kwangsoo memberikan laporan bahwa ia sudah bersama sandra dan akan segera mengevakuasinya. Semua anggota tim tentu mengetahui itu dan langsung mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Tahan orang-orang Hyukjae agar tak mengganggu proses evakuasi.

Semua berawal dari Chanyeol yang menembak kaki lelaki yang mengacau dan meneror warga di Jeju. Kemudian bersamaan dengan Chanyeol Jongin juga menembak orang yang ada disamping Hyukjae dan sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Perlahan menuju tampat evakuasi.", instruksi Mayor Siwon.

"Chanyeol, kanan. Jongin, kiri", keduanya pun langsung waspada setelah menerima instruksi itu.

Baku tembak kembali terjadi ketika mereka bertiga melarikan diri dari ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Berpisah disini. Sekarang!" instruksi Mayor Siwon lagi.

Chanyeol segera berbelok kekanan, ke lorong yang sepi, sedangkan Jongin bingung harus mengikuti Mayor Siwon atau Chanyeol karena tak ada jalan lain, ia pun berbelok bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berlari menuju basement, tempat dimana Heegun dan Kwangsoo sudah menunggu. Beberapa orang mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan amukan peluru yang mereka tembak sembarangan.

Chanyeol segera bersembunyi diantara mobil truk yang berjajar di basement yang luas itu.

Jongin juga mengikutinya.

Ketika mereka sedang mengatur nafas, Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dengan refleks ia mendorong Chanyeol sehingga lelaki itu terjungkal ke balik tembok.

"Awas!", sahut Jongin.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan pistol berhasil mengenai Jongin, peluru itu menancap tepat dibelakang kepala prajurit itu. Bukan sekali, tapi tiga kali.

Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk shock, langsung mengarahkan senjatanya kearah lelaki itu, dan berhasil mengenai kepalanya. Seakan tak cukup, ia pun kembali menembakkan peluru yang tersisa di pistolnya, mengenai perut dan dada sang penembak sahabatnya.

"BAJINGAN!", sahut Chanyeol, air matanya mengalir seiring tembakkannya kesatu orang lain yang juga menembak Jongin dari arah belakang.

Setelah itu, ia segera menghampiri Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah sudah membanjir disekitaran kepala dan badannya.

"Kim Jongin! Bertahanlah!", ujar Chanyeol.

Mata sahabatnya tebuka lemah, "Chanyeol", panggilnya.

Chanyeol tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Jongin karena sahabatnya berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

" _Jaga Kyungsoo, untukku..._ "

OKAY.

Pertama aku mau minta maaf karena sudah menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. Maaf pisan yah gengs :)

Aku sekarang lagi sibuk banget sama akademik (GOD BLESS SEKARANG BARU KERASA KULIAHNYA), dan juga kegiatan non-akademik (biasa di himpunan demandnya buseeet) ya begitu lah pokoknya.

Ini aku sempetin nulis karena ternyata banyak PM yang nanyain, aku kan jadi ga enak :(

Maaf juga kalo kurang puas namun ini aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik buat update yah temen-temen, mohon pengertian dan apresiasinya hehehe

Review dengan kata-kata sopan yaah kalau mau review.

Intinya ku sayang semua readers. Aku sayang sama Chanbaek, dan cerita ini, NAMUN lebih dari apapun kita juga harus sayang sama diri sendiri. ^.^ *ngerti doong maksud aku hehe*

Makasih pengertian, apresiasi dan waktunya karena udah baca A/N ini.

Love,

Aku.


End file.
